EL MUNDO QUE SÓLO EL GUARDIÁN DEL MULTIVERSO CONOCE
by animextreme
Summary: Dave McDougal, un joven que ama los juegos y es el líder y guitarrista de una banda de Power Metal, se ve envuelto en un problema en el cuál tiene que conquistar a muchas chicas que tienen en su interior espíritus fugitivos, con ayuda de una demonio llamada Elsie, ¿Podrá hacer su trabajo sin que las chicas a las que conquista se enteren de que él es un dios reencarnado? Harem.
1. Capítulo 1: El dios y la demonio

Capítulo 1: El dios y la demonio.

Estabamos prestando atención en la clase, o tal vez no, debido a que me estaba aburriendo, no sabía si ponerme a tocar mi guitarra Fender Stratocaster roja o jugar uno de mis juegos preferidos, preferentemente uno de peleas, como los de The King of Fighters o Street Fighter, o Tekken, en mi PSP, alm final decidí por jugar uno de mis juegos favoritos: The King of Fighters 2002: Ultimate Battle.

-Nadie es mejor que yo en los juegos, soy el rey del mundo, ningún Jefe Final de los juegos de peleas es rival para mí-decía Dave mientras había derrotado al Jefe Final del mismo: Omega Rugal.

-Disfrutando te tu juego de video, ¿McDougal? Dave McDougal-decía la profesora Yuri Nikaido a Dave llamando su atención, mientras algunos de sus compañeros de clase, en especial, Miyalo Terada y Chihiro Kosaka veían con normalidad dicha escena, ya que era algo casual que pasaba todos los días, también estaban sus amigos Kyo Kusanagi y Iori Yagami, los cuáles curiosamente aparecían en el juego antes mencionado, y Dave al saber el apellido de la profesora que estaba frente a él, supuso que era un familiar de uno de sus amigos, Beminaru Nikaido, el cual curiosamente también aparecía en dicho juego.

-¿Qué podría ser más divertido que mi clase?-preguntaba la profesora Nikaido sarcásticamente.

-Eso yo se lo respondo: Mmm, veamos, ir a un parque de diversiones, ir al cine con tus amigos, ir de parranda con tus amigos a una fiesta, y muchas cosas más que no me acuerdo ahorita, pero que estoy seguro que son más divertidas que sus aburridas clases-decía Dave, mientras causó muchas risas de sus compañeros de clases por la respuesta que le dio a la profesora, ya se podrían dar cuenta que Dave era el payaso de la clase, el que siempre le gustaba hacer reír a los demás con sus ocurrencias.

Pero que llevó a que Dave recibiera unos buenos golpes.

Minutos después.

-Bueno, valió la pena, me gusta hacer reír a los demás-decia Dave mentalmente.

Mi nombre es Dave McDougal, 17 años, nací el 18 de Diciembre de 1980, mis intereses y pasatiempos son pasar tiempo con mi banda, con la cuál llevamos 3 discos grabados, y vamos por el número cuarto, también juego videojuegos, y a veces suelo ser muy centrados en ellos, ya que en ocasiones las clases me parecen muy aburridas, a veces empiezo a jugar, he jugado también galgs, o juegos de citas, pero no me llaman mucho la atención que digamos, pero eso sí, he jugado todos los juegos de peleas, de guerra, he incluso de cualquier género que hayan existido en la faz de la Tierra, tal es el caso, que en la Consola de X-box 360, PS3 y PSP me hago llamar "El dios de los juegos y el amor", aunque en realidad soy el dios del Sol y la luz, ¿Se preguntarán el por qué? Despues se los digo, puedo llegar a pasar d horas jugando sin descanso, lo sé, me suelo obsecionar un poco, y claro, también me intereso en las chicas, aunque en ocasiones no, debido a que la mayoria son muy molestas a mi parecer, y a la mayoría de ellas les parezco muy atractivo, ya que según las chiicas mi belleza es casi "divina" si se podría decir así, también soy el vocalista y el guitarrista de una banda de Power Metal llamada Dragonheart, junto con mis amigos Kyo Kusanagi con el bajo, y Iori Yagamicon la guitarra rítmica, y las otras 2 miembros, sí, son mujeres, se llaman Nagisa Aoi y Tamao Suzumi, ellas son de la Academia Astraea Hills, pero nadie sabe nada de esto, debido a que sería muy molesto que me interrumpieran mientras estudio, además soy alguien muy popular, con las chicas se refiere, algo muy molesto para mí, ya que soy alguien que le gusta pasar sus momentos en paz-decía Dave mentalmente.

-¡Cuidado, cuidado Otakinzoku!-decía una chica corriendo a toda máquina.

Era una chica pelinegra, cabello corto, con una banda rosa en su cabello, además se veía algo poco ruda. Dave sabía quec si esquivaba a la chica, terminaría por chocar con alguna pared, en cambio si no se quitaba, él es el que resultaría dañado, por lo que optó por hacerse a un lado, y luego jalarla, tomandola de su estómago, para que perdiera impulso, y a su vez no terminara por chocar con cualquier cosa que estuviera en su camino.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te luxaste un tobillo o alhgo parecido?-preguntaba Dave, el Otakinzoku, apodo que le pusieron por jugar videojuegos y ser un fan del Power Metal.

-E-E-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-reaccionó la chica muy apenada, con sus mejillas sonrrosadas, ya que no sabía como hablar con ese chico que recientemente conocía bien.

-Oye Otakinzoku. Lo siento, sé que nos tocaba juntos, ¿Pero podrías limpiar la zotea tú sólo hoy?-decía la chica a Dave.

-¿Eh?-decía Dave haciéndose el tonto, ya que sólo quería ver que más decía la chica para explicarse por su ausencia al hacer la limpieza.

-Digo... A diferencia de ti, estoy totalmente ocupada. ¡Tengo que prepararme para el próximo encuentro! La limpieza debe dejarse en manos de gente sin nada que hacer. Si entiendes lo que quiero decir-decia a chica enfrente de Dave.

-Bueno, bueno, está bien, haré sólo la limpieza, pero para la próxima me ayudarás sin reclamos, porque después de todo, ya lo dice el viejo y conocido refrán: "Cada loco con su buena sombra que le cobija"-decía Dave.

-Este... creo que así no va el refrán...-decía la chica que estaba enfrente de Dave, llamada Ayumi Takahara.

-¿Ah no? Este... "Al que a buen árbol se arrima, cada uno con su tema"-decía Dave, meintras Ayummi se le quedaba viendo estupefacta.

-Tampoco, ¿Verdad? Este... "Si un loco esta con su cobija, es que el árbol no era lo suficientemente amplio para cubrirlo, pero si de repente se le ocurre cambiar de tema, entonces... Bueno, la idea es esa-decía Dave, aunque a fin de cuentas Ayumi no entendió su refrán.

-Eres raro, aunque sé que quisiste decirme con tu refrán, no te preocupes, para la próxima si te ayudo con la limpieza, nos vemos-decia Ayumi despidiéndose.

Mientras se iba, se podía ver como se estrellaba con una pared, y luego de reanudar su caminata, nuevamente se volvía a estrellar con otra pared.

-Vaya, esa chica sí que realmente es torpe-decía Dave mentalmente con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Ya en la azotea, Dave haciendo el aseo.

-Listo, que bueno que poseo supervelocidad, por lo menos nadie sospecha nada de mí, eso es bueno, esa chica Ayumi Takahara debería ser más considerada con la ayuda que le brindo-decia Dave mientras se disponía a jugar con su PSP (Play Station Portable).

-Vaya tengo nuevos mensajes, haber qué dicen-decía Dave mientras revisaba sus mensajes de E-mail o correo electrónico.

-Bueno, ser considerado el dios de los juegos y el amor es muy complicado, eso debería dejárselo a Cupido y a Afrodita, se supone que soy la reencarnación de Apolo, dios del Sol y la Luz, también soy llamado Guardián del Multiverso, pero eso es por otra razón diferente-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Vaya, este E-mail no lo había leído, debe ser nuevo, haber qué dice: "Querido dios del amor y los juegos, he oído que usted puede conquistar a cualquier mujer. Por si acaso es verdad, tengo a una chica para usted. ¿Qué? ¿Este mensaje suena acaso como un desafío? Si creías que me iba a echatr atrás estás equivocado, Dokuro Skull, creo así dice, así que acepto-decía Dave, aceptando el reto que el E-mail decía supuestamente, ya que Dave no se retractaba de ningún reto que le mandaran o mandasen, aunque Dave sentía que no debió de haberlo aceptado, por un mal presentimeinto.

En ese instante el cielo se oscurece, como si hubiesen juntado las 7 esferas del Dragón para cumplir un deseo, y cae unh rayo justo enfrente de Dave, por la mirada de Dave, pudo darse cuenta que en rayo había una persona, ya que sintió un ki provenir del mismo, símplemente Dave cubrió sus manos para que el polvo no se metiera en sus ojos, y también sosteniéndose fírmemente en el msimo lugar aún con el aire soplando fuertemente, esperando lo que fuera a aparecer, ya que a Dave le habían sucedido cosas similares a éstas anteriormente.

Poco a poco, Dave pudo visualizar a una chica pelinegra con cola de caballo, un adorno en su pelo con forma de cráneo, un traje color violeta muy extraño, y guantes blancos muy largos, como los de Cure Moonlight.

-Gracias por firmar el contrato, Kami-sama-decía la chica que había aparecido enfrente de él.

-¡Ven, vámonos! ¡Para cazar las almas sueltas!-decía la chica, meintras tomaba Dave de la mano, y se lo llevaba junto con él volando.

¡Hey, espera, espera, no te molestes, yo también puedo volar!-decia Dave, meintras seguía a la chica sin saber el motivo por el cuál se lo llevaba, pero cuando dijo "Almas Sueltas", Dave se interesó automáticamente en esta chica.

De vuelta en el salón de clases.

-Um... Cuando dirigí una exploración de amplia variedad, había una respuesta...-decía la chica, meintras su cráneo en su pelo parpadeaba, indicando detectar a un alma suelta.

-Bueno, antes que nada, ¿Dime quién eres?-decía Dave.

-Soy Elucia de Lut Ima. Todos me llaman Elsi. Soy un deminio enviado del infierno, como parte del equipo de almas sueltas -decía la misma.

-¿Demonio? vaya, no me lo esperaba, ¿Y ahora en qué me he metido? Primero Magia, depués alienígenas, y ahora demonios, suopongo que ya venía venir esto, ya nada nuevo me sorprende-decia Dave mentalmente.

-Bueno, ¿Y ese contrato del que hablas, cuándo lo hice?-preguntaba Dave repentinamente.

-Firmaste un contrato con un demonio. Recibiste el contarto, ¿Verdad? De Dokuro, el jefe de la oficina-decia Elsie.

Dave hacia memoris de cuando había firmado un contrato, hasta que recordó el E-mail que recientemente le había llegado.

-Ah, ese E-mail que recibi era el contarto, ahora entiendo-decia Dave.

-Los contratos en el infierno son muy estrictos, entonces tendrás que tener cuidado. Si no cumples con las condiciones, o rompes el contrato sin permiso, el collar se activará y te quitará la cabeza-decía Elsie como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-¿Cuál collar?-preguntaba Dave, entonces Dave notó que en su cuello había un collar de color azul oscuro.

-Supongo que no puedo hacer nada por eso, ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para poder quitarme este collar, o sea, para cumplir el contratro?-preguntaba Dave.

-No te preocupes, para eso me ayudaras a capturar almas sueltas-decía Elsie-.

-Me doy una idea, pero para estar más seguros, ¿Qué es un alma suelta?-preguntaba Dave curioso de lo que la demonio le respondería.

En ese instante el sensor de almas sueltas, que no era nada más ni menos que el prendedor de pelo de Elsie se activa, señalando que había un alma suelta cerca.

-Ahorita te lo muestro, hay un alma suelta cerca-decia Elsie acercandose a la ventana, en donde su sensor había detectado un elma suelta.

-¡A-Aquí viene un alma suelta!-decía Elsie, meintras buscaba entre la gente que observaba, quién podría tener el elma suelta.

Enseguida, Elsie barre alrrededor del lugar para que Dave pueda pasar, tal vez como señal de respeto.

-Ahora, ven por acá, Kami-sama-decía Elsie.

Dave no entendía el porque Elsie la llamaba Kami-sama, él no creía que fuera por el hecho de que descubriera que era la reencarnación del dios Apolo, aún así, ignoró eso.

Dave se acercó a la ventana, para ver quién supuestamente tenía el alma suelta.

-¡Es aquella muchacha de enfernte!-decía Elsie, señalandole a Dave la chica con el alma suelta.

-Esa es, ah... Ella está en mi clase, Ayumi Takahara, creo...-decía Dave.

-Este ki no lo había sentido antes, debe ser el del alma suelta, entonces sí era cierto-decía Dave.

-¿Ki? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntaba Elsie algo confundida.

-El ki es la energía de vida de los seres vivos, cualquier clase de ser vivo posee ki, no importa que tan insignificante sea-decía Dave, explicándole a Elsie su definición del ki.

-Ah, ya veo, es como el Youki demoniaco-decía Elsie.

¿Y esas almas sueltas de dónde vienen?-preguntaba Dave.

-Las almas sueltas que se escaparon del infierno... Almas sueltas. Ellas han venido a la superficie para realizar actos más malévolos-decía Elsie.

-¿Y cómo la capturamos?-preguntaba Dave.

-Bien... No es algo muy simple. Después de todo las almas sueltas se esconden dentro del corazón-decía Elsie.

-¿Dentro del corazón?-preguntaba Dave interesado.

-Sí, es por eso que nosotras las demonios necesitamos de un "compañero" humano. En otras palabras, tienes que tomar su lugar en el corazón-decía Elsie.

-O en palabras más simples, quieres que haga que se enamore de mí-decía Dave.

-Exactamente, después de todo la mejor forma de llenar los vacíos del corazón, es el amor-decía Elsie.

-Me lleva el chanfle, tenía que ser algo como eso, pero si no hago algo al respecto, no me podré quitar este collar guillotina, supongo que tendré que capturar su corazón, pues no me queda de otra, aunque también eso de capturar su corazón es un arma de doble filo, aún así , tengo que hacer algo, no puedo dejar a una mujer en apuros, además también es por lo que dice el muy viejo y conocidio refrán: : "El que no arriesga, es la vencida"-decía Dave confundiendo a Elsie.

-¿Así va el refrán? Yo creo que estás algo equivocado...-decía Elsie con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿De verdad? Haber, haber... "A la tercera no gana"-decía Dave, haciendo que a Elsie le salgan en esta ocasión 3 gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

-Tampoco, ¿Verdad?... "El que no gana, es porque perdió 3 veces, y como se arriesgo a... Bueno, al idea es esa-decia Dave resignado, mientras Elsie ahora tenía 6 gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

-Como sea, creo saber lo que quisiste decirme... Bueno, tal vez no, pero aún así parece que quieres ayudarme con mi trabajo, de verdad te lo agradezco-decia Elsie agradecida.

-No hay por dónde, después de todo necesitas de mi ayuda, te la daré gratuitamente, este collar no me molesta en lo más mínimo-decía Dave.

-Me pregunto si este chico es bipolar o algo así-decía Elsie mentalmente con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Te lo agradezco, es un alivio, ya que en realidad es un contrato doble-decia Elsie apenada.

-¿Un contrato doble?-preguntaba Dave.

-Sí, si te hubieras negado, por compensación hubiera muerto junto contigo-decía Elsie tristemente.

-Ya veo, eso significa que te debes de alegrar, no dejaré mi responsabilidad, después de todo yo me metí en este lío por mis propias manos-decía Dave desinteresadamente.

Minutos después, en el patio de la escuela, donde entrenaban para la competición, en el Club de atletismo.

-Kami-sama, ¿Cómo piensas capturar el corazón de Ayumi-chan?-preguntaba Elsie curiosamente.

-Bueno, de todas las chicas con las que he salido, Ayumi parece ser del tipo de chica con carácter fuerte y personalidad torpe, si le hiciera de su entrenador, estaría muy cerca de ella, y también de animador, creo que sería lo más sensato para acercarme a ella-decía Dave.

Minutos después.

Dave llevaba consigo pancartas muy grandes, que decían: "Buena suerte, Ayumi Takahara" y cosas similares, al verlas Ayumi tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza, y puede que por algún otro motivo escondido.

Enseguida Ayumi llegó con el propósito de golpearle por tal atrevimiento, pero se sorprendió de que Dave fuera capaz de esquivar todos los golpes dados a una velocidad increíble.

-Si te preguntas el porque puedo esquivar todos tus golpes, es porque jugar videojuegos no es lo único que hago, también entreno Artes Marcielas, mi "primo", o más bien decir, mi Tío me esneñó su estilo de Artes Marciales a los 6 años de edad, después, fui creando mi propio estilo de pelea con los estilos de pelea que fui aprendiendo de mis amigos y conocido, así que no te sorprendas si de repente te llego por la espelda y hago un buen avance-decía Dave.

-Bueno, no importa, ¡Oye, Otakinzoku! Oye tú, ¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué vienen esas pancartas tan embarazosas?-preguntaba Ayumi con muy mal humor, por si ya se habrán dado cuenta.

-Habrá un torneo muy pronto, así que vine a animarte...-decía Dave, lo que no esperaba es que quisiera ahorcarllo, pero pudo esquivar a tiempo la trampa, para evitar el estrangulamiento.

-Es decir ¿Qué estás vengándote de mí por lo de hacerte limpiar la azotea sólo, no?-decía Ayumi enfrentándolo cara a cara.

-Oye, que no has oído de que "La venganza nunca es buena... ¿Cómo seguía?-decía Dave, ya que no se acordaba de la frase completa.

-¿Mata el alma y la envenena?-decía Ayumi, completando la frase de Dave.

-Eso, eso, eso, eso-decía Dave, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Bueno, si no es por venganza, creo que te creo, pero si sigues con lo mismo te mato-decia Ayumi por decir, mientras se iba.

-Kami-sama, ¿Seroro esto marcha bien?-preguntaba Elsie preocupada.

-No te peocupes, esa fue una reacción normal, si sigo de esta forma, lograré que me aprecie cada vez más, sólo sigue mirando y te darás cuenta por ti misma-decía Dave.

A la amñana siguiente.

Dave había traído parcartas aún más embarazosas, y lo que para Ayumi otro sonrojo en su cara.

-Oye, te he dicho que lod ejes, ¿No?-decía Ayumi gritando con venas saltadas en la cabeza.

-Vamos, no te enojes, es para apoyarte-decía Dave, sin que Ayumi pudiera convencerse de lo que hacía Dave.

A la mañana siguiente.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Una pancarta y una banderola son lo mismo!-decia Ayumi, al ver que Dave en vez de traer pancartas, trajo banderolas, pero que eras del tamaño de un edificio.

Al día siguiente.

Dave en esta ocasión trajo banderas que decían: "Con amor, Ayumi",.

-Rayos, me doy por vencida-decía Ayumi, pero con la cara tod roja, yéndose del lugar

-¿Seguro que el plan está funcionando?-preguntaba Elsie.

-Tú no te preocupes, esa reacción indica que se irá enamorando cada vez de mí, además tuve que seguir esta estrategia porque Ayumi no es del tipo de chica que se deje guiar por las apariencias o el físico de alguien, por lo que al principio sí será algo difícil conquistarla, pero con toda la experiencia que tengo, seguro que lo hago muy pronto-decía Dave.

-Ya veo, entiendo, sin duda tienes mucha experiencia en esto de las citas, ¿Verdad?-decía Elsie.

-Sí, es mucho trabajo tener que aguantar a esas chicas, pero siem´pre me siguen a todos lados-decía Dave.

-¿A quiénes te refieres?-preguntaba Elsie.

-A mis guardianas, son unas chicas de secundaria que siempre vienen a visitarme, que bueno que hoy no vinieron, estaría en graves problemas si me ven haciendo estas cosas embarazosas-decía Dave algo apenado.

-¿Eh? Kami-sama, ¿A dónde vás?-preguntaba Elsie, mientras veía que Dave se iba.

-Voy al baño, hay me cuidas el changarro-decía Dave.

-E-Está bien, no te tardes-decía Elsie apenada-¿Qué habrá querido decir con changarro?-decía Elsie mentalmente con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Cuando estaba por irse Dave al baño, escuchó muy de lejor la conversación qie Ayumi iba a atener con unas sempais, junto con Elsie.

-¡Un momento, Ayumi!-decia uan de sus sempais.

-¿Qué pasa, sempai?-preguntaba Ayumi.

-Nada de "¿Qué pasa?"-decía otra de sus sempais.

-Se supone que las de segundo teien que esperar y corres después de nosotras, ¿Verdad?-decía una de sus sempais.

-Lo siento muchísimo. Pero no queda mucho antes del torneo y...-decía Ayumi, pero es interrumpida por otra de sus sempais.

-¿Lo has oído? Se piensa que es ya una del equipo. ¿No te estás poniendo un poco engreída? Y eso que sólo conseguiste un buen tiempo uan vez de casualidad-decía una de sus sempais.

-Disculpes, ¡Por favor, dénse prisa con mi castigo!-decía Ayumi.

-¡vueltas al circuito! ¡20 vueltas al circuito!-decía una de sus sempais.

Mientras con Dave y Elsie.

-Qué crueldad. Parece que no importa en que mundo estés, siempre hay malas sempais-decía Elsie molesta, por lo que había visto.

-No te preocupes, esas sempais sólo están celosas de Ayumi, si Ayumi entrena un poco más, podrá incluso sobrepasar su tiempo récord-decía Dave.

Minutos después, una vez que Ayumi terminó de dar las 20 vueltas al circuito.

2 de las amigas de Ayumi se acercaron, para ver si ya terminó con su castigo.

-¡Buen trabajo! Parece que las sempais ya se han ido a casa. Son muy crueles, ¿Verdad?-decía una de las amigas de Ayumi.

-No, no pasa nada-decía Ayumi, que había quedado agotada por las 20 vueltas, y ahora estaba tiarda en el piso por agotameinto.

-Y hablando de crueles, ¿Dénde esta el Otakinzoku?-preguntaba una de las amigas de Ayumi.

-Aquí estoy-decía Dave habiendo llegado inmediatamente.

-Vaya, ¿En dónde estabas?-decía una de las amigas de Ayumi.

-Haciendo mis necesidades fisiológicas-decía Dave.

Ninguna de las 2 entendió que fue lo que quiso decir con eso.

-Bueno, dejando a un lado eso, Takahara, ¿Estás bien déjandote hacer eso?-preguntaba Dave a Ayumi.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? No es de tu incumbencia-decía Ayumi.

-Sé que no lo es, pero me preocupa, ¿Es porque no has vuelto a repetir el tiempo récord? Perodón, es que terminé escuchando lo que hablabas con tus sempais-decía Dave disculpándose.

-Bueno, es que por alguna razón no he podido mejorar, ni yo misma sé la razón por la cuál no he mejorado-decía Ayumi tristemente.

-Si ese es el caso, yo tengo un entrenamiento que seguramente te ayudará en tu entrenamiento para volverte aún más rápida de lo que eres ahora-decía Dave como si nada.

-¿En serio? ¿No em estás tomando el pelo, Otakinzoku?-preguntaba Ayumi.

-No, ¿Cómo crees? Además, aunque no lo sepas, yo en la secundaria era parte del club de Atletismo, pero terminé por salirme porque me aburrió, nadie podía competir con mi velocidad, te lo digo porque este entrenamiento que pienso hacer contigo, lo había probado anteriormente conmigo, y créeme, los resultados son muy satisfactorios-decía Dave.

-Bueno, creo esté bien probar algo nuevo, pero escúchame bien, si me estás tomando el pelo, me la pagarás muy caro, ¿Eh? Ahora, muéstrame en que consiste ése entrenamiento del que me hablabas-decía Ayumi.

-Lo primero que debes hacer es ponerte pesas en las piernas y pantorrillas-decía Dave.

-¿Pesas?-decía Ayumi.

-Sí, pesas, de esas que usan los Arte marcialistas para aumentar su fuerza, de seguro te preguntaras porque quiero que te pongas pesas en las piernas y pantorrilas, pues es para que la fuerza de tus piernas aumente, si te acostumbras al peso de las mismas, notarás la diferencia en un para de días, una vez que acabes el entrenamiento te las podrás quitar-decía Dave.

-Vaya, nunca me paso por la mente aumentar la fuerza de mis piernas, para así por consiguiente aumentara mi velocidad, no parece ser una mala idea, la tromaré en cuenta-decía Ayumi.

A la amñana siguiente.

Dave había traído banderas que decían: "Tú puedes, con amor Ayumi".

Varios se preguntaban porquie tenían que ser llamativos con los globos de calavera encima de las banderas.

Ayumi en cambio de enojarse, estaba alegre, además estaba a punto de probar el método de entrenamiento que Dave le sugirió.

-Vaya, falta 1 mes para el día del Torneo de Atletismo, ¿Verdad? ¿crees que el entrenamiento que le sugeriste dará frutos?-preguntaba Elsie a Dave.

-No te preocupes, ese entrenamiento me sirvió a mí, también le servira a Takahara, rayos, por estar ayudándola, no he podido ir con mis conpañeros a practicar mis canciones, si no hago algo, mis manos se vana a oxidar si no las uso-decía Dave.

En ese momento, Ayumi que estaba corriendo apenas como podía, debido a el ´psdo extra de las pesas, al saltar la valla, estaba por caesre estrepitósamente en el suelo, pero Dave a unja velocidad increíble salió al rescate a salvarla, inmediatamente cangándola en sus brazos.

-¿Q-Q-Qué estás haciendo?-decía Ayumi la ver quién era el que la había salvado, mientras agitaa las manos y trataba de safarse de Dave.

-Oye, deja de ser imprudente, saltar las vallas con ese peso para ti es imposible ahora, deberías primero acostumbrarte al peso extra que tienen tus piernas-decía Dave.

-Pero...-decía Ayumi, pero es interrumpida por Dave.

-Sin peros, tienes que acostumbrarte al peso extra de tus piernas, una vez hecho, puedes avanzar al siguiente nivel, pero para estar más seguro que no cometerás otra imprudencia, creo voy a estar vigilando tu progreso-decía Dave.

1 mes después.

Ayumi estaba en perfecta condición, sus velocidad se había triplicado, y su confianza estaba más alta que nunca.

-Dave, gracias por el regalo, además sin ti no hubiera podido llegar tan lejos-decía Ayumi agradecida por el regalo que el dio Dave, la cuál era una cesta con frutas para su entrenamiento, y también por todo lo que Dave había estado haciendo por ella, cambiando los tratos que ha tenido con él, ahora llamándolo por su nombre.

-No hay por dónde, sólo necesitabas un empujoncito para que siguieras adelante, por cierto, siempre heb querido preguntarte, ¿La vez que saltaste la valla fue para hacerte pasar que te lesionaste?-preguntaba Dave.

-¿P-Por qué lo preguntas?-decía Ayumi algo nerviosa.

-Es que pareciera que planeabas hacer todo eso desde el principio, también lo digo porque no te ataste el pelo, siempre que te lo atas, quiere decir que vas a corren en serio-decía Dave.

-Eres muy observador. Pensaba que era mejor así. Creía que las sempais tenían razón. En aquel entonces sólo conseguí correr rápido alguna vez cuando sensei nos estaba mirándonos, y por eso me puso en el equipo titular, pero gracias a ti lo logré, es más superé mi récord, ahora puedo correr a esa velocidad con suma facilidad. Estuve practicando constantemente, y gracias a que estuviste supervisándome, mi tiempo logró mejorar, e incluso pude superarlo. En un principio pensaba que era mejor que no participara en el Torneo, pero ahora pienso que estoy listísima para cualquier cosa que me venga-decía Ayumi muy alegre.

-Vaya, estás de muy buen humor, pero quiero que sepas que no importa en qué lugar termines por estar, al final de cuentas siempre serás la primera dentro de mi corazón-deciá Dave con una sonrisa radiante.

Esto hizo que Ayumi se sonrojara fuertemente, y el esppíritu suelto empezara a salirse un poco, alg de lo que Elsie se pudo dar cuenta, qién estaba escondida en unos arbustos.

-¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! No digas cosas tan embarazosas, además últimamante me has estado animando de una forma rara-decía Ayumi, golpeando a Dave algo avergonzada.

Una vez que Ayumi se detuviera, pudo notar unos tenis, un regalo extra de Dave en la cesta de frutas de Dave.

-Oye... ¿Vendrás a animarme también mañana?preguntaba Ayumi con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Desde luego, ya sabes que nunca faltoa mis promesas-decía Dave.

-Gracias-decía Ayumi, mientras instintivamente besaba a Dave el los labios, en seguida el espíritu fugitivo que estaba en el interior de Ayumi no pudo quedarse por mucho tiempo dentro de ella, y escapó de su cuerpo.

-¡Ha aparecido!-decía Elsie, entonces, Elsie hizo aparecer una especie de vasija la cuál aunmentó de tamaño, y lanzó un rayo que atrapó al espíritu fugitivo, el espíritu fugitivo dio algo de batalla, pero al final no pudo hacer nada para defenderse, y por fin pudo ser capturado.

-¡Coseguido! ¡Espíritu fugitvo capturado!-decía Elsie muy alegre de haber atrapado su primer espíritu fugitivo.

Después de haber terminado el Torneo de Ateltismo.

-¿Qué te parece? ¡He ganado!-decía Ayumi habiendo ganado uan medalla de oro al ser el primer lugar.

-Fue increíble-decía una de las amigas de Ayumi.

-Oye Ayimi. No te pongas engreída sólo por haber ganado una carrera-decía una de sus sempais, junto con las tras 2, que habían llegado repentinamente.

-¡fue suerte! ¡Pura casualidad!-decía otra de las sempais.

Pero en cambio, la tercera de las sempais la elogió, poniéndole un broche en su ropa.

-Oye, ¿Por qué la elogiaste?-preguntaba una de las sempais a su compañera, que no entendía el por qué había elogiado a Ayumi.

-Me acaba de elogiar-decía Ayumi algo desconcertada, pero a la vez feliz.

-Takahara. Felicidades por la victoria-decía Dave, meintras seguía tocando su Fender Stratocarter roja.

Ayumi se quedó unos segundos callada, hasta que de repente habló.

-Dave, puedes llamarme Ayumi, no tienes porque ser tan formal, además compartimos algo especial ayer, estamos en confianza-decía Ayumi algo nerviosa.

-¡Ayumi!-decía hablándole una de sus amigas.

-La entrevista para el club de periodismo, ¿No?-decía Ayumi, mientras que su amiga asentía.

-Dave, nos vemos después, pero antes de irme, quería saber si puedo invitarte a una cita-decía algo nerviosa Ayumi.

-Por mi no hay probema-decía Dave.

-Qué bien, bueno, nos vemos después-deciá Ayumi mientras se iba a la entrevista del club de periodismo.

-Se supone que Ayumi perdió todos los recuerdos del tiempo en que tratábamos de capturar al espíritu. Pero por loq ue veo, recuerda todo, esto va a ser un problema, pero bueno, sé que puedo hacer algo al respecto, tendré que platicar con Elsie sobre este asunto-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Por cierto, ¿Y Elsie en dónde se habrá metido?-se pregubntaba Dave en voz alta.

-¡Oye, Otakinzoku! ¿Qué es esto?-preguntaba uno de sus compañeros de clase.

-¿Dónde la tenías escondida?-preguntaba otro de sus compañeros.

Dave se perguntaba a qué se referían sus compañeros, hasta que llegó la demonio por la que preguntaba Dave.

-Hola a todos. Me he transferido aquí hoy y me llamo Elsie McDougal. ¡Espero que sean amables conmigo y mi Onii-sama, Dave!-decía Elsie alégremente, presentándose a sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

-Rayos, presiento que este escenario dará lugar a más problemas en mi supuesta vida normal-decía Dave mentalmente, con un ligero dolor de cabeza mental.


	2. Capítulo 2: Nueva hermana en la familia

Capítulo 2: Nueva hermana en la familia McDougal. Una chica muy difícil.

-¿Eres la hermana de McDougal?-decía una de sus compañeras.

-¡Eres muy linda!-decía uno de sus compañeros, mientras Elsie se sonrojaba de verguenza por el comentario.

-¿Elsie es tu verdadero nombre?-preguntaba otra de sus compañeros.

-¡Parece una muñeca!-decía otra de sus compañeras.

-¿Qué estará tramando Elsie al hacerse pasar por mi hermana? Ahora que lo pienso, nunca supe en dónde se encontraba mi verdadera hermana biológica, lo último que recuerdo que me dijieron, es que se encuentra en una posada llamada Hinata, pero bueno-decía Dave pensando, mientras tocaba su Fendrer Stratocaster Roja.

-Oye, ¿Eres realmente su hermana?-preguntaba un chico.

-¡Sí! ¡Soy su hermana demoniaca!-decía Elsie dulcemente.

-Seguro estarás arrepentida de ser su hermana-decía el joven.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir?-preguntaba Elsie molesta por la pregunta que le hicieron-Kam-... ¡Mi hermano es sorprendente! Sólo esrepa... ¡Pronto todas las chicas en el mundo estarán detrás de mi hermano!-decía Elsie sin medir sus palabras.

El comentario que dijo Elsie sacó de onda a Dave, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, mientras todos los estudiantes se quedaban impresionados, de que según haría algo así.

-Otakinzoku, espero que no hagas eso, puedes ser un otaku de los videojuegos y un fan del Metal, pero aún sigues siendo popular por tu manera de ser, no nos quites las chicas-decían los hombres, rogándoles piedad a Dave.

-Oigan, está bien que me guste salir en citas con chicas, pero con todas es demasiado para mí, no soy una máquina de amor imparable-decía Dave con 4 gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

Una vez que terminara la clase.

-¡Kami-sama, por favor espere! Todavía no sé donde ir en el mundo humano-decía Elsie.

-¿Piensas quedarte en mi casa? Si mi Tío te ve, va a malinterpretar las cosas-decía Dave con un dolor de cabeza.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba Elsie confundida.

-Porque con todas las personas que están viviendo conmigo, ya son muchas-decía Dave.

-¿Y por qué viven muchas personas en tu casa?-preguntaba Elsie curiosa.

-Digamos que sucedieron muchas cosas, y todas esas personas terminaron viviendo en mi casa por obra del destino-decía Dave sin una mejor forma de cómo explicarlo.

-Pero aún así, necesito vivir contigo para...-decía Elsie.

-Sí, sí, sí, para atrapar las almas fugitivas, déjame ver qué puedo hacer para convencer a mi Tío Rugal-decía Dave.

Ya en la mansión Bernstein.

Tanto Dave y Elsie habían llegado a la Mansión de Rugal Bernstein, Tío de Dave, el cuál recibió a su sobrino de una forma que las familias normales no harían con las demás.

Lanzándole un Kaiser Wave, una ola de energía potente, similar al Hadouken, pero más poderosa y rápida, en serio, no todas las familias tienen mienbros que puedan lanzar poderes de sus manos.

-¡Kami-sama!, ¿Qué le estás haciendo?-preguntaba Elsie molesta.

-Tío, ¿Por qué me atacaste con un Kaiser Wave?-preguntaba Dave algo molesto,.

-Eso es por no regresar temprano a casa, recuerdas que teníamos entrenamiento, ¿Verdad?-decía Rugal Bernstein, aunque se extrañó por como la chica había llamado a su sobrino Kami-sama, pero bueno.

-Rayos, es verdad, perdón por no haberme acordado Tío-decía Dave disculpándose.

-Por cierto, ¿Quién es la chica que te acompaña? ¿No me digas que vas a empezar a atraer más chicas frecuentemente. Sabes que ya tenemos demasiados espacios ocupados por culpa de tus "princesas", y cuando digo princesas, me refiero a Lum, Ayeka y Lala, la hermana menor de Ayeka, Sasami, Nana y Momo, además de Ryoko, y también Kiyone y Mihoshi, y ni qué decir de Washú, y Miharu del Planeta Seiren, de verdad que te perjudicó el absorber el karma de ese chico Ataru Moroboshi, quién hubiera dicho que ese chico tenía tan mala suerte, y para peor caso, tuviste que haber absorbido toda esa mala suerte por accidente, de ser así, ahora entiendo porque te están pasando todos estos acontecimeintos-decía Rugal empezando a reír por lo bajo, lo que hizo a Dave molestarse aún más de su modo de actuar.

-Sí, tienes razón Tío, no sé en que pensaba en aquél entonces, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo ayudado, aún si pago el precio de toda su mala suerte-decía Dave nostálgico.

-Este... gusto en conocerlo, me llamo Elsie, y soy su nieta ilegítima-decía la misma.

En ese momento, Dave no sabía qué pasaba por la mente de Elsie.

-Ya deja de bromear, puedo saber que este giro de los acontecimientos se debe al mal karma que Dave absorbió en su cuerpo hace 3 años, cuando conoció a Lum, así que debo suponer que Elsie-chan, debes estar relacionada con esto-decía Rugal como si nada.

-¿Y cómo puede estar tan seguro?-preguntaba Elsie curiosa.

-Por las amigas de Dave que se están quedando a vivir en mi casa, Lala, Nana y Momo, las princesas del Planeta Deviluke, Lum, la princesa del Planeta Oniboshi, y Ayeka y Sasami,las princesas del Planeta Yurai, Kiyone y Mihohi, 2 agentes espaciales de la Polocía Galáctica, Ryoko, una Pirata espacial, y Miharu, una chica del Planeta Serien, así como Koyomi y Tomoka, de la Agencia de tiempo-espacio, y sin mencionar todas las demás chicas que están interesadas en tí, ¿Desde cuándo empezaste a formar tu propio Harem? No sabía que mi sobrino fuera esa clase de persona, saber, quisiera negarlo, pero te tengo un poco de envidia-decía Rugal con una risa fingida.

-No es como si quisiera tener un Harem , a fin de cuentas ese fue el Plan de Momo, para el cuál, según ella, claro está, todos podamos ser felices, aunque lo dudo-decía Dave.

-Supongo que te habrás imaginado el porque Momo-chan planeó esto para ti, ¿No es así?-decía Rugal.

-Sí, lo sé, es por mi pequeño problema relacionado con la Luna Llena, Luna Azul y Luna Roja-decía Dave.

-Deberías estar agradecido con esa chica que se tomara todo ese tiempo para hacer esto por ti-decía Rugal.

-Sí, pero con lo del Harem creo que sí se pasó un poco-decía Dave algo pensativo.

-Kami-nii-sama, ¿De qué habla tu tío?-preguntaba Elsie interesada.

-De algo que padezco, y está relacionado con las fases de la Luna-decía Dave.

-¿Y qué podría ser?-preguntaba Elsie interesada.

-Pues, antes de que te lo diga, tienes que saber unas cosas sobre mí, puedo parecer completamente humano, pero no lo soy-decía Dave.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué acaso no eres humano?-pregfuntaba Elsie realmente sorprenmdida por este descubrimiento.

-Así es, en realidad formo parte de 2 razas alienígenas importantes en el Universo, parte de mi sangre es de una familia de alienígenas conocida como Saiayín, su Planeta era conocido como Vegita, explotó en mil pedazos hace mucho tiempo, la característica que distingue a esta raza, es que en su trasero llevan una cola de mono, además cada vez que sufren una herida de muerte, si se recuperan, su poder aumenta considerablemente, la otra familia alienígena a la que pertenezco es conocida como Kriotonianos, vivíeron en un Plateta llamado Kriptón, sus habilidades son disparar rayos láser por los ojos, aliento de hielo, volar y sus poderes provienen del mismo Sol, son como un campo radiactivo, ese Planeta explotó hace mucho tiempo también, su raza está en peligro de extinción, al igual que los Saiayín, mi Padre fue un Saiayín, su nombre era Johnatan McDougal, y mi madre era una Kriptoniana, se llamaba Adela Bernstein, la hermana adoptiva de mi Tío Rugal-decía Dave.

-Ya veo, poe eso me resultaba extraño que fueras muy fuerte para una persona normal-decía Elsie pensativa.

-También soy la reencarnación de un dios, Apolo, el dios del Sol y la Luz, para ser más exactos, también soy conocido como el Guardián del Multiverso-decía Dave.

-Lo otro que debes saber, es que tengo "El Disturbio de la Sangre" y "El Gen Dabólico", también conocido como Gen del Diablo-decía Dave.

-¿Gen del Diablo? No sé porque, pero eso último lo he escuchado en una parte, pero no me acuerdo dónde-decía Elsie pensando.

-Me doy una idesa de lo que es el Gen Diabólico, ¿Pero qué es el Disturbio de la Sangre?-decía Elsie curiosa.

-Es una tansformación física y psicológica, los cambios físicos más notables son cambio de color de pelo y piel, y de personalidad-decía Dave.

-Ah, o sea, que ocure muy a menudo-decía Elsie.

-El problema que te voy a platicar tiene que ver con el didturbio de la sangre, es que me descontrolo en las noches de Luna Llena, especialmente en noches de Luna Azul y Luna Roja, y aparentemente lo único que puede calmarme es el sexo-decía Dave como si nada, haciendo sonrojar a Elsie por lo último que dijo.

-¿Sexo? ¿Cómo puedes decir esa última palabra como si no fuera la gran cosa? ¿Acaso ya has pasado por eso?-preguntaba Elsie.

-Pues, sí, en una Luna Llena, en donde no era consciente de mis actos, en los que terminé por dejar embarazadas a Ayeka, Ryoko, Lum y Miharu-decía Dave.

-¿Embarazadas? ¿Y te vas a hacer responsable?-preguntaba Elsie.

-Sí, aunque no supe lo que haya pasado, siento que soy responsable de todo lo que pasó, por eso creo que está bien hacerme responsable, después de todo no quiero que algo así se vuelva a repetir-decía Dave.

-Ya veo, supongo que por lo mimo es el supuesto harem que esa chica Momo quiere hacerte-decía Elsie.

-Sí, pero sinceramente, no sé si sea una buena idea-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Ven, te voy a presentar a las demás, antes de que empiezen a pensar mal de nosotros-decía Dave a Elsie.

-¿Y por qué harían eso?-preguntaba Elsie.

-Es que siempre que me relaciono con una chica, estas "amigas mías", si se les puede llamar así se ponen extermadamente celosas, así que deberías tener cuidado si te acercas mucho a mí-decía Dave.

-Ah, entiendo, si quieres te hago de comer, debes estar hambriento, también haré la limpieza-decía Elsie.

-Claro, sería un honor-decía Dave.

Entonces, Dave juntó a todas sus amigas conocidas para presentarles a Dave y contarles sobre su situación actual.

-Bueno chicas, como ustedes saben, ha llegado un nuevo meimbro en la familia, su nombre es Elucia de Lut Ima, sólo llámenla Elsie-decía Dave.

-Elsie, ellas son Lum Invader, Ayeka Jurai, Sasami Jurai, Ryoko Hakubi, Kiyone Makibi, Mihoshi Kuramitsu, Washu, Miharu Sena Kanaka, Tomoka Lana Jude, Koyomi Hare Nanaka, Lala Satalin Deviluke, Momo Belia Deviluke y Nana Astar Deviluke, las demás son amigas de la infancia y conocidas, Kirie Kojima, Akane Mishima, Shizuku Sango, Mikoto Kondo, Kaede Sakura, Sohara Mitsuki, Ikaros, Nymph, Astraea, también tengo muchas otras amigas, en especial Index, Asia, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia e Irina, pero no están aquí en este momento-decía Dave, presentando a todas sus amigas y algunas de sus amigas de la infancia a Elsie.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlas, espero que nos llevemos bien-decía Elsie saludando a todas.

-Vaya, vaya, trajiste una nueva chica a la casa, como siempre, ahora que es lo que pasó, ¿Otra alienígena que se queda? ¿Una esclava? ¿O es acaso algo diferente?-preguntaba Ryoko curiosa.

-¿Es eso cierto, Dave-sama?-preguntaba Ayeka, primera Princesa del Planeta Jurai.

-Cariño, ¿No te es suficiente conmigo? Siempre tienes que traer chicas nuevas, y sé que no tengo la resistencia suficiente para pasar una noche contigo, ya que me termino cansando antes de que termines de hacer lo que haces, pero te aseguro que yo sola soy más que suficiente-decía Lum, no sabiendo cómo convencer a Dave.

-Dave, ¿Qué es lo que pasó en esta ocasión?-preguntaba Miharu, curiosa como siempre, las demás asentían junto con ella.

-Pues verán, Elsie se está haciendo pasar por mi hermana para que podamos cazar Espíritus Fugitivos o Prófugos-decía Dave.

-¿Espíritus Fugitivos? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntaba Washú curiosa, ya que quería saber sobre el embrollo y asunto en el que Dave se había metido.

-Son almas que se escaparon del infierno, y ahora como hice un contrato con Elsie, accidentalmente por supuesto, y como yo tengo que hacer el trabajo, pues no hay de otra, además los Espíritus Fugitivos o Prófugos se esconden en el corazón de las chicas-decía Dave.

-¿Cómo que hiciste un contrato con ella?-preguntaba Lala curiosa, imaginándose que Dave quería ampliar su hárem, si se podía llamar así.

-Bueno, Elsie es un demonio, y es que en un principio no sabía que era un contrato, me llegó un correo en mi PSP de un aparente reto, lo malo es que no lo era, yo lo malinterpreté y sin pensarlo acepté, pero jamás pensé que terminaría metiéndome en este embrollo-decía Dave.

-¿Y cómo es eso de que los Espíritus Fugitivos se esconden en el corazón de las chicas?-preguntaba Momo interesada-Si es lo que me imagino, será muy benéfico para el hárem de Dave-sama, debo de conocer a las chicas que estén cerca de Dave-sama en la preparatoria-decía Momo mentalmente, babeando por lo emocionada que estaba.

-Bueno, al parecer se esconden en el corazón de las chicas, para que sus problemas salgan a flote junto con sus inseguridades, además sus personalidades se ven afectadas, a decir verdad quiero ayudar a las chicas que tengan Espíritus Fugitivos, y para eso tengo que llenar el vacío en sus corazones-decía Dave.

-¿Y para sacar a esos Espíritus, o sea, llenar el vacío en los corazones de las chicas, qué es lo que tienes que hacer?-preguntaba Momo, ya que tenía una idea de lo que Dave hacía.

-Para llenar el vacío en sus corazones, lo más recomendable es el amor, por lo que tengo que hacer que las víctimas con Espíritus Fugitivos se enamoren de mí, además si no lo hago, este collar guillotina se activará y me cortará la cabeza, y como fue un doble contrato, Elsie moriría conmigo, aparte no quiero morir, no todavía, ya que muero por lo del contrato, o muero por que me consideren un mujeriego que le gusta coquetear con toda mujer en su camino, cualquiera que fuere la razón todavía no moriré-decía Dave.

-Vaya, más problemas, supongo que no tenemos de otra que apoyarlo, ¿Verdad?-decía Ayeka, las demás asentían.

-Pero antes que nada, ¿De verdad quieres ser mi hermana menor?-preguntaba Dave a Elsie.

-Sí, por favor déjame ser tu hermana menor-decía Elsie.

-¿Qué tan lejos llegarías para ser mi hermana menor?-preguntaba Dave.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntaba Elsie confundida.

-Pues primero, para que fueras mi hermana de verdad, tendrías que tener la misma sangre que yo, pero también da el caso de que hay hermanos que no son de la misma sangre, por lo que...-seguía Dave diciendo, pero es interrumpido por Elsie, que le muerde el dedo, y al instante le saca una considerable cantidad de sangre, para después tragársela por la boca.

-Ahora tenemos la misma sangre-decía Elsie sonrojada.

-Cielos santo, no era nacesario hacer eso, también eres una chica moe, supongo que puedes ser mi hermana menor después de todo, pero ahora que te tragaste mi sangre, espero que nada malo vaya a pasar-decía Dave preocupado.

-¿Por?-preguntaba Elsie.

-Hay una leyenda en el Monte Olimpo que dice que el que beba la sangre de un dios, se podría convertir en uno, pero como eres un demonio, serías mitad diosa, mitad demonio. Aparte, supongo que te acuerdas de lo del Disturbio de la Sangre y El Gen Diabólico, podría darte a ti en cualquier momento, así que deberíamos estar alertas-decía Dave.

-Sí-decía Elsie.

-Disculpen, voy a ir a bañarme, necesito un buen baño para relajarme-decía Dave.

Una vez en el baño.

-Rayos, de verdad es muy persistente, sólo espero que no haga algo de lo que me haga arrepentirme-decía Dave, refiriéndose a Elsie.

En eso, hay un corte de luz, y Dave siente en su espalda unos pechos, Dave pensó que podría ser alguien que conocía, pero cuando regresó la luz, se llevó la sorpresa de que era Elsie la que estaba con él en la bañera.

-Elsie, ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? No sabía que te interesaba de esa forma, si las demás ven lo que hiciste, estarás en graves problemas-decía Dave ruborizado, y algo nervioso.

-N-No lo malinterpretes, esto lo hago por haber destruido casi por completo la casa de tu Tío, y también por darte comida no apta para la raza Saiayín y Kriptoniana, ni para la especie humana-decía Elsie triste.

-No importa, me sorprende que seas tan parecida a Lala en ese sentido, muy inocente-decía Dave pensativo.

-Y para compensarte, creí que si por lo menos te fregaba el trasero sería más que suficiente-decía Elsie.

-No es necesario, no hay que ser tan atrevida, no tienes por qué molestarte-decía Dave sonrojándose a más no poder por lo que decía Elsie.

-Por cierto, si vamos a ser compañeros debe haber confianza enter nosotros, ya te dije la mayoría de las cosas con lo referente a mí, ahora te toca a ti contarme sobre ti-decía Dave.

-Bueno, si quieres saberlo, tengo una hermana mayor. Ella destaca en todo lo que hace. Un verdadero demonio enter los demonios... Pero... Yo era todo lo contario... Pegada a la limpieza como deber de cada día... Así que cuando fui seleccionada para el Equipo de Almas Prófugas. Yo estaba tan feliz, que podría haber muerto. Quiero decir. ¡Finalmente tuve la oportunidad de hacer el trabajo de un demonio!-decía Elsie feliz.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres ser tan poderosa como tu hermana mayor?-preguntaba Dave curioso.

-Sí, por supuesto, desearía ser un orgullo para mi hermana mayor-decía Elsie.

-Sabes, yo puedo entrenarte si quieres, mi Tío Rugal me enseñó todo lo que sabe sobre Artes Marciales, además de las Artes Marciales que aprendí de mis amigos, ¿Que opinas? ¿Te animas a entrarle a mi entrenamiento especial?-preguntaba Dave a Elsie.

-¿Estás seguro que con ese entrenamiento podré ser tan fuerte como mi hermana mayor?-preguntaba Elsie confusa, pero a la vez esperanzada que que fuera cierto lo que dice Dave.

-Eso depende de la fuerza de voluntad que tengas, y de lo que estés dispuesta a dar en el entrenameinto, ¿Esás dispuesta a aceptar mi entrenamiento?-preguntaba Dave.

-Sí, si puedo llegar a ser tan fuerte como mi hermana mayor, entonces acepto el entrenamiento-decía Elsie decidida.

-Entonces, que empiece el entremameito-decía Dave orgulloso.

Dave se había llevado a Elsie a la Habitación del Tiempo, en el Universo del Dragón, Tierra para que el tiempo fuera menos.

Al día siguiente, 4 horas después del entrenamiento, tiempo real.

-¿Qué tal te pareció mi entrenamiento?-preguntaba Dave.

-Pues, extrañamente mi cuerpo se siente tan ligero como una pluma, ¿Acaso este es un efecto del entrenemiento?-preguntaba Elsie curiosa, ya que quería saber la diferencia.

-Sí, y además te has vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle pelea a Ryoko, eso es de admirarse-decía Dave.

-Ya no sigas, vas a avergonzarme-decía Elsie sonrojada.

-Bueno, mejor vámonos a la escuela, no quisiera llegar tarde, lobueno que tuvimos tiempo de dormir adentro de la Habitación del Tiempo-decía Dave.

-Sí-decía Elsie.

Ya en la escuela, todos los estudiantes de la clase de la profesora Nikaido estaban escuchando su clase de historia.

Dave brevemente volteaba a ver a Ayumi Takahara, ya que no podía olvidar el beso que le dio, y el hecho que no se sonrojara, fue porque quizo disimular lo más que haya podido, ya que eso no quería decir que esa clase de cosas no le dieran pena.

-Un alma suelta que se oculta en el interior de una persona... ¿Cuántas habrán por ahí afuera?-decía Dave mentalmente.

En ese insante, Elsie le estaba pasando a Chihiro un mensaje para Dave en una carta, como un favor.

-Kosaka, continúe-decía la profesora Nikaido.

-¡Bien!-decía Chihiro, mientras se disponía a leer la carta que le había dado Elsie-A mi querido hermano y Kami-sama. Yo, Elsie estoy tan feliz de que podamos vivir juntos ahora. Por tal, ¿Podemos hablar durante el almuerzo de hoy? PD: Por favor, olvídate lo que pasó en el baño. Fue vergonzoso-decía Chihiro, mientras terminó de leer la carta de Elsie.

-¿Por qué lo estás leyendo en voz alta?-preguntaba Elsie, mientras lloraba, en su forma chibi.

-¿Por qué no? Querías decirle, ¿No?-decía Chihiro.

-Asi que, ¿Qué pasó en el baño?-preguntaba Chihiro.

Al mismo tiempo, los demás compañeros de clase de Dave le hacían la misma pregunta.

-No fue nada del otro mundo, sólo mi hermana quería frotarme la espalda por agradecimiento por algo que hice por ella, nada más-decía Dave, disimulándolo muy bien.

Minutos después, en la hora de la comida.

-¡Por favor espéreme, Kami-sama! ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Acaso estás molesto?-decía Elsie.

-No, no lo estoy, pero, ¿Por qué tuviste que pasarle esa carta a Chihiro? Por suerte pude disimular muy bien, esas miradas me ponían muy nervioso-preguntaba Dave con aparente dolor de cabeza.

-Tenía pensado que te la pasara, pero terminó leyendola-decía Elsie, con lágrimas en los ojos en su forma chibi.

-Conociendo a Chihiro, como es alguien que le gusta llamar la atención, es obvio que terminaría leyéndola-decía Dave algo más calmado.

Entonces es cuando ven que tan lleno estaba el puesto de comida.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntaba Elsie.

-Los vendedores de Sándwich-decía Dave.

-¿Los vendedores de Sándwich?-preguntaba Elsie.

-La comida en la cafetería es cara. Así que todo el mundo compra Sándwiches de aquí-decía Dave.

-Ah...-decía Elsie.

-Todo el mundo, esá servido el sándwich favorito, tortilla de soba-decía lña vendedora.

-¿Qué es un sándwich de tortilla de soba?-preguntaba Elsie curiosa.

-Es un sándwich de fideos fritos que está envuelto con huevo. Usan una salsa propia, que se supone es realmente buena-decía Dave.

-Suena tan delicioso-decía Elsie, mientras aparentemente flotaba por el olor de la comida.

En ese instante el detector de Espíritus Fugitivos, capta a un Espíritu Fugitivo o Prófugo que estaba muy cerca.

-La señal del alma suelta... Debe estar cerca-decía Elsie.

-¿Así que responde a alguien de esa multitud? Yo no noto ninguna diferencia, ninguna de la personas de aquí tienen un ki como el que sentí con Ayumi cuando tiene a un alma suelta-preguntaba Dave.

-No, viene de una dirección diferente...-decía Elsie.

-Muévete-Le decía una chica rubia con 2 coletas a Dave.

Al notar que no había oído, vuelve a hablar.

-He dicho, muévete-decía la misma chica a Dave.

-Oye, deberías ser más respetuosa con tus superiores-decía Dave algo molesto-Estas chicas de hoy en día-decía Dave pensativo.

Enseguida Dave se movió, y la chica fue al puesto de comida en donde estaba la multitud amontonada, Dave estuvo viéndola a los ojos y su forma de comportarse con los demás.

-Silencio plebeyos-decía la chica rubia.

Los estudiantes que estaban amontonados en el puesto de tortillas de soba se voltearon para ver quien es la que los llamaba.

-Es Mio-decía uno de los estudiantes.

-De la familia Aoyama-decía una de las estudiantes.

Mio moviendo la mano, le indicó a su mayordomo que apartara a las personas, para que así pudiera pasar libremente a comprar algo en el puesto de comida.

-¡Háganse a un lado gente!-decía el mayoordomo de Mio, mientras apartaba a la gente.

-Dame una-decía Mio.

-Aquí está tu Sándwich, tortilla de soba. Son 100 yens-decía la vendedora.

-¿10000 yens? No puedo aceptarlo. ¿No tiene algún cambio?-decía la vendedora mientras el mayordomo de Mio le enseñaba un billete de 10000 yens.

-Lo sentimos, pero nunca he llevado cambio en mi vida-decía Mio.

-¿Eh?-decía la vendedora.

-Bueno, entonces... dame todos los Sándwiches, tortilla de soba-decía Mio.

En ese instante la endedora puso un anuncio, que decía que se habían acabado los Sándwiches, tortilla de soba.

¿Eh?-decían todas las personas que estaban amontonadas por querer comprar sus Sándwiches, tortilla de soba.

-Basta de chillidos, plebeyos. Si no les gusta, háganse rica como yo-decía Mio, para después marcharse justo con su mayordomo.

Una vez que se hayan ido, mientras Dave y Elsie estaban ocultos tras un árbol.

-Y aquella con el alma suelta es...-decía Dave como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Sí, es ella-decía Elsie resignada, por la chica dificil que les había tocado.

Minutos después.

-Mio Aoyama, 16 años de edad. Está en clase de Secundaria 2-A. Hija del dueño de Industrias Central Aoyama. Su cumpleaños es el 2 de Enero. (Suspiro) Tomará mucho esfuerzo enamorar a una chica con esa actitud-decía Elsie, habiendo dado toda la información que tenía sobre Mio.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Al verla a los ojos, pude darme cuenta que aunque se haga una chica fuerte, en realidad es una chica con muchos sufrimientos, pude notarlo en sus ojos, probablemente su vacío en el corazón sea debido a la muerte de un pariente, es lo más probable-decía Dave, mientras analizaba lo que había visto en los ojos de Mio.

-¿C-Cómo puedes saber todo eso con tan sólo mirarla a los ojos?-preguntaba Elsie impresionada por la respuesta de Dave.

-Lo digo por el viejo y conocido refrán: "Los ojos son la puerta del corazón"-decía Dave, mientras dejaba a Elsie confundida.

-Kami-nii-sama, creo que estás algo equivocado-decía Elsie con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿A sí? Entonces creo que era: "Agua pasa por mi casa, alma de mi cate, el agualma, no, ¿Pero esa no era una adivinanza acaso?-decía Dave mientras le sacaba otra gota de sudor a Elsie.

-A ver, si agua pasa por mi casa, es porque está lloviendo, seguro, y si mi alma está saliendo de mi cuerpo, es porque estoy a punto de morir, ya que mi corazón sufrió un paro cardiaco o algo parecido, así es que... Bueno, la idea es esa, ¿No?-decía Dave, mientras Elsie simplemente reaccionó con tres gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

-Bueno, aún así, creo saber a lo que te referías, y puede ser muy cierto-decía Elsie pensativa.

-Y sabes, sería bueno que actuaramos rápido, tengo práctica con la banda, pronto estrenaremos nuestro nuevo Álbum y tengo que practicar lo más que pueda-decía Dave.

A la mañana siguiente, Dave se le confesó a Mio, aunque no parecía reaccionar, quería ver que reacción tendría en sus ojos y forma de comportarse, por alguna razón sabía que Mio podía disimularlo muy bien, sus instintos se lo decían. En ese momento Mio llamó a su mayordomo, para que se encargara de Dave.

Pero no contaba con que Dave supiera defenderse, le torció su brazo, hasta que no tuviera con que defenderse.

Mio quedó impresionada de que alguien fuera capaz de dejar inmovilizado a su mayordomo, ya que sabía muy bien que el joven que tenía frente a ella había utilizado Artes Marciales para ganar, aún así, Mio se fue junto con su mayrodomo malherido.

-Ella estaba disimulando muy bien, pero no se puede disimular para siempre-decía Dave divertido.

-Kami-sama, ¿Quieres que los siga con mi bufanda?-preguntaba Elsie.

-No va a ser necesario, sabes que puedo sentir el ki de las personas, sólo siguiendo el ki de Mio, puedo saber en donde vive-decía Dave.

Minutos después.

-Este es el lugar en donde viven, como dicen, las apariencias engañan-decía Dave, mientras veía entrar a Mio y su mayordomo a una casa algo pobre, y afuera decía que era la Residencia Aoyama.

-En realidad es alguien pobre, ¿Por qué hacer creer a todos que es rica? No entiendo la manera de pensar de esta chica, yo soy rico por ser nieto del millonario Rugal Bernstein, pero prefiero una vida simple, por eso quiero ganarme mi propio dinero con el sudor de mis manos y por eso formé mi banda, ¿En qué pensará esta chica en engañar a toda la escuela de esa forma?-se preguntaba Dave mentalmente.


	3. Capítulo 3: Una chica pobre honrada

Capítulo 3: ¿Una chica pobre, pero honrada?

-¡Señorita, ya no puedo tolerar esta farsa! ¡Por favor, deje de aparentar ser rica!-decía su mayordomo a Mio.

En ese instante, Dave y Elsie los espiaban por la ventana de la casa de los Aoyama sigilosamante, para que no se dieran cuenta de que los estaban viendo y oyendo.

-Soy la hija del dueño de Industras Central Aoyama. Me niego a cambiar mi estilo de vida-decía Mio sin querer cambiar de opinión.

-Esta chica, ¿Qué razón tendrá para querer seguir aparentando ser rica? ¿Acaso será por la misma perdida del familiar que se está aferrando a esa vida de millonaria?-se preguntaba Dave a sí mismo mentalmente.

-¡Debe asumir la realidad! Ahora no es la hija de una familia rica-decía su mayordomo.

-Papá siempre me decía: Mantén la cabeza en alto, como mienbro de la familia Aoyama-decía Mio.

-Su padre ya está...- iba a decir su mayordomo, pero se detuvo en sus palabras.

Mio simplemente reaccionó volteando la cabeza para un lado tristemente.

-Ya veo, entonces mi hipótesis estaba correcta, un familiar suyo estaba muerto, y era su padre a fin de cuentas, seguramente Mio estaba muy unida a su padre, que después de su pérdida se negó a aceptar que su padre se había ido, y lo que dijo de que siempre mirara con la cabeza en alto, creo que lo malentendió Mio, seguramente lo que quiso decirle su padre es que siguiera su propia vida sin tener que depender de él, y es por lo mismo que se formó su vacío en el corazón-decía Dave mentalmente.

-¡Su madre trabaja duro para ganarse la vida! ¿Qué se supone que le dirá al ver todo esto?-decía sus mayordomo.

-Esa no fue culpa mía. Yo sólo tengo una restricción de diez mil yenes-decía Mio.

-¡Ese era su gasto para los próximos 4 meses! Aprenda a sobrellevar el cambio. Es imposible que coma un centenar de bocadillos... Además, se echaran a perder antes de que lo sepa. Entonces, ¿Qué va a comer en el almuerzo?-decía su mayordomo.

-Si no hay pan, sólo voy a comer dulces-decía Mio, mientras se comía un pan de tortilla de soba.

-Esto es todo. Esto es mi límite. Voy a salir-decía su mayordomo.

-¿A dónde vas, Morita? ¡Eres mi chofer!-perguntaba Mio.

-¡Soy chofer del dueño, no el suyo!-decía su mayordomo, mientras salía de la casa.

-¡Espera!-decía Mio.

En ese momento, Mio se da cuenta que a su lado se encontraba Dave, pero a su vez, Elsie había desaparecido, rápidamente Mio azotó la puerta por la vergüenza.

-¡T-Tú eres el que se confesó antes!-decía Mio ruborizaba.

-Vaya, vaya, hasta que por fin sus defensas bajan-decía Dave mentalmente.

-¿H-Has venido a confesarte otra vez?-pregubntaba Mio.

-Tal vez-decía Dave divertido por la reacción de Mio.

-¡Conoce tu lugar, plebeyo!-decía Mio, para luego entrar a su casa, aunque con la cara toda ruborizada.

-¿Dónde habré oido esas palabras antes?-se preguntaba Dave mentalmente con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, mientras recordaba a cierta vampira de pelo plateado, la cuál siempre les decía a sus enemigos que conocieran su lugar.

-Aún así, esta chica es muy divertida, el la primera vez que veo una reacción de ese tipo en una chica como esta, de verdad los siguientes acontecimeintos van a ser muy interesantes-decía Dave.

-Pensé que la señorita millones era rica. Pero realmente es pobre-decía Elsie, que por fin Dave se dio cuenta estaba escondida en un bote de basura que ella misma creo con sus poderes.

-Me abandonaste y te escondiste-decía Dave.

-Lo siento-decía Elsie disculpándose, mientras deshacía el bote de basura.

En casa de Mio.

-Él me vio, ¿Qué voy a hacer?-se preguntaba Mio.

-No me rendiré-decía, mientras miraba una foto de su padre.

De vuelta con Dave y Elsie.

-¿Pensará que estabas espiando?-preguntaba Elsie.

-Eso es muy obvio-decía Dave.

-Otra vez un mal comienzo-decía Elsie.

-No. Este es un gran paso adelante.

-¿Eh'decía Elsie sin entender a lo que se refería Dave.

-Mira, déjame explicártelo de la forma más sencilla-decía Dave, explicándole las cosas a Elsie.

-Ahora que sé cual es su secerto, compartimos algo mútuo, siplemente me tengo qué acercar a ella, no tardaré en aherme su amigo-decía Dave.

-¿Incluso si es un secreto que acabas de escuchar?-preguntaba curuiosa Elsie.

-Por supuesto, ella es de la case de chicas comprensivas, ella lo entenderá-decía Dave.

-Dave, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-preguntaba alguien que había estado siguiendo a Dave y a Elsie.

Tanto Dave y Elsie voltearon para ver de quién se trataba, nada más para enterarse que la había estado siguiendo Ayumi Takahara.

-Dave, ¿Por qué has estado siguiendo a esa chica rubia de secundaria? ¿Acaso sólo has estado jugando conmigo?-decía Ayumi, mientras se empazaba a enojar.

-Ayumi-chan, creo que te tendré que explicar algunas cosas que no pudedecirte, por que no estaba en mi control hacerlo-decía Dave manteniendo la calma lo más que podía.

-Será mejor que sea algo0 creíble lo que me estás a punto de decir-decía Ayumi, mientras prestaba atención a lo que Dave estaba apunto de decirle.

-Verás, tal vez no me creas loq ue te voy a decir, pero aún así todo lo que te voy a decir es la pura verdad-decía Dave.

Minutos después.

-A ver si entendí bien, eres un híbrido saiyajín-kriptoniano con algo de sangre demoniaca, vampírica y divina, y a su vez eres la reencarnación de un dios: Apolo, el dios del Sol y de la luz, y Elsie es un demonio con quien hiciste un contrato para atrapar los spíritus Fugitivos o Prófugos, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?-decía Ayumi.

-Así es, Ayumi-chan-decia Dave.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en eso?-preguntaba Ayumi algo confusa.

-Bueno, es porque tenías un Espíritu Fugitivo en el interior de tu cuerpo, y la única forma para poder sacarlo, era llenar el vacío en tu corazón, y la única forma era hacer que te enamoraras de mí-decía Dave.

-No sé si creerte, pero algo en mi interior me dice que no me estás mintiendo, pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver esa chica Mio en todo esto?-preguntaba Ayumi.

-Ella también tiene un Espíritu Fugitivo en su interior-decía Dave.

-¿Y cómo puedes saber eso?-preguntaba Ayumi curiosa.

-Elsie posee un detector de Espíritud Fugitivos, gracias a ello puedo saber qué chicas tienen Espíritus Fugitivos en su interior-decía Dave.

-¿Y que es lo que ocasiona el vacío en su corazón?-preguntaba Ayumi.

-Pues, seguramente la muerte de su padre es lo que provoca el vacío en su corazón-decía Dave.

-Ya veo, parece ser que no me estás mintiendo, puedo ver que oigo sincerida en tu corazón-decía Ayumi más tranquila.

-A decir verdad, no pensaba dejar esto así por mucho tiempo, no me gusta tener que andar mintiendo, porque de esa forma no podría seguir viviendo mi vida con toda normalidad-decía Dave.

-Bueno, ahora que sé la razón por la cuál te acercaste a mí, ¿Qué es lo que en realidad sientes por mí?-preguntaba Ayumi a Dave.

-Pues créeme, en un principio no pensaba enamorarme, pero al pasar tiempo contigo, creo que me fui encariñando contigo, hasta el punto de enamorarme de ti, pero con la clase de vida que tengo, no creo que sea conveniente que te relaciones conmigo-decía Dave.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntaba Ayumi.

Dave le contó de como conoció a Lum, la chica invasora, a Miharu Sena Tanaka, del Planeta Seiren, a Lala, Momo y Nana, y algunas otras amigas, y por último, a Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Raynare, mejor conocida como Yuma Amano y Xenovia e irina.

-¿Me estás diciendo que varias chicas se enamoraron de ti? ¿Y entre esas chicas hay humanas como yo, alienígenas, demonios y ángeles caídos?-preguntaba Ayumi a Dave incrédulamente.

-Sí, se que es imposible de creer, pero alguien que ha tenido una vida de peleas y enemigos, te habrás dado cuenta que no soy lo que aparento a simple vista-decía Dave.

-Ahora que te conozco un poco mejor, puedo darme cuenta de que no eres una mala persona, sólo haces esto para salvar tu vida desde un ´rincipio, pero después te dedicas a salvar a las chicas con Espíritus Fugitivos ayudándoles en su problemas, definitivamente no podría odiarte por hacer eso, pero lo de que tienes a varias chicas atrás de ti es comprensible, es muy obvio que eres muy popular hasta en le escuela, aún con esa manía de jugar a los videojuegos y tocar guitarra en medio de la clase, pero aún así tienes muchas virtudes que de seguro aprecian las chicas, así que no me sorprendería que las chicas estuvieran detrás de ti, incluso hasta yo entiendo el por qué me enamoré de ti-decía Ayumi reflexionando del porqué cree ella que se terminó enamorando de Dave.

-¿Eh?-decía Dave entendiendo a dónde iba la charla.

-Así es, lo que estoy tratando de decir es que me enamoré de ti, aún sabiendo que hay chicas que van tras de ti, de segurio ya debes comprender mis sentimientos más que nadie, por otro lado, te deseo suerte con que enamores a esa chica Mio, es obvio que deseas ayudarla, nos vemos-decía Ayumi, mientras se iba con una sonrisa en sus rostro.

-No em esperaba que me dijera toda esta clase de cosas, al parecer terminaré con una especie de mega-harem que ni dios mande tendré sólo para mí, vaya, vaya, sólo de pensarlo ya me dolió la cabeza, rayos-decía Dave algo pensativo por lo que le dijo Ayumi.

-Kami-nii-sma, me dejaron fuera de la conversación-decía Elsie haciendop pucheros con los cachetes.

-Oye, tú no decías nada, así que ni te andes quejando, por cierto, queria preguntarte algo-decía Dave.

-¿Qué querías preguntarme?-decía Elsie.

-Es sobre cómo es que Ayumi-chan puede tiene sus recuerdos sobre la captura, ¿No se supone que no se acordaría de nada?-preguntaba Dave.

-Yo también sabía que se suponía que no pasaría esto, así que platiqué de esto con la jefa Dokuro-decía Elsie.

-¿Y qué te dijo?-preguntaba Dave.

-Que la única explicación posible para que las chicas que tenían Espíritus Fugitivos pudieran recordar sus recuerdos sobre la captura, es que se deba a tus poderes-decía Elsie.

-¿Cómo que mis poderes? ¿Qué tienen qué ver mis poderes con todo esto?-preguntaba Dave confuso.

-Al parecer Ayumi y tú tienen una conexión mental y espiritual muy fuerte, una que rara vez parejas comparten fuertemente, Kami-nii-sama, ¿No tienes chicas con las que compartas un vínculo tan fuerte como para que pudieras anticipar lo que le pasaría a tu pareja?-preguntaba Elsie curiosa, para poder explicarse como Ayumi pudo mantener sus recuerdos.

-Pues sí, las únicas con las que comparto yun vínculo tan fuerte, serían las Legendarias guerreras Pretty Cure, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-decía Dave, para luego entender a lo que se refería Elsie con respecto a su pregunta-Un momento, ¿Me estás tratandon de decir que Ayumi-chan posiblemente pueda ser una Pretty Cure?-preguntaba Dave impactado.

-Es la única explicación que me puedo dar para que no haya olvidado sus recuerdosdecía Elsie.

-Tal vez Elsie no esté tan equivocada como yo me imaginaba-decía Dave mentalmente.

A la mañana siguente, casa de Mio.

-Morita es un perdedor. ¡Qué fracaso!-decía Mio, mientras recogía su maletín, el cuál recogió con algo de dificultad porque estaba algo pesado.

Estaba a punto de irse, cuando le llaman la atención.

-Oye Mio, puedo ofrecerte algo de transporte-decía Dave.

Mio volteo, y lo que vio fue algo increíble, Dave vestido de chofer, junto a un automóvil de último modelo, de última generación de color plateado, además ya venían personas encima del mismo.

-Buenos días, señorita-decía Dave amablemente.

Mio vio la escena curiosamente.

-Cuando me enteré de que su chofer la había dejado, me apresuré en venir...-decía Dave.

-¿Eres el que c onfesó su amor y me espiaba? ¿Por qué sigues apareciendo? ¿Y ese automóvi?-decía Mio algo impresionada de que alguien como Dave pudiera tener un auto como ese.

-Por favor, tome asiento-decía Dave, meintras abría las puertas del mismo.

-Dave, podrías apurarte, vamos allegar tarde a la escuela-decá Iori.

-Sí Dave, ya apúrate, además después tenemo0s que ensayar nuestras canciones, ya sabes que se acerca la fecha para el estreno de nuestro Álbum, además no se sabe cuándo vamos a tener un concierto en el que tengamos qué demostrar lo que valemos-decía Kyo.

-Dave-sama, ¿Cuánto vas a tardar? Sabes que tenemos que llegar temprano a clases, ya después practicaremos para la banda-decía Nagisa Aoi.

-Así es , Dave-sama, tenemos que llegar temprano a Astraea Hills-decía Tama Suzumi.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntaba Mio cusiosa.

-Son amigos míos y miembros de mi banda-decía Dave.

-Mmm, algo fuera de lo común, además siento que los he visto antes, pero no me acuerdo en dónde-decía Mio pensativa.

-tenemos que darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde-decía Dave.

-Es lo que hemos estado diciendo-decían a la vez, Kyo, Iori, Nagisa y Tamao.

-Claro, no todos los días te invitan a subirte un modelo de los más nuevos que hay-decía Mio, mientras tomaba asiento, y Dave se subía para conducir.

-¿De verdad me quiere tanto? No parece que sea un plabeyo como yo suponía en un principio, después de todo nplebeyo no tendría el suficiente dinero como para comprarse uno de los modelos más caros de automóviles que hay en el País, supongo debe de ser de una familia rica-decía Mio, mientras dejaba que Dave la llevara a su destino.

Cerca de la escuela, los estudiantes se impresionaron al ver acercarse uno de los modelos más nuevos de automóviles acercarse a gran velocidad, pero lo que más los impresionó fue ver a Dave, junto con Mio, Iori, Kyo y 2 chicas que no pertenecían a su escuela.

-¿Aoyama-san? ¿Eh? ¿Otakinzoku?-decían varios de los estudiantes al enterarse de que el automóvil pertenecía a Dave.

Después Dave estacionó el auto para que Mio pudiera bajarse.

-Buen trabajo-decía Mio.

-Voy a estar aquí después de la escuela, la llevaré a casa-decía Dave.

Mio simplemente asentía con la cabeza sin mirar atras.

-¿Estás bien, Kami-sama?-preguntaba Elsie, que había llegado repentinamente.

-No te preocupes, esto no se compara en nada a los entrenamientos frecuentes que tengo-decía Dave.

-Vaya, vaya, después de oir todo lo que nos contaste sobre los Espíritus Fugitivos y todo eso, no sé si tomarlo como buena suerte o todo lo contrario-decía Kyo empezandose a reir.

A la mañana siguente.

-Oye, ¿Escucharo? Aoyama tiene un nuevo chofer. Adivina quién-decía una chica.

-¿Qué, McDougal? Realmente no entiendo a los ricos-decá otra chica.

-Sí, pero la sorpresa que nos llevamos es que McDougal también es rico-decía otra chica.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué lo dices?-decía otra chica.

-Es que la otra vez llegó con uno de lso más neuvos molelos de automóviles-decía otra chica.

Dave había dejado a Mio en el mismo lugar que ayer.

-Buen trabajo-decía Mio.

-Tenga un buen día-decía Dave.

-Kami-niii-sama, no parece complicársele la cosa-decía Elsie.

-Sólo un poco más-decía Dave.

A la mañana siguente.

Dave como los 2 días anteriores, estaba dejando como siempre a Mio a sus clases.

-Él es muy dedicado... Y no le ha dicho a nadie sobre el lugar donde vivo. ¿Qué estará tramando?-se preguntaba Mio mentalmente.

A la mañana siguiente.

-McDougal, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunatba curiosa.

-Sólo un momento, ya casi acabo con los 1000 adbominales al día que hago, un momentito-decía Dave.

-Vaya, con que también tiene esa clase de pasatienmpo, un momento, ¿Acaso dijo 1000 abdominales?-decía Mio incrédulamente.

-Bueno, ya acabaste, ya vámonos-decía Mio.

-Espérame, tya estaba legando a la parte crucial-decía Dave.

-Bueno, si aún no te sientes preparado, voy a utilizar mi encanto especial para que te sentas mejor-decía Mio.

-¿E-Encanto Especial?-preguntaba Dave curiosamente.

-Sí, estoy segura de que vas a estar como nuevo en poco tiempo uan vez que te azote con esto-decía Mio, mientras de quién sabe dónde sacó un látigo.

-¿Por qué llevas un látigo contigo?-preguntaba Dave curiosamente.

-Las señoritas suelen montarv a caballo-decía Mio, mientras daba de latigazos a Dave, este los esquivaba, para después irse a subir a un poste de luz.

-¡No esperaba que me atacaras!-decía Dave mientras se escondía atrás del poste.

¡Te atrapé!-decía Mio cambiando algo su manera de dirijirse a Dave, de alguna forma riéndose, algo que Dave no había visto en ella nunca, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo era seria.

Enseuida paró de reirse, como si ella misma se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

-Me voy a casa. No se debe perder el tiempo con un plebeyo-decía Mio.

-Viendo que vengo del Infierno, podría parecer extarño que lo diga... Pero creo que las acciones de Mio están equivocadas. Ella es pobre, pero sigue actuando como rica. Por el bien de su apariencia. Y actúa muy orgullosa de ser hija de una familia rica. Pero ella no quema inscienso para honrar a su padre. Ella debe mostrar respetoa su padre-decía Elsie.

-Díficil de creer, viniendo de un demonio. Pero, parece que ella es de buen corazón. Esa es la única lógica según lo que a ido ocurriendo. Según sé es la clase de chica que actúa de forma egoísta, tengo amigas que se le parecen mucho, pero hasta el final ella terminará enamorándose de mi, de eso estoy seguro-decía Dave analizando la información que tenía a su alcance.

En eso, Dave de da cuenta de una carta tirada de color verde, inmediatamente la recoge y la lee.

-Elsie, aya puedo ver lo que pasará mañana-decía Dave.

A la mañana siguente.

Mio estaba esperando a Dave, que por alguna razón estaba tardando más de lo normal.

-Ese McDougal... No puede haberme...-decía Mio, mientras miraba la hora y se acordaba de lo que había pasado ayer, Mio estaba apunto de irse, pero Dave llega justo a tiempo.

-Pido disculpas por la demora, señorita-decía Dave.

-¡Llegas tarde!-decía Mio, que cuando se da cuenta, vio que el automóvil no era el de siempre, el de color plateado, sino uno de color rojo, uno que Dave siempre usaba para las ocasiones especiales.

-Por favor, dese prisa. He preparado un vestido adecuado-decía Dave.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntaba Mio.

Minutos después.

Ambos se encontraban fuera de una gran mansión lujosa, precisamente en el patio del mismo.

-¡McDougal! ¿Dónde estás, McDiougal?-preguntaba Mio, que vestía un hermoso vestido largo color azul, con flores azules con encajes.

-¿Cómo se enteró? He estado evitando todas las invitaciones-decía Mio mentalmente, mientras Mio estuvo apunto de romper la invitación.

-Señorita Mio. ¿Es es vestido de su gusto? Lo elegí yo-decía Dave, meintras venía vestido con un traje blanco, que hacía lucir sus ojos.

Acto reflejo, Mio se sonrojo al verlo.

-E-Es lindo. S-Supongo que la ropa no hace a la persona-decía Mio sonrojada.

-¿Q-Quién et dijo que me trajeras a esta fiesta?-preguntaba Mio exaltada.

-Debe ser sofocante pasar todo el tiempo en ese apartamento. Estaba pensando que necesita una experiencia real de vez en cuando-decía Dave.

-¡D-De eso no es lo que estoy hablando! ¡La fiesta es por allá!-decía Mio señalando la gran mansión que estaba a su lado-¡Este es el aptio trasero! ¡Chofer estúpido!-decía Mio algo enojada.

-Bueno, es que no quisiera espantar a la gente que está adentro, tengo la ligera sospecha de que si voy al interior, espantaría a todos, pero antes quisiera tomar aire fresco-decía Dave.

-¿Estás pensando unirte a la fiesta? Debes estar bromeando. Está fiesta es sólo para ricos y famosos. He estadoe n varias ocasiones-decía Mio.

-Si supieras, si supieras, además las fiestas elegantes no van conmigo, con mi forma de comer llamo mucho la atención, aparte que son mis instintos Saiyajín, digo, no es mi culpa, es que el hambre me gana-decía Dave mentalmente con 2 gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

-Oh, así que ya vino antes aquí-decía Dave.

-Pues claro. Vine aquí con papá muchas...-decía Mio, deteniéndose en su habla, al parecer Dave se dio cuenta que a Mio no le gustaba hablar mucho sobre su padre.

-Bien. Se puede celebrar una fiesta aquí mismo. Aunque no habrá uinvitados, mayordomos o cocineros-decía Mio.

En ese instante, Elsie, Momo, Nana y Lala aparecieron vestidas de sirvientas.

-¿Desean tomar algo?-preguntaba Elsie.

-¿Se les antoja algo para comer?-decía Momo.

-¿Desea algunos cubiertos?-decía Nana avergonzada, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a usar trajes de sirvienta.

-¿Desean vino o licor?-decía Lala.

-One-sama, ellos son menores de edad, no pueden consumir bebida alcohólicas-decía Momo.

-Sí, es verdad, se me había olvidado-decía Lala sacando la lengua torpemente.

-Oigan, ¿Qué pasa con estos vestidos llamativos? Deben usar algo más simple, ¡Son sirvientas!-preguntaba Dave intrigado.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser una sirvienta? ¡También quiero usar un vestido!-decía Elsie quejándose.

-¡No estamos aquí para divertirnos!-decía Dave.

-Pues a mí no me importa usar el traje de sirvienta, de hecho creo que me queda bien, no es así, Dave-sama-decía Momo.

-Te queda bien-decía Dave.

-Yo también debería quejarme por el traje, pero com o te tomaste el tiempo en hacerlo para mí, no me quejaré-decía Nana algo orgullosa.

-Es igual a Mio en personalidad-decía Dave mentalmente.

-A mí no em importa usarlo, si es para ayudarte Dave, con mucho gusto aceptaré-decía Lala.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-decía Dave.

A Mio se le estaba saltando una vena en la cabeza por esta escena.

-¡McDougal! ¿No quieres que te enseñe a bailar? Ven aquí-preguntaba Mio, jalando a Dave lejos de las chicas con las que estaba, esto probó que estaba algo celosa de la ateción que recibía Dave.

-No tengo tiempo que perder con los plebeyos, así que aprenderás todo en unos minutos-decía Mio.

-Bueno-decía Dave.

Enseguida Mio le daba su mano a Dave, Dave sabía lo que significaba, por lo que tomó su mano.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntaba Mio.

-N-No, no es nada...-decía Dave sonrojado, ya que era una de las pocas veces que tomaba a una chica de la mano.

-T-Tomarnos de las manos es algo normal. Es una parte del baile-decía Mio sonrojándose igualmente.

-E-Entendido...-decía Dave.

Empecemos...-decía Mio.

-Derecha, derecha. Ahora llévame...-decía Mio.

-Arriba. Arriba. Abajo. Abajo. Izquierda. Derecha. Izquierda-decía Dave.

-Aprendes raápido-decía Mio.

-Gracias. Sin embargo, esto parece algo de un cuento de hadas-decía Dave.

-Una observación común de un plebeyo. Esto es típico en la alta sociedad-decía Mio.

-Eso lo sé muy bien, vivo con mi Tío, uno de los millonarios más conocidos en el mundo-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Un mundo con el que no quisiera relacionarma mucho-decía Dave.

-He bailado con Papá tantas veces-decía Mio, la cuál se para repentinamente.

-¿No eres la hija de Aoyama?-preguntaba alguien en las cercanías.

-Señorita Mio, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-preguntaba un señor proveniente de la fiesta de la mansión.

-Por favor ingrese-decía otro señor.

-Yo no quería venir-decía Mio.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué está aquí?-preguntaba otro hombre.

-Bueno, en todo caso, lo siento por lo del Director Aoyama. Señorita Mio. He oído que usted... ¿Está viviendo con su madre en un apartamento?-decía otro hombre.

Esta acción hizo que Mio se enojara.

-Oye, no deberías ser tan grosero-decía otro de lso 3 hombres riéndose burlonamente.

-Estoy seguro que está pasando por un momento difícil. Así que por favor llévese alimentos de la fiesta-decía otro de los hombres riéndose burlonamente de iguel forma.

-Oigan-decía Dave.

-¿Que quieres, muchacho?-preguntaba uno de los hombres.

-No deberís ser tan descorteses con una dama, la clase de personas como ustedes que sólo se burlas de la pobreza de los demás son nada más y nada menos que conocidos como escoria-decía Dave, haciendo enojar a los 3 hombres que habían insultado a Mio por aprovechados.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-preguntaba uno de los hombres muy enojado .

No fue sino hasta entonces que uno de los hombres se dio cuenta de quién era el joven en realidad.

-N-No puede ser-decía uno de los hombres aterrorizado.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntaba uno de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué acaso no lo reconocen? Es el nieto de Rugal Bernstein-decía el hombre sin saber qué más decir.

-¿Qué? ¿Te refieres el mismo que tiene el potencial de superarlo en poder, además de ser el líder del Clan Dragón?-preguntaba otro de los hombres, el cuál se había aterrorizado más al saber con quién se estaban metiendo, ya que Dave tenía la fama de odiar a los millonarios que se creían superiores a los pobres.

-P-Perdóneme, no lo vamos a molestar de nuevo-decía uno de los hombres mientras se iba corriendo.

-S-Sí, sólo era una broma-decía mientras seguía a su compañero.

-A-Así es, por favor no le diga nada a Rugal-sama, puede irnos muy mal-decía el hombre temeroso de lo que Rugal Bernstein pudiera hacerle si sabía que su nieto había sido atacado.

-No valen la pena, sólo son unos cobardes que se esconden en su fajo de billetes baratos-decía Dave, mientras el hombre se iba corriendo como alma que se lleva el Diablo.

Mio quedó impresionada al enterarse de que Dave era nieto de un millonario, mas que nada a Rugal Bernstein.

-¿Por que no detiene esto? ¿Cuál es el motivo de aferrarse a este estilo de vida?-preguntaba Dave sin entender el por qué Mio no aceptaba su actual posición social.

-¡Cállate! ¡Soy muy rica! ¡Rica!-decía Mio.

-¿No dijiste que me ayudarías? Aparte no sabía que fueras el nieto de Rugal Bernstein, de seguro te dio dinero para comprarte esos autumóviles último modelo-decía Mio.

-Haz hecho lo suficiente... Estoy seguro de que su pedre está satisfecho-decía Dave.

-Vives de la menera que tu padre deseaba, con el fin de preservar su memoria, ¿No? Es por eso que finge ser rica. Y no necesitaba quemar inscienso para su padre. Pero debes vivir tu propia vida-decía Dave.

En ese instante, Mio recorbaba momentos en los que su padre aún seguía con vida, cuanso aún era muy pequeña.

-Papá... Papá vive en mi corazón. Viviré de la manera que él deseaba... ¡No dejaré que lo olviden!-decía Mio.

-¡Pero! ¡Sólo una vez sonrió! Nunca sonrió. ¡Pero sólo una vez, parecía feliz! Al parecer se divertía. Entiendo lo importante que es respetar los deseos de su padre. ¡Pero! ¡Quiero verla sonreir más!-decía Dave, haciendo sonrojar a Mio por lo último que dijo.

Por esa osadía Mio iba a golpearlo, pero Dave lo esquivó a tiempo.

-Oye, ¿Por qué escapas?-decía Mio.

-No es mi intención, pero tampoco puedo dejar que me golpee, no puedo dejar que se lastime su mano, porque aunque no lo parezca soy muy resistente-decía Dave.

-¡Eres un estafador! ¡Pretendías que em ayudabas, pero tod era un truco¡-decía Mio.

-Eso no es cierto, siempre estaba hayando la forma de ayudarle a superar sus problemas, ya que soy la clase de persona que se preocupa más por los problemas de los demás que lso suyos propios-decía Dave.

-Desde que apareciste, he ido olvidando a Papá cada vez más... A este ritmo, Papá se... Papá realmante va a morir...-decía Mio empezando a llorar de tristeza profunda.

-Eso no es cierto, justo como dijo usted, su padre vive en su coarazón y recuerdos, no importa que alguien más viva en su corazón, su padre nunhca desaparecerá, siempre vivirá enn su corazón, gracias al cariño especial que le tiene. Sin embargo, ¡Quiero vivir en tu corazón! Si no em quieres, ¡Puedes simplemente volver a ese mundo! ¡Debes elegir por ti msima! ¡Decide como debes vivir tu propia vida!-decía Dave.

-Papá...-decía Mio.

-Has crecido, Mio-decía su padre en su mente.

-Papá...-decía Mio.

En ese instante Dave la besa en la boca, sonrójandose de igual manera, por consiguente liberando el Espíritu Fugitivo que estaba en su interior.

-¡Gracias, Kami-sama!-decía Elsie, mientras se dirigía a capturar el Espíritu Fugitivo, Lala, Nana y Momo veían con mucho detenimiento como Elsie lo capturaba.

-¡Adentro! ¡Adentro!-decía Elsie, mientras sostenía una especie de cilindro que absorbía al Espíritu Fugitivo.

-¡Alma suelta atarpada!-decía Elsie mientras logró capturar al Espíritu Fugitivo.

A la mañana siguiente.

-¡Ya hemos capturado 2 almas sueltas gracias a ti!-decía Elsie.

-Estoy muy aburrido-decía Dave mientras encontraba algo con que deshaburrirse.

-Oye Dave-decía Mio.

-¿Que sucede, Mio-chan?-preguntaba Dave.

-Podrías estirar tu mano-decía Mio.

-Claro-decía Dave, mientras estiraba su mano.

-Me gustaría comprar un Sándwich de tortilla de soba. ¿Son suficientes monedas? Nunca he usado cambio antes. No puedo saber cúal es cuál-decía Mio.

-Suficiente para 2-decía Dave.

-Ya veo. Dave, te invito un Sándwich de tortilla de soba. ¿Y también puedo invitarte a una cita?-preguntaba Mio.

-Claro, por mí no hay problema-decía Dave.

-Mio esta dispuesta a usar cambio-decía Elsie.

-Pero sigue con sus actos-decía Dave.

-Al parecer ella tampoco te olvidó como Ayumi-chan-decía Elsie.

-Al parecer estoy maldecido con la maldición del harem, seguramente Orochi Dave debe de estarse revolcando de la risa de que mi harem seguirá creciendo hasta el infinito e idioteces parecidas-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Oiga, deme 2 Sándwiches de tortilla de soba-decía Mio, quien fue a comprarlos.

Al final, Mio sí quemó inscienso para su padre, quien seguramente ahora estaba descansando en paz.


	4. Capítulo 4: Un reto para Dave

Capítulo 4: Un reto para Dave de una ídolo, ¿Dragonherat vs Kanon Nakagawa?

En un escenario prominente, había una muchedumbre de gente gritando un único nombre, Kanon.

Y mientras la misma era ovasionada, finalmente salió al escenario.

-¡El salón Naru es mío! ¡Así es!-decía Kanon, quién recibía todas las ovasiones con uuna gran sonrisa.

Mientras, el al Mansión McDougal.

-¡Aquí está! El Premio NNS del mejor artista nuevo es para...-decía un conductor de TV que Elsie veía en una Pantalla de Plasma marca HISENSE de 50 pulgadas.

-¡Kanon Nakagawa!-decía el conductor, mientras todos aplaudían por haber ganado.

-¡Lo hiciste! Lo hiciste, ¡Kanon-chan!-decía Elsie más animada de lo normal.

-Felicitaciones, ¡Kanon-chan!-decía una de las conductoras.

-Muchas gracias-decía Kanon agradeciendo al público.

-Ella es tan linda-decía Elsie con lágrimas en los ojos.

-El escenario, ¡Es tuyo!-decía una de las conductoras.

-Ahora: "All 4 you"-decía una de las conductoras.

Enseguida Kanon cantó una de sus más conocidas canciones.

-Kanon ganó como mejor artista nueva, Kami-Nii-sama-decía Elsie.

-Vaya, vaya-decía Dave.

-Supongo que sabes quién es ella, ¡La ídolo más popular de ahora!-decía Elsie.

-Dirás una de las más populares, también están Athena Asamiya, Miku Hatsune, Run-chan, y algunas otras que ahora no recuerdo muy bien-decía Dave.

-¡Mira! ¿Qué no es linda?-preguntaba Elsie.

-Puede serlo, pero hace falta más que ser linda para ser famosa-decía Dave.

-Oye niña, ¿Estás intentando copiar a Kanon con ese moño?-preguntaba Rugal curiosamente.

-Ah. Me quería sentir como una Ídolo...-decía Elsie.

-A esa chica le falta mucho para ser una Ídolo de verdad, a decir verdad las bandas de hoy en día son más populares que los cantantes solistas, debido a que trabajan mejor en equipo-decía Dave.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaba Elsie curiosa.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que las bandas son mejor que los cantantes solistas, ya que en las bandas no sólo tocan instrumentos en vivo, sino que se lucen con sus técnicas de riffs, en las guitarras, con las baquetas con la bateria, y con las notas con el teclado, todo junto en armonía como una obra de arte recién hecha para que el público la escuche-decía Dave.

-Ya quieren sentarse a comer, cómportense en la comida-decía Rugal, mientras miraba seriamente a ambos, Dave sabía muy bien que no tenía que hacer enojar a su T´´iom, ya que cuando se enoja es difícil calmarlo.

-¡Esa fue Kanon Nakagawa!-decía una de las presentadoras.

-Muchas gracias!-decía Kanon.

Con Elsie.

-Puede que Kami-sama diga eso, pero yo creo que Kanon es suficientemente linda-decía Elsie.

Y después de esto, Elsie empezaba a imitar a Kanon y todas sus poses que hizo en el programa.

-"Kanon", ve a tomar un baño-decía Rugal a Elsie, obviamente queriendo llamar a Elsie, ya que se estaba creyendo Kanon.

-O-Okay...-decía Elsie muerta de la vergüenza.

A la mañana siguente, en la escuela

-¡Finalmente es hora de almorzar! ¡Kami-Nii-sama! Vayamos al puesto de comida...-decía Elsie, pero no encontró a Dave, en cambió encontró una nota.

-¿Huh? Estaré practicando con la banda, no me esperes para comer, atte. Dave-decía Elsie leyendo la nota.

Elsie se había dado cuenta de que los estudiantes gtenían cámaras fotográficas, por lo que se le hizo extraño.

-¿De verdad?-preguntaba un estudiante.

-Sí, la vi venir-decía otro estudiante.

-¿Qué está pasando? Hay algo extraño en el salón...-decía Elsie sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

-Veo más personas de lo usual-decía Chihiro.

-Han pasado 2 meses-decía una amiga de Chihiro.

-Um... ¿2 meses desde qué?-preguntaba Elsie para saber de qué estaban hablando.

-Oh, cierto. Nunca antes la has visto-decía Chihiro.

-Ella vendrá hoy a la escuela-edcía la amiga de Chihiro.

-Si, ¡La única Kanon Nakagawa!-decía Chihiro.

-¿Qué?-decía Elsie sin poder creerlo.

Mientras con Dave.

Dave estaba practicando con una Fender Stratocaster negra, mientras tocaba una de sus canciones de su nuevo Álbum.

En ese instante, Kanon Nakagawa pasaba por ahí para tomar aire fresco.

-Mejor artista nueva... Trabajaré duro. Trabajaré duro-decía Kanon para sí misma.

-La mayoría de las chicas de ahora tienen más energía y glamour. No estoy segura si el premio debió de ser para alguien tan común y anticuada como yo. Tal vez de verdad soy una ídolo ahora...-decía Kanon.

Después de tomar un poco más de aire freso, se relaja un poco más.

-¡Okay! ¡Hora de estudiar-decía Kanon.

En ese instante nota la presencia de Dave, que estaba muy concentrado tocando su Frendes Startocaster.

-Oh, hay alguien aquí... ¿Me escuchaste hablar conmigo misma? Hola. Debe de ser especial, para conocer este lugar-decía Kanon.

En ese instante Dave se da cuenta de que Kanon le estaba hablando.

-¿Eh?-decía Dave al darse cuenta que una chica pelirrosada le estaba hablando-Perdóname, no te estaba prestando atención, es que cuando empiezo a tocar con mi guitarra, me concentro tanto en la melodía den la misma, que no me percato de lo que hay a mi alrededor-decdía Dave disculpándose sinceramente.

-Bueno, si no tienes más que decir, voy a seguir con mi práctica-decía Dave, meintras ahora tocaba un sólo de la canción de "Operation Ground and Pound".

-(Risa) Por supuesto... Aún hay gente que no me reconoce-decía Knon, mientras sacaba una pistola eléctrica, o sea una Taser, y la ponía en Dave.

Enseguida Dave recibe una descarga eléctrica muy potente, pero por suerte no fue tabn potente como para aturdirlo.

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa atacándome con una Taser?-decía Dave quejándose por el electroshock.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no me reconoces? No sopy una ídolo... ¡Todo es una mentira! ¡Una gran mentira!-decía Kanon con lágrimas en los ojos y muy alterada, para prepararse para electrocutar nuevamente a Dave.

Pero en esta ocasión Dave se las arregló para esquivar cada una de las veces que Kanon quizo electrocutarla, sin poder rozarle con el Taser.

-¿Cómo es posible que no pueda tocarlo con mi Taser? ¿Quién demonios es este chico? Nunca antes me habían podido esquivar, ¡Qué desesperante!-decía Kanon mentalmente.

-¡Kami-Nii-samaQ-decía Elsie, mkeintras llegaba a escena.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella estaba en nuestra clase?-preguntaba Elsie a Dave, que todavía esquivaba los intentos de Kanon por electrocutarlo-¿Kanon? ¡En persona!-decía Elsie mientras nota la presencia de la ídolo.

-¿Me reconoces?-preguntaba Kanon un poco más aliviada.

-¡S-Sí! ¡Por supuesto!-decía Elsie.

-Oni-sama. Dame en algo en qué escribir-decía Elsie algo distraída, mientras sin querer tomaba la guitarra de Dave que había dejado caer por accidente.

-U-Um... ¡Por favor firma esto!-decía Elsie, mientras le daba la guitarra de Dave a Kanon.

-Oye, esa es mi guitarra-decía Dave algo molesto.

-¡Claro! ¡Prestámelo!-decía Kanon con un extarño brillo en lso ojos, mientras firmaba la guitarra de Dave.

-Aquí tienes-decía Kanon regresándole la guitarra a Elsie.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡Estoy en la misma escuela que alguien famosa!-decía Elsie emocionada.

-Por favor... No soy alguein tan fanmosa-decía Kanon.

-¡Dame eso!-decía Dave quitándole su guitarra a Elsie-Oye Elsie, ¿No se te olvida algo?-decía Dave con una vena saltada en los ojos.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué cosa?-preguntaba Elsie.

-Que tu Oni-sama también es famoso, ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Soy el vocalista y lider de la banda DragonHeart-decía Dave exaltado por que su hermana sea tan olvidadiza.

-Ah sí, se me había olvidado-decía Elsie sacando la lengua graciosamente-Es cierto. Felicitaciones por ganar como mejor Artista Nueva-decía Elsie felicitando a Kanon.

-Gracias. Pero aún tengo mucho trabajon qué hacer. Quiero... ¡Quiero que mis canciones lleguen al interior de todod!-decía Kanon, mientras sus ojos tenían un brillo raro, pero intenso.

-¡Tu me llegaste!-decía Elsie.

-Rayos, sólo a Elsie se le ocurriría tomar mi guitarra para que una ídolo no tan famosa lo autografiara, (Suspiro) Hubiera querido que el autógrafo fuera de Athena-chan o Miku-chan, incluso hubiera querido un autógrafo de Run-chan, pero bueno, no todo se consigue en esta vida-decía Dave resignado.

-Eres tan malo, Oni-sama. ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre Kanon? ¡Estamos en la misma clase!-decía Elsie.

-En la misma clase...-decía Kanon, mientras su cuerpo se cubría con un aura oscura de depresión.

-Pues verás, como estoy muy ocupado con la banda, no me da tiempo de recordar a cada uno de mis compañeros, aparte no me interesa mucho el J-pop, ritmo lento, predecible, con pocas emociones mostradas en las voces, en cambio con el Power Metal se muestra la energía de la misma en los riffs de guitarra, en el poder de los dobles bombos de la batería, y especialmente en los rápidos movimientos de las notas del teclado, juntos forman una armonía perfecta que incluso harían x¿caer en ridículo a los mismos ángeles, además, como dije, soy 100% Power metalero, siempre será mi género musical favorito-decía Dave como si nada-¿Huh?-decía Dave mientras sentía que iban a volver a atacarlo, y justo a tiempo lo esquivó con un salto acrobático, para después caer elegántemente con una pierna arriba, como indicando qwue no caería nuevamente en dicho truco.

Inmediatamente Elsie se fue a esconder ya que sentía peligro inminente, y es cuando el Detector de Espíritus Prófugos detecta la presencia de uno muy cercano.

-Gente de mi clase no sabe quién soy. ¡No soy ninguna ídolo! ¡Soy sólo basura! ¡Basura! ¡Basura!-decía Kanon, mientras se acercaba a Dave, como si una zombi fuese.

-Esta chica... Rayos, puedo ver que es la clase de chica que tiene muy baja autoestima, además ser ignorada la perturba mucho, cualquiera con un coeficiente intelectual promedio o alto podría darse cuenta sólo con verlo, tal vez eso se deba a un trauma reciente que tuvo en su principio de carrera como ídolo, ¡Qué lamentable! Al parecer su razón para ser un ídolo, proviene de un trauma, si no encuentra una verdadera razón para canatr, su carrera se ira al caño-decía Dave mentalmente, analizando las expresiones corporales que hacía Kanon.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntaba Kanon igualmente de alterada.

-Dave McDougal-decía el mismo.

-McDougal... Esto n se va a quedar así. Te reto-decía Kanon, mientras pensaba atacarlo nuevamante, pero se detiene rápidamente.

En unos instantes se le queda mirando a Dave amenazadoramente, hasta que por fin se va.

Vaya, es alguen peligrosa para un humano, suerte que soy un híbrido Saiyajín-Kriptoniano-decía Dave.

-Si me vuelvo a ver con ella, quisiera ayudarla con su carrera-decía Dave mentalmente.

-¡Kami-Niii-sama!-decía Elsie.

-¿Qué pas?-preguntaba Dave.

-¡Es terrible! ¡Es Kanon! Ella está... mira-decía Elsie, enseñandole que el Detector de espíritus Prófugos detectaba uno, y se encontraba en Kanon.

-¿U-Un Espíritu Prófugo?-preguntaba Dave interesado.

-¡Así es! ¡Kanon Nakagawa es nuestro siguiente objetivo!-decía Elsie.

Mientras, con Kanon.

-¡Es Kanon!-decía un estudiante.

-Kanon vino a la escuela!-decía otro estudiante.

-Todos los demás me reconocen. McDougal, eres el único que no lo hace. Y estamos en la misma clase. En la misma clase...-decía Kanon mentalmente, algo afectada por este hecho.

-¡Kanon! ¡Por aquí!-decía otro estudiante.

-¡McDougal, te derrotaré!-decía Kanon mentalmente, mientras les sonreía a los estudiantes.

En donde vive Kanon.

Estaba lloviendo en la cuidad, mientras Kanon estaba recostada en su cama, y a su vez se relajaba para el día ajetreado que le esperaba. Estuvo concierto en concierto, estuvo vendiendo su discogarfía, aunque después descubrió que había otro lugar en donde también vendían discos, y era de la Banda DragonHeart, en especial de su Álbum de estreno: Ultra Beat Down, sin duda la competencia más reñida que Kanon tendría en todo el año. También tuvo una sesión de fotos muy agotadora. Participó en varios programas de Televisión y de Cinematografía. He hizo un comercial exclusivo de Cola Cola.

-¡Mánager! ¿Cómo lo hice? ¡Hubo algo mal?-preguntaba Kanon.

-Estuviste perfecta-decía su Mánager.

-Siempre estás perfecta, ¡Todo el tiempo!-decía uno de los productores.

-¡Muchas gracias! Entonces, con permiso-decía Kanon, mientras se iba.

Una vez que se haya ido Kanon.

-Ella tiene la voz, la apariencia y la personalidad. ¡No hay nada que hacer!-decía el productor.

-No, ella aún tiene mucho qué aprendre-decía la Mánager.

-Es una persona completamente diferente de cuandon estaba en Citron-decía el productor.

-Bien, ha pasado mucho...-decía la Mánager.

En ese momento Kanon se fue al vestidor, al parecer estaba muy nerviosa, per fue capaz de aparentar completa calma.

Mintras con Dave y Elsie.

-Kanon Nakagawa. Nació el 3 de Marzo. Tiene 16 años. La primera verdadera ídolo ortodoxa en años.

-¿Una ídolo Ortodoxa sacaría tasers?-preguntaba Dave irónicamente.

-Eso debe ser culpa del Espíritu Prófugo-decía Elsie.

-Como sea, tenemos qué planear una forma de acercarnos a ella-decía Dave.

-Sí, aunque tal vez no sea tan fácil como nos imaginemos-decía Elsie.

-Ens erio, ¿Por qué estos Espíritus Prófugos siguen buscando cfhicas raras?-se preguntaba Dave en voz alta.

En ese instante nota que alguien dejó en su silla de clases un disco con la más reciente discografía de Kanon Nakagawa.

¿Un CD?-preguntaba Dave curioso.

Al voltear el CD, se puede ver claramente un mensaje dirijido para Dave.

-Querido McDougal, Ven al techo de nuevo después de clases. Por favorcito...-decía Elsie leyendo.

-¿K-Kanon?-decía Dave sorprendido un poco.

-También dice que si no te presentas, te castigará-decía Elsie leyendo lo último que venía en el mensaje mandado por Kanon.

-Rayos, supongo que esa chica se está tomando lo del reto muy en serio, si así lo quiere, tendré que traerme a toda la banda, si retan a líder, retan a toda la banda-decía Dave campantente.

En el techo de la escuela.

Knon venía como disfrazada, ya que pareciera que viniera ocultando algo en su abrigo y boina nergos y bufanda roja.

-U-Um, ¡Lamento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí!-decía Kanon tímidamente

-Ella suena horriblemente tímida para alguie que me amenazó a esto-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Um, esto no tomará mucho. Si pudieras mantener esto en secreto... Si mi Mánager se da cuenta, tendré problemas-decía Kanon.

En ese momento el viento soplaba muy fuerte, es en ese momento cuando llegan los miembros del resto de la banda de Dave.

-Hey Dave, perdón por llegar tarde, como dijsite que retaron a la banda, vine corriendo lo más rápido posible-decía Kyo Kusanagi.

-Yo también vine tan rápido como pude, así que esa es la chica que reto a la banda, ¿Eh?-decía Iori Yagami analizando la personalidad de Kanon Makagawa.

-También venimos lo mejor que pudimos, después de todo no nos podemos perder un reto como este-decía Nagisa Aoi.

-Así es, después de todo si retan al líder de la banda, también retan a la banda completa-decía Tamao Suzumi.

-Ellos son...-decía Kanon algo confundida.

-El de chamarra blanca con pantalones de vaquero es Kyo Kusanagi, es el bajista de la banda, el pelirrojo vestido de blanco con negro con pantalones rojos, es el guitarrista rítmico de la banda, se llama Iori Yagami, la pelicastaña se llama Nagisa Aoi y es la teclista de la banda, la peliazul se llama Tamao Suzumi y es la baterista de la banda, todos son miembros de mi banda: DragonHeart-decía Dave.

-McDougal... Y a todos ustedes, ¡Voy a derrotarlos!-decía Kanon.

-Eso ya lo veremos, chiquilla-decía Iori divertido.

-Bueno, si piensas hacer eso, muéstrame lo que sabes hacer-decía Dave.

De repente Kanon se quita su ropa negra y boina, junto con su bufanda roja, para verse con un traje blanco navideño, con toques de azul.

-Vaya, piensas lo que creo que está a punto de hacer-decía Kyo a Iori y a Dave.

-Está por cantar una de sus más conocidas canciones-decía Iori.

-¡Escuchen! ¡Aquí va Alll 4 You!-decía Kanon.

-¡Me lo imaginaba!-decía Iori.

-Por mientras, califiquemos su forma de cantar, expresiones artísticas, etc. -decía Dave.

-Suena buena idea-decía Kyo.

-¿Kanon va a cantar? ¿De verdad?-preguntaba Elsie emocionada, mientras se escondía atrás de un árbol.

Inmediatamente Kanon empezó a cantar All 4 you.

-¿Qué les parece]? ¿Qué opinan de la canción de Knon-chan?-preguntaba Dave a sus compañeros de banda.

-Canta muy bien, pero le falta vocalizar un poco más, tiene que entrenar un poco mejor su voz-decía Kyo.

-Así es, y también tiene que aprender a transmitir los sentimeintos correctamente, esa chica podría estar cantando una canción de amor, pero lo que siento en su canción es trizteza, desesperación, soledad, frustación, y sobre todo comunicación, tiene que mejorar mucho, y lo digo en serio-decía Iori analizando lo que transmitía su canción.

-Exacto, esa chica necesita un poco de disciplina, al parecer, por lo que dijo Dave, Knaon es una chica que posee traumas muy serios, y no le gusta que la ignoren, en otras palabras busca atención de la gente, supongo que esa es su razón para ser una ídolo, una razón muy vaga si me lo preguntan, por lo que no es una verdadera razón en absoluto-decía Nagisa Aoi.

-Sin duda alguna Nagisa-chan, además al parecer su miedo creció con el tiempo, esa chica tiene miedo de que pierda su estatus de ídolo, y así pierda todo, su posición social, sus fans, y que por consiguiente vuelva a ser olvidada y desaparezca-decía Tamao Suzumi.

-Así es, por lo que ven, esta chica no le va a gustar ser criticada, pero si quiere mejorar como ídolo tendrá que escuchar las criticas constructivas de buena manera, de esa manera fue que mejoramos en nuestras actuaciones, ¿No es así?-decía Dave, sus compañeros asentían.

Al mismo tiempo varios de los estudiantes se les hizo extraño escuchar una canción de Kanon, y estaban seguros que venía del techo de la escuela.

Mientras con Elsie, eescondida detrás del mismo árbol.

¡Kanon está cantando frente a mí!-después se pone a pensar en algo-¿Pero por qué hace esto por Kami-sama?-preguntaba desconcertada Elsie-Hmm... Oh, bien. No importa-decía relajada Elsie.

Con Kanon en el escenario, mientras seguía cantando su canción.

-McDougal, me haces sentir insegura. Molestas mi balance. Eres mi enemigo. ¡Pero sou una ídolo! ¡Así que pelearé cantando y bailando! McDougal... ¡Te convertiré en uno de mis fans! ¿Qué tiene de bueno el Metal o el Power Metal? Para mi que nada más es puro ruido-decía Kanon mentalmente mientras seguía con su canción.

Una vez que acabara de acntar Kanon.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntaba Kanon.

-¿Q ué opinan grupo?-preguntaba Dave a su banda.

-Bueno, tiene una hermosa voz, de eso no hay duda-decía Kyo, haciendo sonrojar a Kanon- Pero, dudas mucho al cantar, se te nota en tu mirada, eso afecta en tu canto, deberías percatarte mejor cuandio cantas-decía Kyo.

-Ah, lo siento, no lo sabía-decía Kanon disculpándose.

-¿Y tú que opinas, Iori?-preguntaba Dave a su compañer.

-¿Eh? Yo no escuche nada, me aburrí demasiado-decía Iori desinteresadamente.

En ese instante a Kanon se le puede vislumbrar una nube de lluvia encima de ella, pudiendo captar fácilmente que estaba deprimida.

-Me lo imaginaba, justo como dijo Dave, eres la clase de persona que no le gusta que la ignoren-decía Iori observatívamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Me estabas probando?-preguntaba Kanon confundida.

-Así es, chiquilla, te perturbas con muchísima facilidad, tienes que calmarte en momentos como esos, además no tienes que ponerle atención a fans que no te prestan atención, por el contrario, concéntrate en los que ponen atención, si cometieras un error en vivo, podría costarte tu carrera de ídolo, tienes que ser más precavida-decía Iori.

-Ya veo. Gracias por el consejo-decía Kanon.

-¿Será posible que el ser ignorada por las personas, haya sido provocado por un trauma de tu pasado-preguntaba Nagisa Aoi a Kanon.

-¿P-Por qué lo preguntas?-preguntaba Kanon algo nerviosa de ser descubierta.

-Es por el hecho de que es necesario que superes ese trauma muy serio, eso podría costarte tu carrera de ídolo, se que es muy difícil superar algo que te hizo daño en elm pasad, pero hay que seguir en el futuro, y hay que dejar atrás el pasado, es la única forma para que superes ese trauma-decía Nagisa Aoi a Kanon.

-Gracias. Lo tomaré en cuenta-decía Kanon.

-Kanon-chan, ¿A qué le tienes miedo?-preguntaba Tamao a Kanon.

-¿Eh? Pues...-decía Kanon ssin saber cómo responder a la pregunta.

-Tienes miedo de perder tu estatus de ídolo, tus fans y que desaparezcas y seas olvidada pare siempre-decía Tamao con toda normalidad.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabe sin que yo se lo hubiera dicho?-se preguntaba mentalmente Kanon sin saber qué decir.

-¿Te preguntas cómo es que lo sé? Fácil, se refleja en tu rostro, expresiones corporales, tu canto, todo, si quieres en verdad convertirte en una ídolo, tienes que aprender a perderle miedo a todo, de esa forma serás capaz de cantar con toda naturalidad-decía Tamao.

-Gracias. Veré que puedo hacer con mi problema-decía Kanon.

-Kanon, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que cantas y quieres convertirte en ídolo?-preguntaba Dave a Kanon.

-¿Eh?-decía Kanon queriendo saber a lo que se refeiría Dave.

-O sea, ¿Cuál es el motivo que te llevó a convertirte en ídolo?-preguntaba Dave, aclarando un poco su pregunta.

-¿Qué por qué me convertí en ídolo? Pues para ser reconocido por la gente-decía Kanon como si nada.

-¿De verdad ese es tu motivo? Es demasiado vago si me lo preguntas, Digo, yo canto para que la gente escuche mis canciones, pero para que la gente me reconozca, yo espero a recibir sus respuestas, ¿Tan siquiera eres feliz cantando? Al escuchar tu canción, pude notar que estabas muy distraída, si quieres que tus canciones lleguen al corazón de la gente, tienes que cantar con todo tu carazón, espíritu y ser, tienes que demostrarlo por la forma en la que cantas y transmitirlo por medio de tus sentimientos, pero para eso, tienes que arreglar tus problemas primero-decía Dave.

-Hay sí, como si un consejo que me des aregle todos mis problemas, si dices que el metal es tan genial, pues demuéstramelo cantando, he oído de la gente que el metal es puro ruido y no se entiende nada-decía Kanon sus opiniones sobre la música de Dave.

-Pues esa clase de gente no sabe mucho sobre música, si quieres que cante, con mucho gusto lo hago, no hay problema para mí-decía Dave.

Enseguida Dave se sube al escenario junto con su banda, en la cuál ya estaban preparados los instrumentos musicales listos para usarse.

-¿Y cuál canción le cantamos? Quisiera dejarla con la boca abierta, para así demostarle el poder del Metal-decía Dave.

-Pues yo recmiendo una de nuestras canciones pioneras que nos llevó al estrellato: "Valley of the Damned"-decía Kyo.

-A mí también me agrada la idea, hace tiempo que no tocamos esa canción-decía Iori.

-Sí, es verdad, es una de mis canciones favoritas-decía Nagisa Aoi.

-Sí, me hace recorcar aquellos momentos en los que me inspiré en la letra épica para así cantarla con todo nuestro corazón-decía Tamao Suzumi.

-Bien, entonces cantamos: "Valley of the Damned"-decía Dave.

En ese momento, empiezan a tocar la canción, dejando algo impresionada a Kanon.

Dragonforce-Valley of the Danmed

On a cold dark winter night

hidden by the stormy light

a battle rages for the right

for what will become

In the valley of the damned

a warrior with sword in hand

travels fast across the land

for freedom he rise

And the sign from the master on high

he screams a loud and across hear the cry

for the kingdom of fire and ice

and the power to be alive

Four strong ride on carry on through the war

four strong carry on living for ever more

On the wings of death

by the hands of doom

by the darkest light

from the darkest moon

Crossing silent seas

over mountains high

all will stand as one tonight

On the black wind forever

we ride on together

destroying your evil with freedom my guide

when the master will call us

he stands high before us

our hearts filled with splendour

our swords will shine over the light

In the valley of the damned

days breaks with golden strand

over pastures green it glows

to where night returns

On the shadows faces appear

warriors wearing full metal gear

join together one and all

before the glorious light

Rise up gather around come and hear what is said

use your senses open your mind don't you ever forget

On the wings of life

by the hands of hope

by the brightest light

from the brightest sun

crossing silent seas

over mountains high

to the valley of the damned

On the black wind forever

we ride on together

destroying your evil with freedom my guide

when the master will call us

he stands high before us

our hearts filled with splendour

our swords will shine over the light

on the black wind forever

we ride on together

destroying your evil with freedom my guide

when the master will call us

he stands high before us

our hearts filled with splendour

our swords will shine over the light

Después de que Kanon escuchara la canción de la banda de Dave, se quedó sin habla, ya que quedó conmovida por la canción de Dave, las guitarras con una velocidad que podría comparar a la velocidad del sonido, el tecado con una velocidad comparable al de las guitarras y le daba su toque único e indescriptible a la banda de Dave, y sobre todo la batería, que tenía una velocidad de percusión que dejó a Kanon con la boca abierta, sin duda algo con lo que Kanon y sus música no podría competir años luz, pero Kanon no se daría por vencida, por loq ue aplaudió la obra maestra de Dave, no dejándose impresionar por la misma, ya que al hacerlo, le estaría dando la victoria segura a Dave y su banda DragonHeart en charola de plata.

-Dave, ahora me doy cuenta por qué a la gente le gusta tus canciones, al parecer estaba equivocada, pero mañana volveré con una nueva canción, todavía no me doy por vencida, te demostraré que el J-pop es mejor que el metal-decía Kanon, mientras se iba en las escaleras un helicóptero, ya que se le había acabado el tiempo y tenía que ir a una grabación.

-¿Y qué opinan de lo que dijo Kanon?-preguntaba Dave a Kyo y a Iori.

-Que le demostraremos el por qué nos consideran una de las mejores bandas-decía Iori.

-Así es, y también le demostraremos el por qué de nuestra creativida-decía Kyo.

A la mañana siguiente, en el mismo lugar.

-¡Nunca antes he cantado esta enfrente de alguein!-decía Kanon mientras pensaba en cantar otra canción para impresionar a Dave.

-Por favor, escucha mi nueva canción "Happy Crecent"-decía Kanon a Dave que estaba junto a su banda nuevamente.

De repente Kanon empieza a cantar su nueva canción a Dave.

-Me pregunto el por qué se esfuerza tanto, ¿Acaso de verdad le importa que no lo reconozcan las personas? Lo bueno que yo no necesito de eso mismo, yo tengo mi confianza-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Mmm, ¿Le doy un elogio? ¿O sigo dásndole más consejos para que mejore?-se preguntaba Dave a sí mismo de lo que tenía qué hacer con la canción de Kanon.

-Me siento genial. Justo ahora podría presentarme en el Domo. Así es. ¡Ya no soy la persona que solía ser! ¡Ahora soy una ídolo!-decía Kanon mentalmente, mientras acababa de acntar su canción.

-¿Qué les pareció?-preguntaba Kanon a Dave y a su banda.

-Pues nada mal para una aficionada-decía Dave.

-Mejoraste en algo, al parecer te sirvieron un poco mis consejos-decía Iori.

-Tu canto muestra un poco m´pas de alegría, pero aún te cuesta tarnsmitirla a la gente-decía Kyo.

-Necesitas demostrar más empeño al cantar, canta con más energía-decía Nagisa Aoi a Kanon.

-Y también necesitas un poco de motivación en tu canto y no distraerte mucho cuando cantas-decía Tamao Suzumi.

-En otras palabras, ¿Le estás dando empeño a lo que cantas? Todavía te falta mucho camino por recorrer, Kanon-decía Dave.

-Yo me he esforzado en hacer una nueva canción para que la escuches, ¿Por lo menos tienes una nueva canción que no hayas estrenado en tu nuevo Album? Es difícil sacar nuevas canciones, por lo menos ten en cuenta eso-decía Kanon un poco molesta, aunque recibió muy pocos elogios, no estaba contenta con eso.

-Debo decir que tienes razón en que es difícil hacer una nueva canción con muy poco esfuerzo, pero si supieras que nosotros sacamos 2 Albumes por año, además tenemos una canción que pensamos poner en un futuro Álbum-decía Dave.

-Pues déjame escucharla-decía Kanon.

-Bueno, si insistes, puede que quedes muda por lo que estés a punto de oir-decía Dave.

Así, Dave, Iori, Kyo, Nagisa y Tamao se preparaban con sus guitarras, teclado y batería para tocar una canción que no viene en ninguno de sus Álbumes, en ese momento Dave se veía muy diferente, su cabello se puso en un tono rojizo, y su piel se puso como si estuvera bronceada, pero el cambio más notable fue su voz, se oía muy diferente al de la canción que había tocado ayer, su voz se escuchaba más grave, como si tuviera una gran autoridad.

Dragonforce-Chemical Interference

Another night

Another inner fight

The demons calling

My soul is dark

But with a touch of light

The whole world's changeing

I draw the line

My pleasure redefined

It's now awakening

I feel the urge

Emotions on the verge

And now it's time to

Kill, kill

Kill, kill

The speed of light

I feel the time is right

I've smashed all boundries

A skull is crushed!

Adrenaline is rushed!

The night has found me

Infection spread

A spirit through my head

The time is comeing

I know the score

But I gotta have have 'em all

And all more I could

Kill, kill

Kill, kill

I am what I chose to be

I lose grip of reality

And I have nothing to atone

All your morales formed in vein

And now my pleasure is my pain

But I'm gonna make it all my own (own, own)!

The sun is up

But I can't get enough

The sky's the limit

I'm on the top

But I ain't gonna stop

I'll never give in

It's in ma brain

It's driving me insane

Hallucinations

"Always the same"

But I ain't gonna save

Destruction! I must

Kill, kill

Kill, kill

I am what I chose to be

I lose grip of reality

And I have nothing to atone

All your morales formed in vein

And now my pleasure is my pain

But I'm gonna make it all my own (own, own)!

I've seen the sun rise once again

I've lived my life and now I'm dead

Time to come down, all on my own (own)

This is nothing new for me.

This is my reality!

So open your eyes

And don't ever hide away!

I am what I chose to be

I lose grip of reality

And I have nothing to atone

All your morales formed in vein

And now my pleasure is my pain

But I'm gonna make it all my own (own, own)!

Out here on my own!

Sin duda, Kanon quedó más que impresionada por la canción, sin pura pura creatividad en su máxima expresión, velocidad en las guitarras inigualable, batería con rapidez implacable y teclados con su toque único y rapidísimo, todo a la par con la voz de Dave, Kanon no hallaba como contraatacar dicha canción, por lo cual se deprimió bastante, ya que no creía poder sobrepasar tal obra de arte maestra.

-No es beuno... No soy buena... Nda buena... Nada buena... Mis canciones no están a la par de las de Dave, ¿Qué es lo que me falta para alcanzar su nivel?-decía Kanon mentalmente, mientras inconscientemente se hacía invisible literalmente hablando.

Dave, así como su banda, y también Elsie que salió de su escondite, se dieron cuenta inmediatamente.

-¿E-Ella desapareció? Pero todavía siento su ki, o sea, ¿Se hizo invisible literalmente?-preguntaba Dave sorprendido de que algo así pasaría si Knon se deprimiera hasta esos extermos.

-Lo veo y no lo creo, tus chicas tienen poderes extraños, Dave-decía Kyo algo extrañado por lo que había sucedido.

-Muy raro, es lo único que voy a decir-decía Iori.

-Eso no debía de haber sucedido, ¿Verdad?-decía Nagisa Aoi algo rara por lo que había pasado.

-Creo que tiene que ver algo con los Espíritus Prófugos o algo así, ¿Verad, Dave?-decía Tamao Suzumi.

-Sí, es lo más probable-decía Dave todavía pensativo.


	5. Capítulo 5: Entrenando a una ídolo

Capítulo 5: Entrenando a una Idol.

-Kami-sama... Kanon-chan desapareció... Hace un segundo,. ¡Ella estaba candando ahí!-decía Elsie, mientras infantilmente sacudía su cuerpo.

-¡Cálmate, Elsie! Ella pudo hacer desaparecido, pero aún siento su Ki, lo que significa que se volvió invisible sólo físicamente-decía Dave.

-Así es, el pedo es cómo hacemos que regrese a la normalidad-decía Iori sin que se le puedo ocurrir un buen plan.

-De verdad que siempre con las chicas que te relacionas terminan siendo especiales-decía Kyo divertido.

-Dave-sama, ¿Se le ocurrió cómo puede ayudar a Kanon-chan?-preguntaba Nigisa Aoi.

-Sí, yo también me preguinto si a Dave-sama se le ocurrió algo para sacar a Kanon de ese estado de invisibilidad-decía Tamao, mientras trataba de aportar algo de su ayuda.

-Oh, miren, ya Kanon no se ve tan invisible, ahora se mira transparente-decía Dave, mientras pudo visualizar como Kanon apenas podía verse.

-¡L-La veo! ¡Veo a Kanon-chan!-decía Elsie.

-¡Nosotros también!-decían sus amigos al unísono.

Entonces notaron como Kanon empezó a moverse lentamente, mientras empezaba a murmurar cosas.

-No tienen caso. Nadie escuchará mi canción... Es justo como antes. Nada ha cambiado. Nada... Nada del todo... ¡Aún soy invisible!-decía Kanon, mientras decía todo con una mirada perdida y lo0 último lo gritaba fuertemente.

-¡Así que era eso! Era muy obvio, dejó salir sus inseguridades, y el hacerse invisible debe ser culpa del Espíritu Fugitivo, debo decirle algunas palabras de aliento-decía Dave mentalmente.

En ese momento, Dave se acerca a Kanon y la toma por sus hombros.

-¡No! ¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo estaba escuchando tu canción!-decía Dave.

-Mentiroso-decía Kanon.

-¿Eh?-decía Dave sin entender bque pretendía Kanon.

-Mentiroso-decía Kanon gritando, mientras sacaba una de sus taser para atacar a Dave, aunque él ya se esperaba que hiciera eso, por lo que estuvo esquivando todos los ataques de Kanon sin un rasguññ, aunque al esquivar el último golpe de Kanon, provocó que un árbol fuera destruido.

-Oye, ¿Pero que te pasa? La naturaleza no tiene que afectarte en nada, ese árbol no tenía que pagar tu enojo, en serio, estás muy mal, pobre árbol, ¿Ahora qué hago?-decía Dave preocupado por lo que le pasó a dicho árbol, mientras Kanon al ver la reacción de Dave por lo que le hizo al árbol empezó a reaccionar y a hacerse visible nuevamente.

Ya sé, este hechizo lo he estado practicando, espero que salga bien: Tellus dea naturae commoda mihi de ligno potes statum pristinum restitueret-decía Dave, mientras con su poder regresaba el árbol a su estado original.

El árbol automaticamente había vuelto a su forma original, algo que sorprendió en sobremanera a Kanon.

-¿Pero cómo es podible?-se preguntaba Kanon incrédula de lo que acaba de ver.

-Soy algo que va más allá de ser un Vocalista de Power Metal, soy un dios-decía Dave, mientras se iba del lugar dejando a una confundida Kanon por lo que acaba de decir Dave.

-No te preocupes por como cantas, con tal de que cantes con el corazón es más que suficiente-decía Dave, tranquilizando se cierta forma a Kanon.

-Nos vemos mañana, Dave-decía Kanon, mientras se iba un poco más tranquila de lo normal.

-Como sea, ¿Ella estaba transparente por el Espíritu Prófugo?-preguntaba Dave a Elsie.

-Es porque andas presumiéndole que tu grupo es mejor que su música, ¡La molestaste!-decía Elsie algo enojada.

-No estaba haciendo eso para entretenerme, estaba intentando impactarla, para que revelara lo que le molesta-decía Dave.

-¿Pero de verdad es necesario ir tan lejos?-preguntaba Elsie algo terca.

-Por supuesto, la información es necesaria, y la forma en la que se use con mucha más razón, si no puedo saber cuales son sus problemas, no podré conquistarla-decía Dave.

-Ah, era de esperarse de Kami-sama-sdecía Elsie.

-Elise, necesito que reúnas información de Kanon-decía Dave.

-¡Entendido!-decía Elsie, mientras asentiía.

Mientras quer en un taxi, Kanon recordaba todas las veces que fue ignorada por su producción.

Entonces al chofer se le ocurre prender la radio.

-Y ahora. ¡Aquií está "All 4n you!"-decía el presentador de la radio.

Enseguida se empieza a escuchar dicha canción.

Eso hizo sentir mucho mejor a Kanon quien le sonrió al chofer, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

Horas después.

-¡Okay! Hoy Kanon-chan nos presentará a asu adorable mascota-decía el conductor del programa en el Televisor de Plasma de la Casa de Dave, en su Mansión, ya que se la había regalado su Tío, de vez en cuando lo visitaba, pero sólo para hacerle compañía, pero la razón por la cuál tenía su mansión era por todas las chicas que tenía que mantener, desde princesas alienígenas, demonios, Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos, Youkais, chicas normales, chicas mágicas y demás, Dave se podía decir que era la persona con más problemas en el mundo.

-¡Wow! ¡Es adorable!-decía la acompañante del conductor del programa.

-Sí, su nombre es Kitaro-decía Kanon.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lo has tenido?-preguntaba la acompañante del conductor del programa.

-Lo he tenido por 3 años-decía Kanon.

-¿De verdad?-preguntaba la acompañante del conductor del programa.

-A Kitaro le gusta comer perejil-decía Elsie, que estaba viendo las Televisión de Plasma junto con Dave.

-¿Y es necesario saber eso?-preguntaba Dave algo dudoso.

-¡Todos los fans de Kanon saben eso!-decía Elsie.

-¡Oh, es cierto! Tendrás un concierto, ¿No es así?´preguntaba el conductor del programa.

Dave pudo notar la reacción inmediata en la cara de Kanon, que estaba aterrada, pero la cambio casi de inmediato.

-¡Sí, en el Salón Narusawa al lado del Mar! Estar en ese escenario ha sido siempre mi sueño, ¡No puedo esperar al concierto! Además tendré un invitado especial-decía Kanon.

-Oh,e so último sonó interesante, Ahora ¿Entonces porque no cantas para nosotros?-preguntaba la acompañante del conductor del programa.

-"Happy Crescent"-decía la acompañante del conductor del programa, diciendo la canción que iría a cantar Kanon.

-Esta canción saldrá la próxima semana, ¡Muy importante!-decía Elsie a Dave.

-Um... ¿Por qué intentas convertirme en un fan de Kanon? Ya tu sabes que lo mío es el Metal, pero dejando eso de lado, dame información que de hecho me ayude en la conquista-decía Dave, mientras ponía a una Elsie de malhumor.

En ese instante Kanon empezó a cantar "Happy Crescent" en la televisión, mientras las personas la veían.

Dave se interesó por este invitadoe secial, y también estaba atento a cada movimiento, gesto o alguna distracción que Kanon tuviera en el escenario.

Kanon estuvo sin distraerse un buen tiempo, pero algo en el escenario logró distraerla, un joven que no ponía atención al escenario, en cambio estaba distraído con su celular, a lo mejor estaba mensajeando o en el Facebook o WhatsApp.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no me estás viendo?-se preguntaba Kanon mentalmente, hasta que se dio cuenta de su error y reanudó su canción.

-Kanon se ve algo extraña ahora-decía Elsie muy observadoramente.

-Es que se distrajo, si mis cálculos son correctos, lo único que es capaz de captar su atención de esa manera, es que alguien del público la haya ignorado, por lo cuál ya sabes cómo se pone Kanon cuando no le ponen atención, pero Kanon debe darse cuenta que no se pueden cometer equivocaciones de ese tipo y menos en el escenario, tiene que aprender, sobre todo si es por las malas, lo digo por experiencia propia-decía Dave sabiamente.

-Pobre Kanon-decía Elsie.

Mientras con Kanon, en una camioneta.

-Fallaste en la letra-decía la Mánager de Kanon.

-Los siento-decía Kanon-Es verdad, también Daev y su banda me lo habían advertido sobre distraerme en el escenario, de verdad soy imbécil-decía Kanon mentalmente, triste.

-Estos últimos días, tus presentaciones han sido mediocres, ¿Te sientes mal?-preguuntaba la Mánager de Kanon.

-¡No! ¡Estoy bien! Estaré bien después de una noche de sueño-decía Kanon obviamente mintiendo.

-Ya veo...-decía la Mánager de Kanon.

-Oh, lamento avisarte a última hora... pero estás programada para un Drama de TV mañana a las 5, cuento contigo-decía la Mánager de Kanon.

-Sí-decía Kanon.

De vuelta en la Mansión de Dave.

Dave estaba entrenando con Kyo y Iori, ya que Nagisa y Tamao estaban ocupadas y no pudieroin venir para practicar, así que decidieron entrenar un poco, ene so Elsie llega a avisarle a Dave que por fin tenía la información que necesitaba.

-¿Entonces? ¿Tienes información que me sea útil?-preguntaba Dave.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Sí que lo hice!-decía Elsie, mientras mostraba unas fotos de ella con algunos fans de Kanon.

-¿Quiénes son esas personas?-preguntaba Dave curioso.

-Son fans de Kanon-chan-decía Elsie.

-Veo a algunos mayores-decía Dave.

-Sí que eran buenos. Aprendí mucho de ellos. Kanon solía estar en un grupo llamado Citron-decía Elsie.

-Probablemente popdrías habere ncontrado esa información en internet-decía Dave.

-¡Sí! Pero aprendí algo que no está en internet. Citron fue originalmente fundado por el bien de promocionar a su líder, Lime. Pero Kanon terminó siendo más popular... Al final, el grupo se separó. Y las otras 2 miembros renunciaron. Esa debe ser la razón por la cuál Kanon ya no canta ninguna canción de cuando estaba en Citron-decía Elsie.

-Ya veo. Así que ese es otro de los problemas, puede sea algo complicado pero no hay nada imposible para mí-decía Dave positivamente.

-Estoy segura que Kanon-chan se siente sola... Así que por favor sé amable con ella-decía Elsie.

-Eso no tienes por qué decirmelo, lo sé muy bien, sé lo que se siente la soledad misma, no sé como lo voy a hacer, pero al fin y al cabo lo haré-decía Dave.

-Estaré esperándola, eso creo-decía Dave con una agota de sudor en la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, después de clases.

-¡y por supuesto, ella no aparece hoy! Chingada madre, ¿Por qué tenía qué estar ocupada hoy mismo?-se preguuntaba Dave quién sabe cuántas veces.

-Debe de estar muy ocupada. Siendo una Ídolo. Pero es muy raro, ¿Si Kanon que siendo una ídolo está muy ocupada, por qué tú un cantante y vocalista de Power Metal tiene mucho tiempo libre?-preguntaba Elsie confundida.

-Eso mi querida Elsie es un secreto para otro momento-decía Dave misteriosamente.

-Ah, Kami-sama, esres muy malo, no me dices nada-decía Elsie, haciendo pucheros con los cachetes.

-Mientras tanto, me pondré a jugar The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match-decía Dave, mientras sacaba su PSP y empezaba a jugar dicho juego.

Mientras que con Kanon.

-¡hey, no es eso!-decía uno de los de la producción.

-Lo lamento mucho. Tomará un momento alistarnos. Necesiatmos que esperes un poco más-decía uno de los de la producción.

-¡Claro!-decía Kanon.

-No pude ver a McDougal hoy...-decía Kanon desanimada, mientras hacía un dibujo del mismo.

Al leer una parte del libreto en la que decía: "Lo he olvidado", empezó a recordar de como siempre se olvidaban de ella misma y su presencia, además de que a veces se le olvidaban anotarla.

Mientras con Dave.

-¡Tienes un mensaje nuevo!-decía en el correo de Dave.

-¡Aquí está!-decía Dave.

-¡Oh, un mensaje de Kanon-chan!-decía Elsie.

-¿Cuándo le diste tu información?-preguntaba Elsie curiosa.

-La puse en el CD que me dio. Y lo puse en su abrigo, una buena estrategia, ¿No?-decía Dave.

Una vez que Dave llegera a dónde Kanon.

A Kanon le salía humo rosa de la cabeza, y tenía la mirada perdida como cuando tocó su canción que no estaba en ninguno de sus Álbum.

-E-Ella está deprimida de nuevo...-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿McDougal? ¿Soy invisible? ¿Escuchaste mi canción?-preguntaba Kanon en su mismo estado.

-Rayos, si preguntaras con más normalidad, no me espantarías-decía Dave mentalmente, mientras se calmaba para contestar-Sí, era una buena canción-decía Dave.

Inmediatamente el humo ros que salía de la cabeza de Kanon volvió a su lugar, para que luego Kanon volviera a la normalidad más feliz de lo normal.

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial! ¡estaba tan preocupada, que no podía concentrarme en mi trabajo! Pero, por supuesto... Estabas escuchándome cantar-decía Kanon tan feliz, que pareciera que lo decía como si fuera una niña.

-¿McDougal?-preghuntaba Kanon.

-¿Q-Qué?-preguntaba Dave.

-Um... ¿Te molestaría si sigo enviándote mensajes? No tengo amigos en le escuela. ¡eres la primer persona con la que he hablado!-decía Kanon.

-¿Acaso hemos hablado algo? Para mí eso parecía más a discusión, pero comos sea, esto es perfecto, soy la única persona con la que puede hablar de sus problemas. A decir verdad, tengo asegurada mi victoria al tener esa pocisión-decía Dave mentalmente.

-¡No te preocupes, puedes hablarme cuando quieras!-decía Dave, con su risa más natural.

Pero cuando se había dado cuenta, Kanon ya no estaba.

-¡Tienes un nuevo mensaje!-decía su PSP.

Al leer el emnsaje que le había llegado, supo que era de Kanon, el cuál el asusnto decía: gracias-decía el mensaje, pero gracias estaba escrito quién sabe cuántas veces.

Después de ese acontecimiento, Dave estaba comprando MP3 de música como referencia, cuando Kanon le mandó una mensaje, el cuál decía que fuera a una Sesión de autógrafos.

-¡Muchas gracias por haber venido hoy!-decía Kanon, mientras recibía las ovaciones de la gente.

En ese instante Kanon se dio cuenta de que Dave ya había llegado, por lo menos Dave tenía suerte de que nadie de la multitud lo había reconocido.

-Entonces comencemos la sesión de saludo-decía el presentador.

Con Kanon y Dave.

-Perdón. Estaba preocupada porque esto se dijo a último minuto-decía Kanon.

-Nah, no hay problema. Siempre que sea de ayuda...-decía Dave.

-¡Uh-huh! Después de ver tu cara, me siento con ganas para seguir, lo que no esperaba, es que vinieras acompañado de una amiga-decía Kanon algo celosa.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Urara Kasugano, creo podría ayudarte en tus problemas, yo también soy una especie de Ídolo, aunque no soy tan conocida como tú-decía Urara.

-Este Dave, si no te es una molestia, ¿Me enseñarías a tocar la guitarra eléctrica?-preguntaba Kanon a Dave curiosamente.

-Claro, por mí no hay problema, si estás interesada, te enseñaré todos mis conocimientos-decía Dave alegermente.

-Yo también ayudaré-decía Urara muy animada.

A la mañana siguiente.

A Dave le había llegado otro mensaje de Kanon.

-Mi canción bajó de puesto en las carteleras... Y es precisamente con las de Athena Asamiya y Miku Hatsune, ero tus canciones están en el número uno-decía Kanon muy desanimada.

-Rayos, pues entonces mejora en tu voz, no siempre vas a depender de mí para todo, si quieres te ayudo con tu vocalización-decía Dave.

A la mañana siguiente, Dave recibió otro mensaje de Kanon.

-No puedo nadar... ¿Qué tal si me hundo?-preguntaba Kanon.

-Pues entonces déjame enseñarte a nadar, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-decía Dave.

-Este... nadar no es muy complicado, creo Kaeren me enseñó lo básico para aprendefr-decía Urara.

A la mañana siguiente, Dave recibió otro emnsaje de Kanon.

-Fallé durante la grabación...-decía Kanon deprimida.

-Pues entonces mejora para que a la próxima no te regañen, es como lo que dice el muy viejo y conocido refrán: "El que perseverá, que coma lumbre"-decía Dave.

-Este, creo que así no va el refrán...-decía Kanon con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Ah no? Veamos... "El que quiera azul celeste, alcanza"-decía Dave, mientras Kanon solamente negaba con la cabeza.

-No, no, no, espérame: "Si alguien quiere azul celeste, es porque era el único color que le gustó, ¿No? Porque como el rojo es muy tosco... Y como ese color es muy perseverante, alcanza una tonalidad muy clara a mi parecer, es por eso que... Bueno, la idea es esa, ¿No?-decía Dave, mientras acababa de decir su refrán, aunque ni la mitad del mismo se le entendiera a fin de cuentas.

-No, no importa, por lo menos me doy una idea de lo que quisiste decirme-decía Kanon alégermente.

-Vamos, cualquiera puede fallar durante una grabación con tal nerviosismo, incluso yo me equivocaría-decía Urara.

A la mañana siguiente, Dave recibió otro correo de Kanon.

-El Director me gritó...-decía Kanon con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pues tuvo que tener motivos para hacerlo, ¿No?-decía Dave.

-No te preodupes, si lo hizo, fue para corregir tus errores, así que no hay que desanimarse, a mí también me ha pasado-decía Urara.

A la mañana siguiente, Dave recibió otro mensaje de Kanon.

-¿Qué tal si me tropiezo y caigo?-preguntaba Kanon, mientras lleveba un dizfraz o botarga de lo que parecía ser un tigre.

-Si tienes cuidado, seguramente no pasará nada de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos-decía Dave.

-No te preocupes, con cuidado no creo que pase nada, supongo el disfraz debe ser muy incómodo, yon también los he usado, sé lo que se siente-decía Urara.

A la mañana siguiente, Dave recibió otro mensaje de Kanon.

-No puedo peinarme...-decía Kanon, mientras tenía todo el pelo desarreglado.

-Hay por favor, ven para acá, te ayudaré en lo que pueda-decía Dave-Por dios, ¿Por quién me toma Kanon? ¿Su peluquero personal? O qué onda-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Rayos, pero mira qué desastre, es como la vez que Nozomi-san salió de su casa sin peinarse-decía Urara preocupada.

Al día siguiente.

-¡Kami-nii-sama! ¿Estás bien?-preguntaba Elise a su hermano mayor.

-Creo que estoy bien, si fuera un humano común y corriente, estaría en colapso ahora mismo-decía Dave aliviado.

-¡tienes un nuevo mensaje!-decía su PSP.

-¡Aquí vamos de nuevo!-decía Dave.

-¡Vaya que esa chica es persistente!-decía Urara.

Unos días después.

Dave estaba esperando a Kanon, sentado en una mesa.

-Dave-decía Kanon, mientras había llegado por fin.

-¿Te hice esperar?-preguntaba Kanon.

-No-decía Dave.

-¿Y dónde está Urara?-preguntaba Kanon.

-No pudo venir, tiene tiempo libre con sus amigas-decía Dave.

-Ah, ya veo-decía Kanon.

-Asi qué, ¿Qué te molesta hoy?-preguntaba Dave.

-Hmm, nada-decía Kanon.

-¿Uh?-decía Dave.

-Tengo algo de tiempo libre, entonces quería verte-decía Kanon.

-Ah, ya veo.

-Oye Kanon, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-decía Dave.

-Adelante-decía Kanon.

-¿Si tuvieras la oportunidad de que Citron pudiera volver a formarse, aceptarías en volver con tus amigas?´preguntaba Dave a una sorprendida Kanon que no sabía como responder.

-P-Pues claro que si se diera la ocasión, me gustaría volver a formar Citron, pero a estas alturas se me hace imposible volver a unir lo que se ha seperedo-decía Kanon triste.

-Vamos, no es para desanmarse, ¿Has pensado en algo para el concierto? No sé, una nueva canción-decía Dave.

-Tengo una canción recervada para el concierto. Pero no se me ha ocurrido nada nuevo, eso me hace entrar en pánico-decía Kanon algo alterada.

-No te preocupes, ¿Por qué no usas la fusión de géneros músicales?-preguntaba Dave a Kanon.

-¿Fusión de géneros musicales?-preguntaba Kanon algo confundida.

-Mmm, ¿Cómo explicartelo? Verás, es cuando mezclas lo mejor de 2 géneros musicales completamente diferentes, por ejemplo, El Merengue House, fusión del Merengue y Hip Hop, también está el Reggaeton, fusión del Reggae y Hip Hop, a eso me refiero-decía Dave.

-Ah, creo entender lo que me quieres decir-decía Kanon pensativamente.

-Mmm, ¿Y qué tal si fusiono el Metal con el J-Pop? Sin duda Dave me alabará pore hacer una fusión imposible, seguro me felicitará, tengo que trabajar muy duro por que esa fusión de géneros se haga realidad-decía Kanon mentalmente muy activa.

-Dave, tengo una propuesta que hacerte, ¿Si te dijera que quiero que me ayudes a fusionar mi gpénero musical con el tuyo, me ayudarías?-preguntaba Kanon ansiosa.

-Claro, no me daría más gusto que ayudarte, si es de canciones cuenta con mu apoyo, le hablaré a mis colegas para que me ayuden a compener una canción especielmente para el concierto-decía Dave.

Entonces tanto Dave como Kanon escuchan una de sus canciones, mientras veían una pantalla gigante en donde pasaban uno de los videos de Kanon cantando.

-Oh, es Kanon-chan-decía una persona.

-Ella es tan linda-decía otra persona.

Kanon estaba algo intranquila, aún así le dedicó una sonrisa sincera a Dave, algo que hizo que Dave se sonrojara de la vergúenza.

Y la misma no paraba por que Knaon se le quedaba mirando como una enamorada, lo que hacía que se le erizaran los pelos de la piel.

-¡Ah! ¿Ya es tan tarde? ¡Tengo que irme!-decía Kanon.

-¡Perdón! ¡Sólo quería verte por un momento!-decía Kanon. mientras se iba al trabajo.

-Hoy en escenario Musical, a las 8 PM. ¡Tendremos un especial de Kanon Nakagawa! La estrella en ascenso cantará para nosotros. ¡Será genial! Además tenemos la participación especial de la banda DragonHeart-decía la voceadora.

-Vaya, eso no lo sabía, mis compañeros me lo debieron haber dicho, después me quejaré con ellos-decía Dave.

-Kanon es increíble-decía Elsie, que recién se había aparecido al lado de Dave.

-Si tu lo dices-decía Dave.

-¡Primer concierto de Kanon Nakagawa. Diciembre 24, en el Salón Narusawa, al lado del Mar, junto al invitado especial DragonHeart!-decía la voceadora.

-¿Asi que ella es tu siguiente conquista?-pregfuntaba una voz conocida para Dave.

-¿Mio?-preguntaba Dave algo asustado por la reacción que tendría su anterior conquista.

-Relájate, tu "amiga" ya me contó lo que estás haciendo, lo de los "Espíritus Prófugos" y toda esa mamada que no entiendo muy bien-decía Mio como si nada, mientras veía fijamente a Dave.

-Vaya, tenía que ser Ayumi, aparte con esa boquita hablas, bueno, no estoy para juzgar, mi boca es igual o más sucia que la de ella-decía Dave mentalmente con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Ya vez? Tarde o temprano tenías que decirle, y para que veas lo buena que soy, te ayude a decirle sobre lo que necesita saber, para que no ande de ignorante sobre la situación-decía Ayumi.

-Para mí nada más eres que una pinche metiche de mierda, nadie dijo que metieras tus narices dónde no debieras-decía Dave mentalmente.

-¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Lo que me dijo Ayumi es verdad?-preguntaba Mio.

-Sí, todo es verdad, ya saben como soy, no dudaría en dar todo de mí para ayudar a los necesitados-decía Dave sin pestañear.

-Ya veo, entonces Elsie es una demionio, Dave, eres alguien muy noble, si me lo preguntas-decía Mio empezando a sonrojarse.

-Supongo es la cualidad que le vi también, rayos, ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de alguien muy problemático?-se preguntaba Ayumi mentalmente.

-Pregúntale a tu corazón-decóía Dave.

-¿Qué? ¿Me leíste la mente?-preguntaba Ayumi sonrojada.

-Probablemente-decía Dave

-Dave, prométenos que nos llevarás a tu casa y nos presentarásn a tus demás compañeras, ¿O debería decir amantes?-decía Ayumi algo curiosa.

-Tómalo como quieras, ellas son muy sobreprotectoras, si quieres algo conmigo, tendrás que ganarte la confiaza de ellas primero-decía Dave.

-Ya veo, bueno Dave, espero cumplas tu promesa-decía Ayumi.

-También espero que me lleves a mí-decía Mio.

-Claro, sólo tengo que tener el tiempo suficiente para arreglar mi agenda y asunto arreglado-decía Dave.

-Entiendo, entonces, nos vemos-decía Mio, mientras se iba junto con Ayumi a platicar.

Diciembre 24. Salón Narusawa al aldo del Mar.

-¡Dave! ¡Por aquí!-decíai Kanon.

-¡Tendremos un concierto aquí esta noche!-decía Kanon.

-Lo sé-decía Dave.

-Dijieron que habrán 10,000 personas. ¡Nunca antes me he presentado en un escenario tan grande! ¿No es increíble?-decía Kanon.

-Sí-decía Dave.

-¡Es como un sueño que se vuelve realidad! Todos vendrán a verme, ¡Ya no soy invisible!-decía Kanon.

En ese momento, Kanon pudo notar que Dave repruducía en su celular canciones.

-Jeez... Siempre casi estás ignorándome ¿Me estás escuchando?-decía Kanon, mientras se acercaba para poder oir lo que escuchaba Dave.

-¡Ah! ¡Esa es mi canción! ¡estabas escuchando mis canciones!-decía Kanon felizmente.

-Bueno, sí las estaba escucahndo, aunque tambiéne staba escucahndo msi canciones, pensaba, sería genial escuchar una mezcla de ambos géneros, sería locochón, pero a su vez interesante-decía Dave, haciendo que a Kanon le interesara aún más hacer esta fusión de géneros.

-Dave, ¿Cuándo tendríoas lista la canción que ety pedí?-preguntaba Kanon.

-De hecho ya tengo la pista de audio, ten la letra de la canción-decía Dave dándole una hoja a Kanon, para que memorizara su canción.

-Dave, ¿Te gustan mis canciones?-preguntaba Kanon.

-Pues me gustan mucho... Aunque el Metal me segurá gustando mucho más-decía Dve para disgusto de Kanon.

-Quiero que me felicites si te gustaron-decía Kanon un poco más alegre.

Y como si fuera por pura reacción, Dave acarició la cabeza de Kanon como si fuera la de un gato.

¡Bye!-decía Kanon, mientras se iba a preparar para su concierto.

En ese instante aparece Elsie.

-Eres increíble, Kami-sama. No debe faltar mucho para llenar la grieta del corazón de Kanon-decía Elsie.

-No estaría tan seguro-decía Dave.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntaba Elsie curiosa.

-Ya lo verás por ti misma-decía Dave.

Minutos después.

Dave se dio cuenta de que Kanon no estaba en el lugar en donde debería estar, al parecer debió pasarle algo que no se imaginaron, y es que las personas del set estaban buscando a Kanon.

-¡Es terrible, Kami-sama! Kanon está...-decía Elsie.

-Ya evo, algo debió pasar, pero no te preocupes, als cosas pasan por una razón , al final todo saldrá bien, mientras, vayamos a buscar a Kanon, no debe estar muy lejos-decía Dave.


	6. Capítulo 6:Un Concierto Inolvidable

Capítulo 6: Un concierto inolvidable.

Una semana antes del concierto de Kanon.

Lime y Yuri estaban es su apartamento, después de que se separaran de Citron, no habían tenido ningún contrato para firmar en ninguna disquera, en otras palabras, estaban jodidas.

-Oye Lime, ¿Ahora que se supone que hagamos? Ya no tenemos trabajo, y nadie nos quiere contratar para una audición-decía Yuri.

-Eso es muy malo, al parecer tenemos muy mala suerte, sólo nos queda que pase algo que nos ayude en nuestra situación-decía Lime preocupada.

-Eso espero-decía Yuri igual de preocupada.

En eso, tocan a la puerta del apartamento de ambas.

-¿Quién será? No recuerdo que pidieramos una recomendación para una disquera-decía Lime pensativa.

-Sí, yo tampoco lo recuerdo, ¿Me pregunto quién será?-Decía Yuri.

Entonces ambas fueron a abrir la puerta, y se llevaron la sorpresa de que el que estaba tocando era nada más y nada menos que Dave McDougal, vocalista y guitarrista principal de la banda conocida como DragonHeart.

-Hola, gusto en conocerlas, supongo que saben quién soy yo-decía Dave ,para sorpresa de ellas.

-¿Pues quién no te conoce? Eres Dave McDougal, el vocalista y guitarrista de DragonHeart, la banda más famosa del momento, ¿Qué es lo que quiere el vocalista de DragonHeart de nosotras?-preguntaba Lime a Dave.

-Ustedes fueron compañeras de Kanon-chan, ¿Verdad?-decía Dave para consternación de ambas.

-Sí, fuimos parte de Citron, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-decía Yuri.

-Verán, tengo uan propuesta para ambas, sólo quiero saber si les interesa mi proposición-decía Dave, llamando la atención de ambas.

-¿Y de que se trata esa proposición?-preguntaba Lime, interesaba en lo que decía Dave, aparte si le gustaba la proposición, podría ganar algo de dinero y así pagar todas las deudas que tenía, así que simplemente con intentarlo no perdía nada.

-Bueno, como sabrán, Kanon se está preparando para su concierto en el Salón Narusawa, y quería preguntarles, ¿No quisieran que Citron se reuniera nuevamente?-preguntaba Dave, para asombro de ambas.

-¿En serio?-preguntaba Lime dudosa de su proposición.

-Claro, pero tendrían un nuevo nombre: Kanon me dijo que si Citron se reuniera de nuevo, le gustaría que el grupo se llamara: Kawai Metal Girls, o para abreviar, KMG, ¿Que dicen, aceptan?-preguntaba Dave.

-¿Y qué onda con el nombre?-preguntaba Yuri con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Ah, eso es por que Kanon dijo que le gustaría hacer canciones que fusionen el J-Pop y el Heavy Metal, y también puede ser Power Metal, ¿Qué opinan de la idea de Kanon? Algo original, ¿No?-preguntaba Dave.

-Creo que ya voy entendiendo, Kanon tuvo una idea interesante, Yuri, tal vez debamos aceptar esta proposición-decía Lime.

-¿Tan rápido aceptas? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinion, Lime?-preguntaba Yuri.

-¿Olvidas que antes de que estuvieramos en Citron, estabamos en una banda de Power Metal llamada: Adamantium? Éramos las guitarristas de la banda, pero por problemas de diferencias creativas con respecto a la música de la banda nos separamos, pero esta es nuestra oportunidad de oro, podemos hacer lo que siempre hemos querido hacer, y aparte con Kanon, la extrañamos, podríamos hablar con ella de nuevo, piénsalo, nos beneficia a ambas-decía Lime.

-Sí, tienes razón, podrémos hacer Metal y Power Metal nuevamente, y con nuestra amiga, no suena mal la idea, creo que vamos a aceptar-decía Yuri, aceptando la proposición de Dave, junto con Lime.

-Está decidido-decía Lime.

-Qué bueno, estoy haciendo la canción para Kanon con mi banda, Kanon decidió que la canción se llamará: "Ijime, Dame, Zettai", según porque quiere darme las gracias por todo lo que he hecho por ella-decía Dave.

-Ya veo-decía Lime.

-Y cómo son Idols, pues también habrá coreografía, ya preparé la coreografía que harán junto con Kanon, esto será una sorpresa para Kanon obviamente, ya que ella no sabe que haré que se reúnan de nuevo-decía Dave.

-Ah, ya veo, quieres que sea una sorpresa para ella, por mí no hay problema, pero, ¿Cómo le harás para que también llamemos la atención de la gente? Como sabrás, la razón por la que renunciamos a Citron, fue porque Kanon llamaba más la atención que nosotras-decía Lime molesta, por recordar esos momentos.

-Pues, para eso es la coreografía-decía Dave, llamando la atención de las chicas.

-¿Coreografía? Oye, ¿No se te hace raro poner en una canción que suena a Metal coreografía?-preguntaba Yuri a Dave.

-Sí, y eso será lo que llamará la atención de ustedes, aparte, como es una fusión de J-Pop y Heavy Metal, pues no suena tan mal, ¿Verdad?-decía Dave.

-Pues, supongo que sí, si las canciones J-Pop tienen coreografía, tal vez la idea de Kanon no sea tan alocada como uno lo cree, tal vez funcione-decía Lime pensativa.

-¿Y cuándo quieren empezar a practicar la coreografía para la canción?-preguntaba Dave.

-Pues ahora mismo, mientras más rápido, mejor, ¿No lo crees así, Yuri?-decía Lime.

-Pues supongo que sí-decía Yuri.

Y en ese momento empezaron a practicar la coreofrafía que les perparó Dave.

Una semana después, antes de la desaparición de Kanon.

Los fans de Kanon estaban esperando a que el concierto comenzara de una vez.

Mientras tanto, Kanon estaba preparándose en su camerino para el concierto, igualmente Dave y su banda, pero en otro camerino.

-Kanon-chan, escuche que tu concierto se vendió en un instante. Puede que DragonHeart haya ayudado mucho en eso. Aún así, ¡Sí que eres brillante!-decía uno de los encargados, una mujer paar ser más presico

-N-No he hecho mucho... Todo es gracias a los miembros del equipo-decía Kanon algo nerviosa.

-Por favor... No tienes que menospreciarte. Mira todas las flores que has recibido. ¡Kanon-chan, te has estado viendo más linda cada día! ¿Te has enamorado?-decía la encargada.

-¿Huh? N-No es así...-decía Kanon, mientras pensaba en cierto vocalista de DragonHeart.

-Permíteme un segundo. ¿Hola?-decía la encargada, contestando al celular, ya que había recibido una llamada.

-¿No me había pasado ya esto? ¡Ese es su trabajo!-decía Kanon mentalmente.

-Finalmente llegó-decía Kanon.

-Trabajé duro. Trabajé duro. sÍ-Decía Kanon, para sí misma.

-Así es. Así es-decía el reflejo de Kanon, posiblemente creado por el Espíritu Prófugo en sí.

Kanon estaba algo nerviosa por lo que estaba pasando, el reflejo que se veía era Kanon, pero con el pelo largo, como lo tenía antes de separarse de Citron, y usaba anteojos.

-¡Trabajaste muy duro!-decía el reflejo de Kanon, al haber dicho esto, Kanon se alegró algo.

-Felicitaciones. Todos te observan. Pero si lo arruinas esta noche, todo acabará-decía el reflejo de Kanon, mientras las luces reaccionaran como si estuviera ocurriendo corto circuito, y al mismo tiempo, haciendio que las inseguridades de Kanon salieran a luz neuvamente.

-Puedes cantar tu misma, en este enorme escenario, ¿Con todas esas persones observándote?-preguntaba el reflejo de Kanon a la real, haciendo que se ponga nerviosa por su respuesta.

-¡P-Puedo! ¡Puedo hacerlo!-decía Kanon nerviosa, y algo insegura por lo que decía.

-¿De verdad? Si lo arruinas, todos te dejarán. Tu mánager, tu equipo, tus fans... Todos estarán decepcionados y te abandonarán. Citron se fue. Siempre cestarás sola. No hay nada para ti, mas que vivir sola-decía el reflejo de Kanon, haciendo que Kanon empieze a asustarse, y temiendo que lo que dijiera se hiciese realidad, y también a su vez, recordando el motivo por el cuál Citro se separó de ella, haciendo que se asuste aún más, y por consiguiente, haciendo que se vuelva invisible nuevamente.

Cuando volvió la encargada, se llevó una sorpresa.

-Perdona la espera-decía la encargada, volviendo, habiendo terminado la llamada, pero al darse cuenta, Kanon ya no estaba.

-¿A dónde se fue?-se preguntaba la encargada.

En ese instante se hizo un escándalo por buscar a Kanon, por suerte sus fans no se enteraron, sino se hubiera hecho mucho más escándalo.

-Kanon-chan está perdida... Tú la animaste, ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Qué hacemos?-se preguntaba Elsie, mientras agitaba las manos como loca.

-Elsie, cálmate. Este no es un problema. las cosas están procediendo según lo había planeado-decía Dave, mientras dejaba confundida a Elsie.

-¿Huh?-decía Elsie sin entender a qué se refería Dave.

-Este es el evento final, por así decirlo, el punto más crítico. Tengo que ser la primer persona en encontrar a Kanon. No permitiré que nadie más me gane ventaja, ¡De lo contario, no podría llamarme el dios de los ligues!-decía Dave.

-Claro-decía Elsie, mientras miraba a Dave como si se tratara de Zeus, el dios más infiel del Olimpo, de hecho Dave poseía a ese dios sellado en su alma, pero Elsie no lo sabía, y de hecho Dave tampoco lo sabía, pero pronto se daría cuenta de eso.

-Pero Kanon puede volverse invisible, ¿Cómo encontrarás a alguien que no puedes ver en este enorme lugar?-preguntaba Elsie.

-Pues por su ki, obviamente-decía Dave, mientras trataba de encontrar a Kanon por medio de su ki, pero para su sorpresa, no podía encontrar su ki, algo que resultó muy extraño para él.

-Qué raro, no puedo sentir el ki de Kanon, es más, no puedo sentir el ki de nadie, incluso el mío, hay algo extraño en el ambiente-decía Dave preocupado por lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Y tiene algo de malo que no se sienta el ki de nadie?.-preguntaba Elsie algo extrañada por la actitud de Dave.

-Claro, es muy raro, obviamente se tendría que sentir el ki de todos, pero por alguna razón no puedo sentir nada, es como sí...-decía Dave, mientras se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante-No puede ser, esta clase de poder...-decía Dave preocupado en gran manera.

¿Qué sucede, Kami-nii-sama?-preguntaba Elsie a Dave, del por qué actuaba tan raro.

-Este poder lo he sentido antes, alguien que es capaz de nublar la capacidad de setir el ki de los demás, si mis cálculos son correctos, si se tratra de esa persona, estamos en graves problemas, Elsie, llama a las Yes Pretty Cure 5, y si se puede a las Max Heart y Splash Star, al parecer nos enfrentaremos a un enemigo muy poderoso-decía Dave preocupado.

-¿Y qué enemigo sería lo suficientemente poderoso para preocupar a Kami-nii-sama?-preguntaba Elsie curiosamente.

-Un dios de la Destrucción, y creo que lo conozco muy bien-decía Dave, para sorpresa de Elsie.

-¿Un dios de la Destrucción? Eso es malo, he oído de ellos, son muy poderosos, si se trata de uno de ellos, ¿Qué harás Kami-nii-sama?-preguntaba Elsie.

-Pues es muy obvia la respuesta, pelearé, tengo que poner a Kanon-chan a salvo, además soy el único en este Universo que tiene el poder para enfrentar a un dios de la destrucción-decía Dave.

-Ya veo, buscaré a tus guardianas, si se trata de un dios de la Destrucción, seguramente ellas van a querer ayudarte-decía Elsie, mientras iba a buscar a dichas guardianas.

Mientras con Dave.

Dave no tenía suerte de encontar a Kanon, y tenía el presentimiento de que tenía que proteger a Kanon si ese dios de la Destrucción atacara inmediatamente.

Con el concierto de Kanon, nadie era capaz de encontarla, su mánager estaba igual de preocupada, pensaban que se había metido en problemas, y hasta querían llamar a la policía, pero entonces temían de que si hacían eso, el concierto fuera cancelado, pero la mánager quizo mejor que siguieran buscando a Kanon hasta el último segundo.

Mientras con los camaradas de Dave, Lime y Yuri.

Yuri y Lime estaban practicando la coreografía que harían en el concierto, (La de "Ijime, Dame Zettai". Que es la misma de Baby Metal), mientras tanto, Kyo y Iori practicaban con sus guitarras, lamentablemente Nagisa y Tamao no pudieron estar disponibles para el concierto, ya que estaban muy ocupadas estudiando un examen en la Academia Miantor, en cambio, tenían la ayuda de miembros antiguos de DragonHerat que los demás conocían muy bien, ellas eran miembros antes que Nagisa y Tamao, y son la baterista Kotomi Ichinose, y la tecladista Tomoyo Sakagami, también estaban otras miembros del grupo, Nagisa Furukawa, ella tocaba la guitarra eléctríca, Ryou Kobayagawa, ella tocaba la guitarra rítmica, y Kyou Kobayagawa, ella tocaba el bajo eléctrico, ambas eran hermanas gemelas, ellas estaban de apoyo por si un miembro no estaba disponible para tocar, y entonces entrarían en acción, ellas estaban allí para apoyar a la banda.

-¿Qué pasará con Dave? No ha regresado, ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado, Iori?-preguntaba Kyo.

-Segúramente otra mamada de los Espíritus Prófugos, sólo espero que Dave llegue a tiempo para el concierto-decía Iori.

-Oigan, ¿Dave se encuantra bien? No lo hemos visto desde ayer, Si asistira al concierto, ¿Verdad?-decía Yuri.

-Sí, sólo que debe estar en un predicamento, pero no se preocupen, estoy seguro que Dave sabrá resolverlo-decía Iori.

-Eso espero-decía Lime.

En algún lugar, en el parque.

Elsie le había avisado a las Max Heart, Splash Star y Yes Pretty Cure 5 sobre qe Dave supuestamente lucharía conntra un dios de la destrucción, por lo que se pusieron inmediatamente a buscar a Dave lo más rápidamente posible.

Mientras con Elsie.

Ella se encontraba buscando a Kanon por los cielos, hasta que se encontró con unos fans de Kanon que conocía muy bien.

-Eso es...-decía Elsie, reconociendo a ciertos admiradores de Kanon que conocía muy bien.

Y aterrizando sin que nadie la notara, fue hacia ellos.

-Hola-saludaba Elsie a los fans de Kanon.

-Oh, Ellie-chan. ¿Estás aquí por el concierto?-preguntaba uno de los fans de Kanon.

-Oh, no. Sólo estoy buscando a Kanon-chan-decía Elsie, olvidándosele que eso era un secreto.

-Kanon-chan ya debe de estar dentro del salón. No hay necesidad de que la busques-decía el admirador de Kanon.

-¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! ¡Si todos se dan cuenta, habrá un gran alboroto!-decía Elsie pensando, habiendo recordado que eso era un secreto, y no era bueno divulgarlo.

-P-Por supuesto... Perdón por eso-decía Elsie nerviosa.

-Oh, espera-decía el admirador de Kanon, enseñándole a Elsie una de las presentaciones de Kanon cuando estuvo con Lime y Yuri como el grupo Citron.

-Estábamos viendo un DVD de Citron. ¿Te importa acompañarnos? Es su canción debut: Please, give me love. Un objeto raro-preguntaba el admirador de Kanon.

-¿Puedo?-preguntaba Elsie, pero de repente recordó que tenía la tarea de buscar a Kanon junto con Dave, además de que estaba lo del dios de la destrucción, si era cierto, estaría en graves pri¿oblemas, y por nada del mundo podía tomárselo a la ligera.

-Perdón, tal vez en otra ocasión-decía Elsie, mientras se iba corriendo, para después cuando los perdiera de vista a todos, se fuera volando, aunque desconocía que cerca de ella estaba Kanon invisible, delirando lo inútil que era y cosas parecidas.

-Es imposible... No pude hacerlo cuando Yuri y Lime estuvieron conmigo. Es imposible para mí entretener a todas esas personas yo sola. ¡Desapareceré! ¡Desapareceré de nuevo! Eso es... Dave-kun... Necesito ver a Dave-kun. Necesito verlo una vez más...-decía Kanon ansiosa por verlo, ya que estaba alterada muy emocionalmente.

Mientras, cerca de la posición en la que estaba Kanon, 2 personas estaban viendo a la chica alterada emocionalmente con interés aparente.

-Mira Vados, ¿Qué acaso esa chica no es una de las elegidas para ser el recipiente de la diosa Apolo?-preguntaba Champa a su asistente y maestra con curiosidad, sin dejar de esconderse cautelosamente.

-Así es Champa-sama, ella es Kanon Nakagawa, es la portadora de la diosa Apolo, descendiente del dios original, Apolo, dios del Sol y de la luz, dios de la música y las artes, y también dios de la justicia-decía Vados.

-Vaya, vaya, si la seguimos, estoy seguro que nos encontraremos con el Super Saijayín dios de este Universo-decía Champa, interesado en conocer a dicho Super Saijayín dios.

Con Dave.

Dave ´buscaba desesperadamente a Kanon sin ningun resultado, cuando al instante llega Elsie a informarle sobre todo lo que ha hecho.

-Kami-sama...-decía Elsie.

¿Y bien?-preguntaba Dave.

-No hubo suerte-decía Elsie.

-Ya me lo esperaba, aún así tengo el presentimeinto de que tengo que encontar a Kanon rápidamente-decía Dave, pero ahora un poco más tranquilo.

Entonces Dave y Elsie se sentaron en la banqueta para descansar.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Kanon antes de que el concierto comeince. Si el concierto se cancela, perdemos. Además echaré a perder mi reputación y mis amigos tendrían que improvisar y no puedo permitir eso-decía Dave.

-Sí...-decía Elsie.

-¿Cómo se supone que encontremos a alguien que no podemos ver? Si pudiera sentir su ki, sería mucho más fácil-decía Dave molesto, ya que la única forma en la que podía encontrar a Kanon era inútil en estos momentos.

-¡Kami-sama! ¡Podemos usar el sensor de Espíritus Prófugos! ¡Esto nos dirá su posición, incluso si es invisible! Ya registré el Espíritu Prófugo de Kanon-chan. ¡Así que puedo utilizarlo de nuevo!-decía Elsie, acabándo de osurrírsele una idea.

-Rayos, es verdad, si lo hubiera recordado, es lo primero que hubiera hecho, que bueno e¿que estás aquí en el mejor momento, Elsie-chan-decía Dave, alegre de tener a alguien como Elsie en momentos como este.

En eso, la alarma de Espíritus Prófugos suena neuvamente del prendedor de pelo de Elsie.

-¡E-Ella está cerca! En dónde está es Espíruto Prófugo...-decía Elsie.

Mientras, en otro lugar, cerca de ahí.

-Creo es el momento de quitar el campo de fuerza que evita que sienta los ki de lso demás-decía Champa, mientras deshacía el chechizo que había hecho.

-Supongo que es la hora, Champa-sama-decía Vados, escondida en el mismo lugar que cHampa.

De vuelta, con Dave.

-Es el ki de Kanon, puedo sentir su ki, parece que el campo de fuerza que interrumpía que sintiera el ki de los demás se ha esfumado, ¿Quién lo habrá puesto?-se preuntaba Dave mentalmente, mientras cerca de un semáforo se visuelizaba la silueta de Kanon sentada en una banqueta.

-¡Ahí está!-decía Dave, mientras se disponía a ir en ayuda de Kanon.

-Kanon-decía Dave, llamando ala atención de la msima.

-Dave-kun...-decía Kanon, volviéndose visible nuevamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué no tienen un gran concierto está noche?-preguntaba Dave a Kanon.

-También podría hacerte la msima pregunta, ya que también tienes un concierto que dar, después de mi actuación-decía Kanon.

-Es porque fui a buscarte, estaba preocupado, pensé que te había pasado algo malo-decía Dave muy preocupado, notándose mucho en su voz.

-Sí, tienes razón, perdón por haberte preocupado-decía Kanon disculpándose.

-¿Tienes meido de volverte invisible de nuevo? Te convertiste en Idol para que las personas te notaran. Tus canciones fueron un éxito. Tus fans cercieron. Pero siempre estuviste preocupada. Si las personas dejan de ponerte atención... Dejan de felicitarte... Te volverás invisible de nuevo-decía Dave, haciendo que Knaon se diera cuenta de que le estaba diciendo sus verdades.

-¡A-Así es! ¡Así es! Tú de verdad me entiendes. Dave-kun..-decía Kanon sonrojada.

-Fue muy fácil notarlo, además eso en parte puede hacerte mal, además he visto historias similares a la tuya-decía Dave.

En ese momento, Kanon abraza a Dave, lo que lo deja impresionado momentaneamente.

Dave-kun... ¡Mantente a mi lado! ¡Dame coraje! ¡Mírame! ¡Eres todo lo que tengo! No puedo impresionar a todas esas personas. Voy a fallar esta vez. Pero si tú estás para mí, yo... yo...-decía Knaon, mientras inconcientemente sus labios se acercaban a los de Dave.

Mientras que en otro lugar, en unos arbustos.

-No puede ser, nosotras buscando a Kanon, y después que nos encontramos, Dave coqueteando con una chica, la cuál está a punto de besarlo, rayos, ya no lo soporto, ahora mismo voy a matarla-decía Nozomi, impresionada de todas las cosas que dijo, era una de las pocas veces que se ponía celosa, pero esta era la primera vez que se ponía celosa en extremo.

-Nozomi, cálmate, según nos contó esa chica Elsie, Dave tiene la misión de ayudarla a capturar esos Espíritus Prófugos, y al parecer, esa chica tiene uno de ellos en su interior-decía Rin Natsuki algo curiosa por todas las cosas que le sucedían a Dave, desde que se enamoraran de Dave chicas con superpoderes, a ángeles, ángeles caídos, demonios, chicas mágicas, alienígenas, fantasmas, hechizeras, magas, chicas normales, sirenas, chicas de otra dimensión o Universo a androides y diosas, ya nada en este mundo le sorpredía a la Pretty Cure del fuego.

-Bueno, Dave es el Guardián del Multiverso, y protector de los 12 Universos, era obvio que tiene que tener este tipo de problemas, para todos los hombres, estoy seguro que para otra persona que no viera la perspactiva de Dave, quisiera estar en sus zapatos, supuestamente creerían que sería tener buena suerte, pero Dave sabe que al estar en esta situación, tiene que tomarlo con mucho cuidado-decía Urara Kasugano, viendo la forma de ser de Dave alrededor de Kanon, además de que personalmente llegó a conocerla en persona como es en realidad.

-Sin duda ser el más popular no es algo muy sencillo, Dave tiene que soportar los celos de todos los hombres que se le crucen en su camino, puede sonar sencillo, pero no es nada fácil-decía Komachi Akimoto.

-Aparte, Dave sabe las consecuencias que conlleva a hacer lo que hace, así que Dave sabe muy bien lo que hace, por lo que un error fatal podría costarle mucho-decía Karen Minazuki.

-Hay, rayos, no quero ver que Dave-sama esté besando a otra chica, me hace sentir muy celosa y no me gusta-decía Nagisa ansiosa y a la vez con un aura oscura depresiva.

-Yo también Nagisa, pero Dave-sama lo hace para salvar a esa chica, así que resiste un poco más-decía Honoka, consolando a su amiga.

-A mí tampoco me gusta esta sensación que siento, pero también quiero que Dave-sama salve a esa chica, así que si para eso, tengo que resistir esta ansiedad en mi pecho, con mucho gusto acepto este sacrificio-decía Hikari.

-No Manches, está sensación es la misma que sentía cuando me enteré que tu hermano tenía novia, Mai, no quiero mirar-decía Saki, no queriendo mirar cuando Dave y Kanon se fueran a besar.

-Yo tampoco quiero verlo, pero Dave-sama lo hacer para salvarla, así que Dave-sama lo hará para salvar una vida, Dave-sama no tiene que arrepentirse de ello-decía Mai.

Volviendo con Dave y Kanon.

-No lo hagas, yo también tengo ganas de besarte, pero este no es el momento-decía Dave.

-¿Por qué?-decía Kanon confundida.

-No nececites de otras personas para lograr tus metas. Si ese es el caso, volverá a pasar lo mismo, te lo puedo decir, porque a mí ya me ha pasado antes-decía Dave a Kanon.

-Pero.. Pero...-decía Kanon, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para comunicarse.

-¡Deja de depender de los demás! ¡No es necesario! Tus canciones son increíbles-decía Dave.

-¿Lo son?-preguntaba Kanon, comenzando a llorar de felicidad.

-¡Puedes brillar por tu cuenta! ¡Así como yo lo hago con mis canciones!-decía Dave.

-¡No puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta! No puedo hacer nada sola...-decía Kanon insegura.

-Pero si ya lo has hecho, la canción que me vas a dedidar, ¿Acaso no la hiciste tú? Ten más confianza en ti misma-preguntaba Dave, recordándole sobre la canción que iba a cantar.

Después escucharon al publico ovacionar a Kanon muy fuerte, aunque también ovacionaban a DragonHeart, ya que también iban a tocar, esperando a que comenzara el concierto.

-Todos han sido atraídos tanto por tu luz, como por la mía. Ni aunque quisiera, no puedo tenerte para mí solo-decía Dave.

-Dave-kun... Quisiera que escucharas mi canción, porque aún pienso dedicarte esa canción con todo mi corazón, ya que esa canción representa mis sentimeintos hacia ti-decía Kanon sonrojada, mientras se acercaba a Dave y lo besaba, haciendo que el Espíritu Prófugo escapara.

Elsie estuvo apunto de atraparlo, cuando una ráfaga energía extraña se apoderó del lugar y 2 personas extrañas aparecieron, una de ellas encerró al Espíritu Prófugo en una especie de esfera invisible de energía.

En ese momento un gato humanoide algo gordo y una mujer de piel azulada vestidos de una forma algo peculiar se acercan a la pareja recién formada.

-Vaya, vaya, te felicito por haberla encontrado Dave McDougal, o debería llamarte dios Apolo, o también, Super Saiyajín dios-decía el gato humanoide.

-Champa, así que estaba en lo cierto, Champa, el dios de le destrucción del Universo 6 era el culpable de todas estas anormalidades, incluso Vados, tu maestra te acompaño a este Universo-decía Dave algo sorprendido por la presencia de ambos.

-Perdoné este inconveniente, Dave-sama, ya sabe como se pone Champa-sama cuando se trata de un Super Saiyajín dios-decía Vados, mientras en su mano sostenía al Espiritu Prófugo atrapado en una especie de esfera de energía.

-El Espíritu Prófugo-decía Dave preocupado.

-Hagamos una apuesta, ¿Vale? Te devuelvo este Espíritu Prófugo, pero a cambio vénceme en una pelea-decía Champa.

-¿No crees que estás siendo algo injusto? No va a luchar Vados, ¿Verdad? Eso ya sería una pinche trampa de mierda, ya que prácticamente es tu maestra, y por ende es más fuerte que tú-decía Dave levemente enojado.

-Es todo o nada, ¿Qué decides? Además, prometo que Vados no va a luchar, ella sólo vino como espectadora-decía Champa.

-Dave, ¿Quienes son esas personas raras? Además, una de esas personas parece un gato parlante y la otra tiene la piel de un color muy raro-decía Kanon asustada, escondida detrás de la espalda de Dave.

-Después te cuento los detalles, ahora ponte a salvo, ya que como estamos atrapados en un campo dimensional especial, nadie puede escapar, esto ahora es una pelea entre dioses-decía Dave mirando detenidamente a Champa.

-Por cierto, no te preocupes, en estos momentos Vados detuvo el tiempo, por lo que todavía tendrán tiempo para llegar a su concierto-decía Champa.

-Perfecto, por lo menos no voy a perder tiempo en esta batalla-decía Dave suspirando con mucho alivio.

-¿Y qué esperas? Conviértete en eso que llaman Super Saiyajín dios-decía Champa, mientras ambos se elevaban en el aire a una altura considerable.

-A decir verdad, tengo una transformación más poderosa que el Super Saiyajín dios, esta transformación la hice por primera vez hace 2 años, pero desde aquel entonces, esta transformación se ha vuelto más poderosa-decía Dave.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces muéstrame esa transformación de la que tanto presumes-decía Champa ansioso de ver esa transformación.

-¿Pero que es eso de la nueva transformación de la que tanto habla Dave?-preguntaba Kanon curiosa, quién sorpresivamente podía escuchar todo lo que decía Dave desde la altura en la que estaba.

En eso, Dave da un gran grito, incrementendo sus poderes de un golpe, y casi al instante lo cubre una barrera de color azul celeste, y a su vez cuando desapareciese la misma, el cabello de Dave se había tornado de un color azul claro, al igual que su aura, lo más notable, era que las Pretty Cure no podían sentir su ki, ya que Dave anteriormente les había dicho que el ki de los dioses no podía ser sentido por mortales, por lo que obviamente sólo otros dioses podían sentir el ki de los mismos.

-¿Qué transformación es esa?-se preguntaba curioso Champa.

-Se podría decir que se llama Super Saiyajín dios Super Saiyajín, o para resumir, Super Saiyajín Blue-decía Dave resumiendo el nombre en pocas palabras.

-Posees un ki increíble, tal vez si pueda entretenerme contigo-decía Champa empezando a animarse un poco.

Mientras que en otro lugar, 2 amigas de Dave, que no eran otras sino Ayumi Takahara y Mio Aoyama, veían esta batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Vaya, con que Dave nos tenía escondido esto, con que Super Saiyajín Blue, ¿Eh? Al parecer Dave, tu poder está más allá de mi comprensión-decía Ayumi muy impresionada por dicha transformación, y a la vez un poco sonrojada, al ver la transformación de Super Saiyajín Blue de Dave.

-Rayos, Dave de verdad es un verdadero dios, y esta transformación demuestra más lo que nos ha estado diciendo, aparte, ¿Quién es ese gato gordo y su acompañante?-se preguntaba Mio cuiriosa, y a la vez asombrada por la transformacion repentina que había sufrido Dave, sin dejar de ver la transformación de Super Saiyajín Blue de Dave, haciéndola sonrojar mucho, ya que por alguna razón, dicha transformación le parecía sexy.

-Según apenas lo que pude escuchar, es un dios de la destrucción, y se llama Champa, su acompañante se llama Vados y por lo que oí, es la maestra del gato gordo humanoide-decía Ayumi algo emocionada por la batalla que habría, ya que sería una batalla entre dioses.

De vuelta con Dave y Champa.

-Bien, demuéstrame el poder del Super Saiyajín Blue, Dave-decía Champa emocionado porque iniciara la pelea.

-Claro, con mucho gusto-decía Dave, mientras comenzaba a pelear.

Entonces comenzaron la pelea, Dave y Champa peleaban a una velocidad imperceptible al ojo humano, por lo que Ayumi y Mio que estaban escondidas detras de un gran árbol, Kanon que estaba escondida en unos arbustos, y Elsie que estaba escondida también en unos arbustos no podían ver mucho que digamos sobre la pelea de ambos, Dave le conecta un golpe a Champa en el rostro que lo manda a volar, para después estrellarse contra un árbol, del cuál Champa se levanta inmediatamente, para seguir con la pelea.

-Tienes un buen derechazo, eso sí me dolió-decía Champa algo confiado.

-Bueno, mis entrenamientos han mejorado un poco mi transformación-decía Dave.

-Sabes, tienes mucho más poder escondido, ¿Por qué no me muestras todo tu poder?-preguntaba Champa.

-¿Se dio cuenta tan pronto?-preguntaba Dave sorprendido.

-Pues claro, puedo darme cuenta por como tratas de limitar tu poder, sabes una técnica que quita ese limitador de poder-decía Champa.

-Bueno, no voy a negar que poseo una técnica que puede quitar mi limitador de poder, normalmante cualquier persona, no importa la raza a la que pertenezca, sólo puede usar el 30% de su máximo poder, yo poseo una técnica que puede desbloquear el otro 70% restante, y se llama Hokuto Shinken, sólo te advertire que no te sorprendas si mi poder se vuelve tan grande como para que puedas manejarlo-decía Dave.

-Sí, clrao, lo que tú digas, comienza de una vez-decía Champa impaciente.

En eso, el ki de Dave se triplica, incluso su poder pasaba del triple, sorprendiendo a Champa más de lo debido.

-Tu poder es sorprendente, confieso que no podría ganarte, Vados, entrégale el Espíritu Prófugo-decía Champa, a lo que Vados le entrega el Espíritu Prófugo a Dave.

-Elsie, ven, aquí tienes el Espíritu Prófugo-decía Dave llamando a su querida "hermana".

-Ya voy, Kami-nii-sama-decía Elsie, mientras Vados soltaba el Espíritu Prófugo y Elsie usaba su contenedor para atraparlo de una vez por todas.

-Dave-decía Champa.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntaba Dave.

-Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta-decía Champa.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?-preguntaba Dave sin saber a qué se refería Champa.

-Así que no te has dado cuenta, pues esa niña que estaba contigo, posee el Espíritu de una diosa, ella es tu descendiente-decía Champa dejando sorprendido a Dave.

-Vaya, eso no lo sabía...-decía Dave, sin saber qué más decir.

-Ese Espíritu despertará cuando el amor que siente por ti sea verdadero, y avance hasta cierto punto, también hay otras chicas que poseen un Espíritu de diosas, en total son 6, esa chica Ayumi también tiene un Espíritu de diosa, te faltan que encuentres las 4 chicas restantes que tengan un Espíritu de diosas-decía Champa seriamente a Dave.

-¿Y por qué me dices esto?-preguntaba Dave curioso del por qué Champa le daría esa clase de información.

-Simplemente porque me agradas muchacho-decía Champa como si nada.

-¿Y cómo se supone que encuentre a las portadoras de las diosas?-preguntaba Dave para saber más sobre el tema.

-¿Acaso no sientes una particularidad sobre el ki de tus amigas Ayumi y Kanon?-preguntaba Champa.

-¿Cómo se supone que pueda hacerlo si pusiste una barrera que me impide detactar los ki?-preguntaba Dave irónicamente.

-Ups, lo siento, Vados, retira la barrera por favor-decía Champa.

-Como usted ordene, Champa-sama-decía Vados, quien al instante retiró la barrera.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Alguna particularidad sobre los kis de tus amigas?-preguntaba Champa.

-Pues no es nada...-decía Dave, pero se dio cuenta que se podía sentir algo de ki divino, aunque sea leve, lo que indicaba que las diosas podrían tardar en despertar en meses-Pues siento un poco de ki divino, es casi inperceptible para los mortales, pero aunque lo pasé inadvertido, también me di cuenta de esto, entonces por eso ellas tienen este ki-decía Dave pensativo.

-Ten cuidado con ellas, habrán personas que quieran usarlas para malos propósitos, tienes que vigilarlas muy bien, nos vemos, me divertí peleando mucho contigo, Vados, nos retiranos-decía Champa.

-Claro, Champa-sama-decía Vados, mientras habría una especie de portal dimensional, el cuál atravesaron ambos, así regresando a su Universo.

Una vez cuando se fueran ambos, Dave aterrizo en el suelo.

-Chicas, ya pueden salir, no hay peligro del cuál puedan esconderse-decía Dave.

Enseguida tanto Kanon, Ayumi, Mio, Nagisa, Honoka, Hikari, Saki, Mai, Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi y Karen salen se su escondite, sorprendiendo aún más a la misma Kanon.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Se supone que yo estaría a solas con Dave-decía Kanon algo molesta.

-Lo siento, es que espiábamos la pelea de Dave con ese gato gordo dios de la destrucción-decía Ayumi.

-Y yo igual, no es que me estuviera preocupendo por ese plebeyo-decía Mio algo sonrojada.

-Nosotras solo pasábamos por aquí, ¿Verdad, Nozomi?-decía Rin, mientras discrétamente le pelliscaba el trasero a la misma para que no dijera nada.

-S-S-Sí, sólo es una coincidencia que nos encontráramos-decía Nozomi con lagrimones en los ojos, tratando de aguantarse del pellizco de su amiga.

-Bueno, Kanon, tenemos que ir a un concierto importante, no lo has olvidado, ¿Verdad?-decía Dave.

-Ups, casi se me olvidaba, vamos Dave, se nos hace tarde-decía Kanon gritando, trayendo consigo a Dave a rastras.

Una vez en el Salón Narusawa.

-¡Es Kanon!-decía uno de la producción.

-¡Ahí está! ¿En dónde estabas?-peguntaba su mánager.

-¡Lo siento!-decía Kanon disculpándose.

-El concierto está a punto de comenzar. prepárate-decía su mánager.

-¡Muchas gracias!-decía Kanon.

-¡Ve al escenario!-decía su mánager.

-Dave, prepárate con tu banda, te han estado esperando hace un buen rato-decía la mánager de Kanon.

-Sí, ya me lo imaginaba-decía Dave, mientras se dirigía con su banda.

Con Kanon.

Kanon que estaba rumbo al escenario, para cantar sus 2 canciones, para después dejarle las demás a DragonHeart y después cantar su canción compuesta por los amigos de Dave, en vez de encontrarse con los regalos que normalmente recibía de sus antiguas compañeras, Lime y Yuri, en su lugar, se había encontrado una pancarta, que decía: "Te tenemos una sorpresa, tan solo canta tu canción, y sabrás a lo que nos referimos" Atte. Yuri y Lime.

-¿Y qué onda con este mensaje tan raro en esta pancarta? ¿Qué tendrán planeado hacer Lime y Yuri?-se preguntaba Kanon mentalmente.

Mientras con Dave, Iori, Kyo, Kotomi y Tomoyo.

-Dave, ¿Ya sabes que canciones vas a cantar?-preguntaba Iori a Dave.

-Tú tranquilo, yo nervioso, creo va así el refrán, déjamelo todo a mí-decía Dave, dejando sorprendidos a toda la banda de Dave.

-Órale, Dave ha dicho bien un refrán, eso sólo puede significar que el Apocalipsis se avecina-decía Kyo haciéndose loco y asustadizo.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso Kyo, hay ocasiones en las que digo bien los refranes, pero sólo es en ocasiones raras, que supongo son especiales-decía Dave.

Con Kanon.

Las personas ovacionaban el nombre de Kanon una y otra vez, hasta que empezó a cantar la canción llamada Love Call, una canción que antez cantaba con su anterior grupo, Citron.

Kanon Nakagawa-Love Call.

Nanimo mienai

Kurayami no naka de

Mitsuketanda Hikari wo Chiisana

Watashi wa aruiteku

Mou mayowanai

Massugu ni Shusseitodoke

En ese instante, tanto Lime como Yuri entrar en acción y empiezan a cantar junto con Kanon la misma canción que está cantando, haciendo que el público aplaudiera por la entrada especial que hacían las amigas de Kanon, continuando la canción.

Nanimo kikoenai Gensou no naka de

Mitsuketanda

Chiisana koe wo

Watashi wa

Utau merodii ga

Sora e ippai ni hirogare

Kokoro wa anata ni tsuzuiteru

Ima sugu aitai

Kanjitai nukumori wo

Sekai ga mitasareru Hikari de

Doko ni ite kanjiru mo yo koe wo

Watashi no

Rabu Kooru ...

Anata ni

Las personas aplaudieron por la interpetación increíble del trío y se abrazaron con lágrimas de alegría, por su reencuentro.

Después de los abrazos, Kanon se quito el vestido que tenía, para revelar que tenía otro aparte del anterior, el cuál era un vestido de azul con falda verde, muy hermoso.

-¡El Salón Narusawa es mío! ¡Así es!-decía Kanon gritando.

En eso, se empieza a reproducir otra de las canciones de Kanon Nakagawa: Happy Crecent.

Kanon Nakagawa-Happy Crecent.

Kokuban socchi no ke de chirari mitsumeru saki wa

amai yokogao FANTAJII

totsuzen kousha no ura soudan renai MOODO

yappa watashi ni janai

dakedo anata no tame ni ganbaru

itsu no hi nika furimukasete miseru wa

donkan sugina ROMEO-san

HAPI HAPI HAPPI KURESENTO

anata ni HAPPI PUREZENTO

wakatte hoshii no kono kimochi

anata dake yo eien ROMANSU

HAPI HAPI HAPPI KURESENTO

anata ni zenbu sasageru I Love You

itsuka owaru no? nee dakishimete hoshii kataomoi

madobe tameiki iro fui ni mitsumeru saki ni

kurai yokogao MISUTERII

hashiru watari rouka senaka shitsuren MOODO

moshikashite furareta no?

genki dashite yo watashi ga iru yo

kokuhaku da yo? demo kizuitenai kao

donkan sugi yo ROMEO-san

tokimeki HAPPI KURESENTO

DOKI DOKI motto PUREZENTO

kizuite hoshii no mune no kodou

kanadeteru yo koi no MELODI

tokimeki HAPPI KURESENTO

anata ni zenbu sasageru I Want You

itsu ni naru daro? nee owarasetai yo kataomoi

HAPI HAPI HAPPI KURESENTO

anata ni HAPPI PUREZENTO

wakatte hoshii no kono kimochi

anata dake yo eien ROMANSU

HAPI HAPI HAPPI KURESENTO

nata ni zenbu sasageru I Love You

itsuka owaru no? nee dakishimete hoshii kataomoi

El público aclamaba a Kanon una y otra vez sin cesar su nombre, hasta que Kanon habló.

-Es un placer estar aquí, ahora voy a presentar a el grupo esspecial que va a cantar aquí en el Salónm Narusawa, con ustedes, DragonHeart-decía Kanon, mientras varios del público aclamaban a DragonHeart igualmente.

En ese instante, tanto Dave, como Iori, Kyo, Kotomi y Tomoyo entraban al escenario.

-Gracias, Kanon-chan, es un placer estar en el Salón Narusawa, compartiendo escenario contigo, de verdad, es un honor estar en tu presencia-decía Dave, haciendo sonrojar a Kanon, haciendo que se sonrojara y se quedara sin palabras durante unos segundos.

-B-Bueno, ellos ahora van a cantar su canción debut de su Álbum: Ultra Beatdown, y se llama: Heroes Of Our Time-decía Kanon, mientras DragonHeart afinaba sus instrumentos, y después empezaron a tocar.

DragonHeart (Dragonforce) - Heroes Of Our Time

Lo que sorprendió al público, fue la manera en que tanto Dave, como Iori y Kyo tocaban la guitarra, lo mismo con el teclado y la batería por Kotomi y Tomoyo, obviamente porque lo hacían de una forma muy rápida, tanto que ninguno era capaz de poder describirlo con palabras.

Lost in the dream

Finally it seems

Emptiness and everlasting madness

See the sadness go

Watching as we know

Blinded for our journey for the world

Soar for us

The power in all of us

So far beyond the blackened sky tonight

Glorious

Forevermore in us

We are victorious

And so will I

We'll all find our sacrifice tomorrow

Until we ride towards a brighter day

Silent tears we left behind still so far away

Across the endless sands to the fields of our despair

Here for all eternity we stand, yeah

Rise above the universe tonight

Starchaser

Fly towards the storm

See the world reborn

Feel the pain inside the voice of sorrow

Cross the distant shores

Find the open door

Stand alone in judgement for tomorrow

Years of pain still haunts us all

We saw the last sunrise

Take me home in freedom for a lifetime

Freedom for silence and the last tears we'll cry

Still glorious this fight and united we stand

And we'll all find our sacrifice tomorrow

Until we ride towards a brighter day

Silent tears we left behind still so far away

Across the endless sands to the fields of our despair

Here for all eternity we stand, yeah

Rise above the universe tonight

Starchaser

Free from this world

Here for the last time

Oceans collide inside of us all

Believe who we are

The phoenix will ride us

Freedom will rise once again

En este instante, tanto Dave como Iori se turnaban los solos de guitarra, empezando Dave, siguiendo Iori, pasándoselo de nuevo a Dave, después Iori nuevamente y terminando con Dave.

Save us tonight, the last hope for all of us

Lightyears gone by, we're still holding on

Save us tonight

A star shines in all of us

Far beyond our lives

Still the glory lives on

And we'll all find our sacrifice tomorrow

Until we ride towards a brighter day

Silent tears we left behind still so far away

Across the endless sands to the fields of our despair

Here for all eternity we stand, yeah

Rise above the universe tonight

Starchaser

Starchaser

Our kingdom come, we stand as one

And we will live for always

Evermore

Al terminar, todo el público aplaudió, sorprendiéndose por lo inovador que podía ser este grupo, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

-Órale, de verdad tienen un gran éstilo para tocar-decía Kanon a Dave.

-Sí, nosotros lo denominamos Extreme Power Metal-decía Dave.

-¿Van a cantar otra canción?-preguntaba Yuri a Dave.

-Sí, es una canción que estamos estrenando en este concierto, pensamos piner esta canción en un Álbum futuro, llamado: Phoenix Rising, se llama: Future Never Dies-decía Dave, mientras Iori, Kyo, Kotomi y Tomoyo se preparaban para tocar dicha canción.

DragonHeart (Galneryus) - Future Never Dies

Moshi kimi ga ano toki

Kinou dake de mo,

Ano basho ni ikanakatta to shitara

Kimi no tsuita uso ga

Sugisatte mo

Okizari ni sareta kioku ni naru

Tozaketa in janai "I wanna feel your heart"

Wasuretai wakede mo nai "I can' t forget you"

Itsumo soba ni atta egao Soredake kanjitai

When I walk alone without you

I wish you were by my side

Itsu made mo soba ni ite

Kimi o terashi teru

Mugen no hikari

Ima mo kagayai teru yo

Someday time will tell you where you should go

Future never dies

Subete ga atta kono basho de

Namida dake ga

Kawakazu ni nagare tsuzukete tara

Kimi wa nani o omoudarou

Hitori ni natte

Shimatte mo asu wa yattekuru

Kanawanai n janai "I wanna know the truth"

Mitometai wakede mo nai "I never forget you"

Itsumo soba ni atta egao Soredake wasurenai

When I walk alone without you

Oh, I wish you were by my side

Itsu made mo soba ni ite

Kimi o mamouteru

Mugen no hikari

Ima mo kagayaite iru yo

Someday time will tell you where you should go

Future never dies

En ese instante Dave empieza con su solo de guitarra, el cuál deja impresionados a una multitud de personas, para después empezar un solo de teclado que era por parte de Kotomi, y después unos solos de teclado y guitarra de parte de ambos.

When I walk alone without you

I wish you were by my side

Itsu made mo soba ni ite

Kimi o terashi teru

Mugen no hikari

Ima mo kagayai teru yo

When I walk alone without you

Oh, I wish you were by my side

Itsu made mo soba ni ite

Kimi o mamou teru

Mugen no hikari

Ima mo kagayaite iru yo

Someday time will tell you where you should go

Future never dies

Time will tell you where you should go

I' ll give you everything of my heart

Time will tell me where I should go

The sky is blue It' s never clouded

Time will tell you where you should go

I' ll give you everything of my heart

Time will tell me where I should go

The sky is blue Future Never Dies

Al acabar la canción, la multitud empezó a aclamar a DragonHeart, ya que con sus segunda canción se había ganado al público completamente.

-Guau, esa fue una muy buena canción que mezcla el inglés con nuestra langua materna, una gran interpretación-decía Kanon, maravillada de qué otras canciones tenía en su repertorio.

-Así es, fue difícil componerla, pero nos las arreglamos para darle un giro a la canción-decía Dave.

-Y ahora nos falta cerrar el telón con broche de oro, hoy tengo una canción que compuse con la ayuda de los compañeros de Dave, es una canción de Edición Especial, esta canción se la dedico a Dave, ya que si no fuera por él, no podría haber salido adelante, Dave me apoyo en mi carrera de Idol y me ha dado sus consejos de cómo debo mejorar, no sé como hayar otra forma de pagarle, más la única cosa que se me ocurrió fue esta canción para darle mi agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por mí-decía Kanon mostranso sus sentimientos por Dave, aunque no se sabe si su público se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad quería decir.

-Nosotras cantaremos esa canción junto contigo-decía Yuri.

-Yo también cantaré junto con ustedes-decía Lime.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué regresaron?-decía Kanon , preguntándose a sí misma.

-Dave nos platicó de tu pequeño proyecto y nos interesó, es interesante querer fusionar 2 géneros-decía Yuri.

-Así es, yo también le entro porque me interesó tu proyecto, por fin pensaste en algo que podamos hacer juntas, Kanon-decía Lime.

-Pero, ¿Cómo se enteraron de mi concierto?-preguntaba Kanon.

-Dave nos lo dijo, y no te preocupes por la coreografía, nos preparamos 1 semana antes, así que sabemos todo de memoria, Dave nos ayudo porsupuesto-decía Yuri.

-Dave, sigues haciendo que te deba más de lo que te imaginas-decía Kanon, haciendo que llore, pero de felicidad, al saber que su reunión con Yuri y Lime era debido a un plan de Dave.

Kanon Nakagawa, Yuri y Lime (BABYMETAL) - Ijime, Dame, Zettai.

En eso, tanto Dave, como Iori, Kyo, Kotomi y Tomoyo empiezan a tocar una melodía de Power Metal muy singular.

rururu~ ru rururu~ ru

ru~ ru~ ru ru~ ru~ ru~

rururu~ ruru rururu~ ruru

rururu~ ru rururururu~

Ah~~

Yume o miru koto sore sae mo motenakute

Hikari to yami no hazama .ri

Kizutsuita no wa jibun jishin dake janaku

Mitsume tsudzukete kureta .ta

Jishin, (Motte), motezu, (makenaide)

Kakure tsudzuketa, (ijikechaiya)

Kinou, (yesterday), made no

Jibun sayonara, (bye, bye)

Ijime, (dame), ijime, (dame)

Kakkowaruiyo (dame, dame, dame, dame)

Kizutsuite kizutsukete kizu darake ni naru no sa

Kitsune, (Tobe), kitsune, (Tobe)

Kitto toberu yo, (tobe, tobe, tobe, tobe)

Kurushimi mo kanashimi mo subete tokihanate

Kimi o mamorukara

Aquí empieza un solo de teclado de Kotomi.

Namida misezu ni naki dashi souna yoru wa

Kokoro no oku no heya ni .ri

Kizutsuketa no wa hoka no dareka dake janaku

Kidzukanai furi shi teta .ma

Nani mo, (nasshin), iezu, (Say nothing)

Akirame kaketa, (poisutekinshi)

Kinou, (yesterday), made no

Jibun sayonara, (baibaaaai)

Ijime, (dame,) ijime, (dame,)

Kakkowaruiyo (dame, dame, dame, dame)

Kizutsuite kizutsukete kizu darake ni naru no sa

Kitsune, (Tobe), kitsune, (Tobe)

Kitto toberu yo, (tobe, tobe, tobe, tobe)

Kurushimi mo kanashimi mo subete tokihanate

Kimi o mamorukara

(Itami), (kanjite), (zutto), (hitori), (kokoro),

(Kidzukanai furi), (mou nigenai),

(Ijime, dame, zettai)

En este momento, tanto Yuri como Lime empiezan a tocar ambas guitarras eléctricas con una maestría sin igual, haciendo que uno de sus fans más acerrimos se acordara de algo.

-Ya me acordé, antes de que Yuri y Lime se unieran con Kanon y formaran Citron, ambas formaban parte de un grupo de Power Metal llamado: Adamantium, no me sorprende que ya sepan más acordes tan sorprendentes-decía un viejo, que obviamente era el que le había hablado a Elsie para que viera uno de los videos de cuando Kanon, Yuri y Lime todavía eran Citron.

Itoshikute setsunakute kokoro dzuyokute

Kore ijou mou kimi no nakigao wa mitakunai

Ijime, (dame) ijime, (dame)

Kakkowaruiyo (dame, dame, dame, dame)

Kizutsuite kizutsukete kizu darake ni naru no sa

Kitsune, (Tobe,) kitsune, (Tobe)

Kitto toberu yo

Kurushimi mo kanashimi mo subete tokihanate

Kimi o mamorukara

Ijime, dame, zettai (dame, dame, dame, dame)

Ijime, dame, forever

Ijime, dame, zettai (dame, dame, dame, dame)

Ijime, dame, dame

-Y esta fue la última canción, espero que la hayan pasado bien en este concierto, y antes de que se vayan, voy a anunciar algo muy importante, Citron se vuelve a reunir, pero en vez de Citron, se llamara la agrupación: Kawai Metal Girls o KMG, estaré tocando más canciones de este género, espere mi siguiente canción, estoy seguro que los dejará asombrados-decía Kanon, mientras Yuri y Lime abrazaban a su queridísima amiga Kanon y así la gente empezaba a retirarse del Salón Narusawa.


End file.
